C R Y O F O M E N S
by Rap's
Summary: (31904 - NOTE! Read?) Time is a human concept, and our existence is a fragile thread of reality. In this sequel, Soa shall wield the rebirth and death of destiny as our dragoons, both new and old, face the truth of eternity.
1. Informative

---~~~ C R Y O F O M E N S ~~~---  
- Informative -  
  
  
  
  


No everyone, Rap's isn't dead. ^_^ Life had, for quite awhile, gotten in the way of my doing ANYTHING I enjoyed. Now back on fanfiction.net, I intend to stay back! Some of you know me, some of you don't, but I want to say a big ol' HI!!! to all the great new authors out there! I'll be reviewing your stories soon, (So many! ^_^) and to everyone who is wondering, 'Save My Tears' will have another chapter out soon. 'Cross the River' might take me a bit longer, but I'll try!  
  
THIS fanfic, will be updated monthly. Um... yay? ^_^  
Official Site for COO: http://www.raptorjnb.com/coo/cooindex.html  
  
LONG LIVE LOD!  
  
------------------------------  
  
  
*Stares at the keyboard in front of her, looking almost woozy*  
  
Wow. About time I started this fic, huh? I've been planning this LOD sequel since the birth of Serdian Zeima- my LOD website. In fact, that is where the quote; "Unlock the soul of existence, and defy the threads of eternity." (Of which is displayed at the top of the opening page.) comes from. It's my tag slogan for COO... and I decided to use it on my webpage. ^_^ In either case, below I have some information regarding this story...  
  
Please- PLEASE read it before moving on to the fic itself.  
  
I have warnings, character and original character brush over stuff, facts you may want to know, and random comments that may yet prove vital to your understanding it better and/or deciding if you even want to READ it.   
  
I really did put alot of work into its planning, and am putting my absolute best into its fabric.  
  
---  
  
Character Brush Over  
~Who is largely involved?  
  
The main characters in 'Cry of Omens' are Albert, Rose, Lloyd, Lavitz, Meru, Miranda, Dart and Shana. This fic also includes Doel, Emily, and her sister Lisa. Haschel and Kongol, I'm afraid, won't have much place in this fic. It's not that I don't enjoy writing for them as characters, but simply that I do not feel I can pull off their representation accurately throughout the course of this fic.  
  
Original Characters  
~ Your adding ORIGINAL creations!?? *shakes head* Rap's- for shame... you know how hard it is to get anyone to even LOOK at an original character without getting irritated!!  
  
I DO know that. *Bows her head gently* Guys- just give them a chance, please? *puppy eyes* I have five main original characters total that will be featured in 'Cry of Omens'. Two work with our dragoons, two are the proverbial 'villains', and one... well- you just don't know. I KNOW no one likes original characters because authors may tend to mold their story around said chars. I promise you that in COO, these characters revolve around our favorite originals and are here to help carry the plot. I hope, in time, you'll come to accept them. Just give me the benefit of the doubt, okay? ^_^ They are...  
  
~Marius  
~Atredius  
~Fate  
~Destiny  
~Athana  
  
All five of these characters are my original creations, and if you would like to use them in a story or art I would be flattered. ^_^ They are also modified to fit the COO LOD timeline weaved into this fiction from an original novel I've been working on over the years. If you would be interested in knowing more about this, please visit Immortal Inferior-( http://www.raptorjnb.com/immortal/inferior.html ) my personal online site!  
  
Furthermore, If any of you have read my fiction; 'To Stand Alone" ( http://www.raptorjnb.com/serdia/fftsalone.html ) (A story revolving around Rose and Albert) you already know a few tidbits about Marius. I might suggest you read it if you have not as of yet. It's not crucial; but if your a fan of Rose and/or Albert you should enjoy the story, and will learn a bit about Marius in the process.  
  
@_@ Oh!!! And one more thing... The Dragon Angels (of which many of you have seen used in fictions and art.) are my creations; a rarity amongst offspring of one human and one Wingly parent. You can learn more about them by visiting the 'Guardians of Endiness' main site. ( http://www.raptorjnb.com/goe/main.html )I'm also the person who coined the term 'Runner' - in reference to the horse-like creatures seen in LOD. That was just me needing a name for an unnamed species.  
  
^_^ Babbling on, yes, I know... *grins* References can't hurt though, right? Just giving you info that you might find interesting! Now... Warnings... *stamps a bunch of warnings onto COO*  
  
1.) COO will contain violence in varying degree's. If you do not like the idea of seeing your favorite characters hurt and/or tortured, tread warily. No- this isn't for shock value or twisted musings on my part. Everything I write will be relevant to the story, but I can't say it will be for the faint of heart.  
  
2.) COO also contains homosexual interaction between some of the characters involved. No- not any of the original LOD characters. ^_^ It will be strict Shounen ai and not much more... but if this offends you, again, tread warily.  
  
3.) Expect some liberties to be taken with the plot of LOD, for indeed... im screwing with it royally. @_@ Please don't review with flames about this and that not being right- because if they ain't the alteration is intentional and will be explained. Now... if it's just a random goof up? Feel free to beat me. ^_^  
  
4.) Lastly, I am a heavy supporter of Rose/Lloyd and Lavitz/Miranda. Take a guess as to what that might mean for the story... but respect my right to have an opinion on pairings.  
  
-------  
  
  
ANYWAYS.... @_@ *big ol' sigh* That's all I wanted to say as of right now. ^_^ hehe? I know I've been talking about this fic for awhile, and it's somewhat built up a hype over the months. *Bashfully lowers head* I have no idea if you guys will like this or not. The entire concept may totally flop, and all you LOD peoples will wonder what I was smoking. ^_^ I'm trying though, and I hope, in the end, you'll like it.  
  
As ever and always, tell me what can be improved upon. ^_^ I am eternally open to suggestions! Afterall, suggestions from my friends and readers has made all the difference in helping me both find and pursue a passion for the literary arts. I don't mind being criticized, granted your being constructive. You help me learn! ^_^  
  
*hugs everyone* Thanks! And please enjoy!  
  
  
  
Your friendly neighborhood raptorian queen, signing off...  
-Rap's 


	2. Prologue

---~~~ C R Y O F O M E N S ~~~---  
- Prologue -  
  


^blip^  
  
  
xi-16-78-567p4rrf23  
December 23rd – Year 38,009,231,007  
Ledger 4,897– section 761– Log 3,562   
  
  
  
--------------------  
--------------------  
  
  
  
Hello, myself! Hiya Sara!  
  
Hell with paper, I'll take a keyboard anyday. You know how damned frustrating it can be to write out 6432 pages by hand? My last few logs were entered on your typical notebook parchments for later transfer. Major blah. @_@!!! Heh. Luckily I have you back up and humming by now. It really wasn't much of a problem; just a system malfunction in your software converter. I cleaned out the matrix panel, slapped a new CXL cross section into yer' processor, and WHAMO! ^_^ *laughs* Sure, you needed a little juice, but I supplied a relative powerflow that should keep your battery in check at least throughout the next couple of years. Assuming I and Gaia still exist by then, anyways. But hey now, positive thinking! Be ONE with the postive-ness! ^_^  
  
Anyway, This entry is going to be short and quick. HEY! Stop laughing- damned computer! I hear you! @_@ Honestly, I don't have time to rant right now, I just wanted to make you aware that all my babbling about The Omen' is finally starting to sum up. You thought I was full of shit, didn't you? It's okay. ^_^ I was beginning to think my mind had taken the final leap into insanity there, for awhile. I knew Eternity wouldn't abandon me, though. Seriously Sara she wouldn't. We've been through HOW much together? And even then, why waste so much time on a viable nothing?  
  
Yes. I KNOW I'm getting off track. Whatever would I do without my number one bitch-in-arms reminding me every few seconds?   
  
@_@!!!!   
  
DON'T SHUT DOWN ON ME!!!!   
  
*Long pause* THANK you Damn, girl. You have a hell of a temper. I didn't think an AI could PMS like-  
  
  
  
  
  
^blip^  
  
  
  
-----  
  
December 23rd – Year 38,009,231,007  
Log 3,562 – section 761 – ledger 4,897  
Continuation   
  
-----   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Remind me not to piss you off, okay?   
  
Alright then, back to business. ^_^ (Punk ass...) In either case, The Omen', of which you've known as long as I is Eternity's scary word for my proverbial signal.' Why did she have to go making it sound all fierce and stuff? THE OMEN Ooooooo!!! *hides behind a desk* Oh well, her gig, her words! Christ, I never expected that rather diverse gathering of dragoons would finally be the ones to do it. Understanding often comes in even the most unpredictable facets, but hells be damned I was a little shocked, yes.   
  
Hnn?  
  
No, I honestly thought that other group of dragoons would uncover the truth; yet seeing as how Rose DID survive I suppose it grants some merit to the cause.   
  
What do you mean, What about Albert?"  
  
Ah- alright. Yes, I'm looking into that. Sarah- don't get me wrong I know these young men and woman are skilled fighters, but this isn't a lame ass God of Destruction that we're dealing with. Hell, Frahma really was rather amusing, wasn't he? *snickers and sighs* I've started the process already, don't worry. As far as choices go, I vouched for Rose as best I could, and I believe that poor Lloyd fellow might make it through, but in the end it IS Eternity's decision. The others may or may not meet her favor.   
  
Now, as far as their awakening has gone thus far, things seem to be in order. It was a bit of a hassle at first; I really am loosing my abilities slowly as the years slip away. Yes, the pain has subsided and the weakness has come and gone, but the honest truth of the matter is that I am loosing myself to Soa's will. Its just been so long, Sarah I can't keep this up forever, and I know that. I suppose the end is drawing to a close just in the nik' of time, eh?  
  
Nyar. But like I said, think positive. ^_^ Why does everyone rat on the optimists anyway? And don't you give me that damned What If' lecture I've made a habit of barreling headlong into the circumstances presented before me, and old habits die hard as the saying goes. There is no way in hell I'll let the coming months pass in vain. That's my promise to you, to myself, and to my sister. Gaia depends on me, you know? I won't give up and I'm not going down without one hell of a fight.  
  
I do NOT sound like I'm trying to convince myself!!!!   
  
@_@ Gods, THANKS Sara you know, a little support would be nice now and then. ;_;  
  
Anyway- Look, save the current data. I TOLD you this was going to be short! You're my journal, not my mother for the love of god! I'll continue this entry and more properly inform you about what's going on soon, but as of now I'd like to sleep. Psh, I guess it really is a good thing only you and I ever read these logs. I sound like a psychotic furby sometimes. Yes, I said furby. So sue me. *Whistles* And now, to quote a song?  
  
*sings*  
  
"It's the end of the world as we know it!  
  
And I feel (scared) fine."  
  
  
  
  
--------------------  
--------------------  
  
  
  
  
End Log – 633rt72 ~ Atredius.  
xi-16-78-567p4rrf23  
  
  
  
  
^blip^ 


	3. Chapter One: The Death of an Elder

---~~~ C R Y O F O M E N S ~~~---  
- Chapter One: The Death of an Elder -  
  


  
Factoids:  
-- Words between ~ signify mindspeech.  
-- Words in _italics_ signify your typical 'flashback' scenario or thoughts by the indicated character.  
-- Words between * are being emphasized.  
  
--------------------  
--------------------  
  
  
  
Shana gently outstretched her hand; awaiting the warm touch she knew would come. In the rational sense, the young woman would wonder how. How could she know? And yet it didn't seem a question she needed or wanted to ask. It had been so, so longwhy think of such a temperamental facet in the first place? Lying down, her body comforted by the grasses below, there seemed no reason to beseech the truth of answers. Her arm reached limply to the blue sky above. Lazy white clouds, and cooling breeze  
  
There  
  
The once dragoon took a shallow breath.  
  
It was a strong touch, but not at all foreboding in its presence as her fingers felt the glide of a palm against her skin. She couldn't see him. Whom she *thought* was a him, yet he was most certainly there. Shana had long remembered this contact for what it had been in her childhood, and was suddenly so overwhelmed by long forgotten aspects of her past that gods, she felt she could cry.  
  
came back.  
  
Her voice? Yes, if only it didn't sound so far away  
  
Of course I came back, little one. I never left you, you know. Dearling, my Shana are you afraid?  
  
Was she afraid?  
  
She loved his voice. It was beautiful. It had always made her feel so loved, and so comforted. No, she was not afraid. Her hand stayed suspended in the tender air, and that just as gentle and formless touch found distinction, now. It felt of satin drawn over a stone hand; yet palpable, all the same. She wished she could see him. She wanted to see him.  
  
I am sad She said finally, dazed hazel eyes peering above to watch the sun splay across her outstretched fingers. A pause came, and then;  
  
Why, Dearling?"  
  
Again, Shana did not speak for a long few moments. Her mind fluttered between reality and realization. Why? Her hand was quietly guided back to her side by that loving touch, where it stayed to stroke her skin in pleasant rhythm. A contact almost whispering, Shh, It's all right. You can tell'  
  
"Haschel's going away..." She said softly.  
  
"It's okay to feel sad." The voice replied as if to confirm an unspoken doubt.  
  
"I know." Her voice came again, swift and light. "But I don't want him to go away, sir. It won't be the same." And Shana closed her eyes. "Dart will be upset. We are all going to miss him..."  
  
The presence left her hand, trailing to her right cheek. She did not know a touch could be so soft. It felt more warm, more inviting than a lover's caress, and yet Shana knew all the same that this feeling was meant to help her. Make it seem better. Make it all go away...?  
  
"Albert's sick..." She murmured."Haschel's dying, and Albert's sick..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you know why? Can you help?"  
  
"No, lovely. Not yet."  
  
Silence. Her hair lifted in the breeze, each almond colored strand beginning to ruffle or drift lazily across still closed eyes. Shana's voice had caught its first threads of pain just then... but the ghostly impression of a hand upon her suddenly conveyed such an impossible sense of peace, the woman was sure not a trouble existed in her world.  
  
"... Thank you." Her voice cooed.  
  
"You've no reason to thank me, Dearling. Now hush. Hush and open your eyes."   
  
  
  
  
--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--  
  
Yet now comes a burning feather  
from the skies of Dragoons' past.  
Glory once in clouds of weather  
brewing with the storms of time.  
  
- Gaian Lore  
  
--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--   
  
  
  
  
Dart tilted his head into the auburn glow of dusk.   
  
He seemed greatly at rest; laying out on a brushed down mat. The pale cream surface danced with hot red and yellow flickers of a setting Rouge sun. Gods, the air was moist. A heavy, thick blanket of tropical heat that saved little comfort to those who preferred the benign chill of cooler weather. The former red-eye dragoon of fire was not a man unaccustomed to temperatures like this; but even he under normal circumstances would feel oppressed by hundred degree weather.  
  
At the moment, he might say he was thankful for it. Just another small nuance to shelter his thoughts from other, far more consuming details. His mind found peace in wailing over the insistent sunburn that ran bare, sweat slick arms and tousled blonde bangs. It was a discomfort, but an able distraction just the same.  
  
He didn't want to think about his grandfather just now. But then, Dart didn't want to avoid the truth, either. He wasn't that sort of man.  
  
"You know, you look like hell and a jar o' pickles, Dart..."  
  
"Oh Really?" He replied to Meru's distinct voice, rolling onto his stomach. The mat gave a protesting screech of crinkles and cracks as he turned his head away from the sunset, raising a brow in the Winglys general direction. She never seemed to quite walk from place to place. 'Moves like a coiled spring-!' Haschel would say.  
  
Meru dropped to her knees beside him, having come up the sandy trail that led out against the palms. From here, where the rugged island landscape dropped over twisted cliffs, you could see the flicker of lamp light in the distance. The air was heavy with rich smelling spice bread and that almost quaint scent that accompanied twilight campfires. For some reason, only now did the very sunset he had been watching seem to register. Outlines; dark, fluttering images of traditional Rouge housing slowly lost their oakwood shades. The deeper, darker tones of coming night had already claimed their otherwise fine tan hue.  
  
Meru gave a disgruntled sort of noise and waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Yes, Really." She tilted her head to one side. "Shana was asking for you, Dart. You've been out here for hours." The young woman dropped from her knees to her left thigh, legs brought up behind her. When again Dart gave no answer, the only lightly irritated expression she held faded quickly. Meru sighed and poked his shoulder.  
  
"I won't blame you for wanting to be alone, Dart. But avoiding this is-"  
  
"-I'm not avoiding anything, Meru."   
  
The Wingly lifted her chin. "Yeah. Well, we could use you. Back at the Tage' house, I mean. You know Kongol lives there, now?"  
  
"-You said Shana was asking for me?"  
  
Meru's brows knotted together, ruby eyes catching the sunlight that so quickly faded. Concern. Yes, she seemed to demonstrate that emotion more and more these days. With a sort of hesitant gesture, Dart could almost feel her trying to figure this out. Had he changed the subject? Was it an honest question? Even further, did it even matter? No, not really. That was an answer both of them knew.  
  
"Yeah..." Meru smiled then, gentle and able. "She's asleep, though. I just thought I should tell you. I was talking to her earlier. About all this mess, I mean. Its been awhile, Dart-boy! You know, I sort of just wanted to say 'hi' too." A quick, 'devil may care' grin. " Six months ain't all that much, no. But I expected a little more then a nod when you arrived this morning."  
  
At that, Dart came alive a little. He smiled. His first smile in what seemed a long time, but etched with the classic grace of old habit. "- Yeah. Sorry, Meru."  
  
She waved a hand once more. "Ain't nothing to be sorry for. We've all been a little depressed. Remember though, if Haschel knew we were brooding like this he'd up and kick our asses! Dart- he understands its his time. And we're all here for him." She placed a hand over his own. "Let that dirty old man go out with the party he wants, huh?"  
  
Dart's grin grew broader. "Yeah huh." A laugh. "Thanks. Hey- What's with the new get up? You look good, though!"  
  
Meru's face brightened. "Oh!? I..." And she looked down at her figure a moment.   
  
Dart had heard from Shana earlier that Meru's 'new' appearance had... shocked her, to say the least. Dart had tilted his head at the declaration. Was he supposed to be surprised? He was, though. Seeing her without the jumble of blue and gold bows that normally accompanied her petite frame seemed... almost odd, now. In their place? Light blue breeches and loose, navy blue shorts. There was an ornate wrap of cloth pulled over her chest, clasped at its front by a delicate gold buckle. She still wore her hair up, though. Still that girlish charm.  
  
Hell, he supposed...   
  
... It struck him. It really did. Not because clothing alone was such a significant facet... it was trivial by all means. But he had found (with a near jolt...) that the young girl he had grown to consider a young sister was now a young woman. How long had he truly been away from them? His friends? Only a few months, surely. Affairs of the state had eaten away his social life with steady strokes. Had kept him away from the people he cared most for. He would always have Shana. Always... but he needed them, too. His fellow dragoons. A kinship between them had formed in the final hours of that terrible crisis those three years ago.  
  
He couldn't stand the thought of loosing that. Loosing touch. And now in loosing Haschel, and gods, perhaps Albert....  
  
"Da~art..." Meru whined."You're drifting off on me. Come on" - And she snapped her fingers, watching Dart blink and sit up. "I've known chipmunks that pay more attention, ya know? Look, like I said, don't brood, okay? NO ONE has seen much of you since showing up with Shana earlier. I think some conversation is in order for the big bad Divine Dragoon."  
  
Divine Dragoon?  
  
That's right... he wasn't the dragoon of fire. It still seemed wrong, even now.  
  
He suddenly felt a hand on his chin. Meru's - tilting his head up and down.  
  
"What's that?" She said with an edge of mischievous glee. "Dart-boy nodded? Alright then- come on... And hell, you better take a shower before the ceremony-!!!"  
  
Dart rose to his feet, body still drained by nostalgic musings. He shook his head as if to clear it, looking out over the ocean that roared far below. A smirk turned on Meru."-So your saying I stink?"  
  
"-I'm saying this spot has been your personal sauna since you came out here around 3 in the afternoon, and I don't want you sticking to the floor when we get inside." Meru lifted herself to her feet, hands on her hips. "Let's go."  
  
"- Nn? Well, just one thing..."  
  
"Wut!?"  
  
"- When did you become my mother?"  
  
Meru gave him a smack, but she was laughing too.  
  
The Tage' house was a place named affectionately for it's over abundance of the Tage' plant. A pretty thing, with long, delicate red petals and a fluffy white pollen center. Dart could see them even now as he and Meru made their way across the trails that led back to the heart of Rouge. It was a meeting house, he supposed. The island equivalent of a Serdian hotel or Tiberoan tavern. He cast his eyes up at the crude but sturdy woodwork, thinking about that morning when he'd quietly excused himself and had gone roaming down to the cliffs. Gods, but the time flew. He'd barely taken in the world around him. Rouge was, perhaps, one of the very few places that hadn't experienced some degree of change throughout Endiness after the Moon Crisis came to pass.  
  
The wooden planks and beams still stretched low or held tall; admirable craftwork and knotted ladders pent up around the quaint dwellings around them. It was heart, soul and the musky waft of woodsmoke nearby that perhaps made this place more comforting than he had ever expected.  
  
Meru passed under a row of lanterns, turning her ruby eyes on a ladder nearby the stilted structure. "- Coming, Dart?"  
  
He hadn't realized he'd stopped a moment to look over the all-to-familier buildings. Dart peered at her through tousled sandy blonde bangs.  
  
Meru smiled at him. "- The showers they recently installed are on the first floor. It's just easiest to get the pumps working from that location. Freaky- ya know? Even the castles don't have these things yet, and Rouge does! They'll probably be a great convenience and all, but I'll take my dips in the ocean any day! Bah!"  
  
"- Going off on a tangent there, Meru?"  
  
"Shaddup and clean up, Dart-boy." She grinned again. "I'll see you upstairs, okay? We'll have some drinks waiting."  
  
Dart nodded.  
  
  
  
--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--   
  
  
  
Miranda always had a way of getting attention. Truth be told, her voice alone could probably make a dragon think twice about crossing her path. But then, even when she didn't feel the need to shout lest her point be made, a hard fist worked just as well.  
  
"Goddess DAMN them, Emily-! Who the hell do they think they ARE!?"  
  
Kongol lifted his eyes gently from the book before him, a brow raised. Even as Emily moved to scold the white-silver dragoon, he could still see ripples crashing haphazardly against the sides of their glasses; bits of juice or water splattering out over the lounge table. Serdio's queen moved to steady the cups, and Miranda blurted out a course apology. He stayed silent a moment, then;  
  
"- Problems, Miranda?"  
  
A snort greeted him in reply as the blonde apologized again, using a nearby cloth to dab up the spills. Emily smiled at her in a sort of affectionate manner of exasperation, sitting across from Miranda in a small ring of chairs. Meru had vacated her place around the table in search of Dart not long ago, and Shana still lay asleep in the nearby room. The queen was more concerned about waking up their friend than the sudden disarray of polished wooden mugs.  
  
"You've been listening- right? Don't give me that-!"  
  
Kongol only folded his book, leaning back against the cot beneath him. "Listening, yes. Harming furniture, no."  
  
Miranda smiled a rough smile, then all at once put a hand to her head and let out a grave sigh. It was another few moments before she looked back up at Emily.  
  
"... I really am sorry, my friend. But in answer to your question- they are who they are. You know I don't agree with this any more then you do."  
  
"I DO know-" And Miranda took a hefty swig of her drink, grimacing in thought. "-that. But forgive me, highness... Your father is a piece of shit."  
  
That was one way to put it.  
  
Emily smirked sadly, drawing a thin string of near white-blonde hair behind one ear. "Granted what has happened in the past few months, I'm tending to agree with you, Miranda. I suppose it's hard to say. He's my father, I feel as if I should love him..." And her violet eyes lifted, a sudden pain within. "But he won't stop. I'm trying to reason with him, and he... he just..."  
  
Kongol watched the rafters of his home gleam with dull firelight, the embers of a once-burning hearth now minimal in comparison to the light that lanterns could provide. He rose quietly, heavy footfalls ending near the chest where he kept a jar of oil and matchflare. One by one, the Giganto began around the second floor of a perhaps quaint dwelling, setting the lamps to burn. Emily's slender, controlled features were suddenly set aglow as she closed her eyes.  
  
"- He wants control. He wants Serdio."  
  
"He won't have it. Albert's not going to die." Kongol stated in a matter-of-fact manner, refilling the base of the last lantern with oil and striking a final matchflare.  
  
"NEVERMIND the fact that Emily IS queen. We all know Albert is going to pull through whether that fast bastard likes it or not, but what *I* don't understand is how he could think a sick king means fair grabs! Theresa is outraged as hell. Doesn't Zoir realize he could be looking at a war if he presses this issue?" Another swig of her drink, and Miranda placed her mug back on the table. "He's up and looking to build a superpower. Our treaties won't allow that-!"  
  
"- And yet Sandora could prove an allied factor, if my father wants to fight dirty. He has contacts. A separation of communications is technically unwritten in the binds of such documents."  
  
Emily fell silent after she had spoken, feeling the slow boiling rage of her friend set back to simmer. Kongol's kind brown eyes seemed to offer her reassurance even as he took a seat near the two, crossing both arms as a sentinel might. He carried such an air of commonplace knowledge these days- dare she say he even felt like a father figure, at points?  
  
"It will be all right, Emily." A large, tender smile. "You'll always have us by your side."  
  
The young queen returned his expression, albeit weakly. "I know. Thank you. I simply pray... that my love will weather this storm."  
  
Miranda nodded. "Seems we all got our storms to deal with, these days."  
  
At a sudden patter of shoes against the floorboards, all three friends turned to regard Meru. Kicking a vine from her feet as she entered the room, both Emily and Miranda were already staring behind her. They were looking for Dart, and somewhat sank back in their chairs when they realized he wasn't with her.  
  
"Friggin ladders are pain in the ass sometimes- how the hell do you CLIMB them, Kongol!?" And Meru gave a sigh, plunking into the chair nearest her to glare at the Giganto."Ya'd think it would be wiser constructing your home on the *first* floor."  
  
Kongol shrugged. It was a nice break in conversation no matter what the topic. "I like it. High, I mean. Besides, The first floor is still designated as the official tavern of Rouge. I've somewhat messed things up in 'taking over' the second floor."  
  
"Nevermind that- Where's Dart?"  
  
Meru blinked at Miranda, eyeing a spatter of water on the table that probably meant she'd slammed it with her fist again. The Wingly settled back into her seat. "Downstairs, but he'll be up soon. He's just taking a shower."  
  
Emily brought out a cloth once more, having followed Meru's gaze to the unkempt spill, and gave a sigh. "That's good."  
  
Then came a silence.  
  
It was hard to understand, sometimes. Life in general. The 'How to' and the 'How not' to approach any number of situations, memories and the like. There had been a time, Meru could remember, when they'd all sat together and laughed because they were happy. Truly happy; lost in the pleasure of what they knew and understood to be true. Dart and Shana would hold hands, sitting together on a couch nearby. Albert and Emily would be side by side, offering words of wisdom at the drop of a hat. She and Miranda might squabble, hug, then squabble again; only to end up laughing as if sisters caught up in the ridiculous web of their own musings. It was so easy to picture Haschel running through the door with a broom at his back, and then there was Kongol. Kongol, who would just stand, nod, and shake his head.  
  
She wanted it back; those times. And somehow, like now- sitting here? It only made her wish for them more. Idle conversation replaced *real* conversation. Words were said in forced tones of acceptance and cheerful regret. Meru didn't want to play games like these, and she wanted to show the others it wasn't all so bad. They'd been through worse, for the love of god.  
  
Yes, Haschel was dying. Albert was sick.  
  
But they were here-! Together! And youngest of the group or not, Meru found herself a foothold of reassurance even when she had not intended to become one. As far as she saw it; Haschel would go out with the friends he'd come to love. It was natural; death by age. She would miss him... goddess- yes! But she would rather remember him a lively spirit then bedridden by the hindrance of 73 long years. When her mind trailed to Albert, she did not see defeat there. He wouldn't die, and that was all there was to it.  
  
He'd told her so, afterall.  
  
And he was always right- that stupid braniac! Always!  
  
She'd been the first person to arrive at Rouge come Kongol's invite, explaining the situation regarding Haschel's health. Miranda, dressed in her customary attire of formal stature, had shown up not long after wearing a visage of pain and confusion. There wasn't much to be said between them. Meru had hoped that perhaps, when Emily, Shana and Dart arrived, it would get... better.  
  
... But Emmy was so drained. Sad. The Wingly could understand. Dart had seemed wrung to his fairest strings. As commander of the 7th knighthood and guardian of affairs of the state, she could understand that also.  
  
Perhaps Shana was the only among them that seemed to share her opinion on these matters. She had taken her hand, smiled, and told Meru everything would be okay. She was glad Shana didn't seem distraught. At least, not more then tired. But that could be expected with a child on the way...  
  
"... So how's Haschel?"  
  
"Fine." Emily replied gently to Meru's question. "With the elders. They'll call us down when they're ready."  
  
  
--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--   
  
  
Dart twisted the handle.  
  
And twisted the handle...  
  
And stared at the handle...  
  
Until realizing he hadn't primed the pump. A hand flopped out of the booth he stood within, searching about for the metal slab that was connected to a rather ludicrous jumble of pipes and sticks. Once found, he jerked the handle roughly up and down, trying to prompt a bit of water pressure. The damned thing was supposed to work just like a water pump, right? When nothing happened, Dark glared hotly at the 'shower head' that was perched above him. It consisted of a tube, a hook, and a metal box with eight holes.   
  
"... I don't have time to be standing nude in an enclosed pine shed waiting for some stupid little invention to spout-"  
  
A stream of liquid smacked him right in the eye.  
  
"-Water..."  
  
With a few more gurgles and some sort of ungodly screech, Dart blinked in mild surprise as he was painted from head to toe in seawater. It was notably cooler than the water in the bathing pools nearby, and so Dart decided to forgive its previous assault. He didn't understand these contraptions, nor did he particularly care for them, but change was a part of life as they said. He reached his fingers into a nearby wooden bowl of Salve that would ease the sunburn on his shoulders and applied it carefully as the water rained down. It did feel good, he'd have to admit that much.  
  
Another plodding of salve. Enough to administer it's soothing herbs, and water to chase the excess away. He thought of Shana, then. She could probably use a bit of the same, as on their trip to Rouge she'd picked up a rather hurtful burn across her nose and cheeks. Hands absently working away the sweat that day had wrought from him, Dart gazed at the little bowl thoughtfully. Yes, he'd do so. Any little comfort was better than not. He'd been trying to keep her...  
  
... well.  
  
But then, what was a little sunburn? Little things were making him anxious, and Dart didn't quite approve of that.  
  
Sighing, he braced his hands against the wall in front of him and bowed his head at the thought. Liquid raced over his body, finding the grooves of muscle and form that provided natural routes to the floor below. Dart closed his eyes against the comforting feel of water, and wondered helplessly over his own musings.  
  
Little things.  
  
_Like my child, and my wife, and my life..._  
  
And they weren't really little things at all, were they?  
  
_- And my grandfather, and my friends, and my country..._  
  
The former divine dragoon closed the shower some few minutes later, and thought again a phrase that had haunted him for three years solid, now.  
  
"Why did so much have to change...?"  
  
A man's voice had asked that question. His voice, which sounded so much more rough and able then its bearer truly felt. Everything had changed, because life always changed. For good or for bad, he'd known that. There had never been any use in asking pointless questions. The pointless answer was never as comforting as the truth of the fact.  
  
Dart reached out of the shower once again, grabbed a towel he'd set aside earlier, and quickly dried off.  
  
_Just suck it up and go meet the others._  
  
  
  
  
  
~ end chapter one ~


	4. Chapter Two: My Winds of Warning

---~~~ C R Y O F O M E N S ~~~---  
- Chapter Two : My Winds of Warning -  
  


  
Factoids:  
-- Words between ~ signify mindspeech.  
-- Words in _italics_ signify your typical 'flashback' scenario or thoughts by the indicated character.  
-- Words between * are being emphasized.  
  
Notes:  
  
-- For those of you confused by the prologue, *laughs* - don't worry. It's not exactly meant to be understood just yet. Woots to the people who understood the computer connotations. *winks*  
  
-- Thanks to everyone, be it in Review on FF.net or over email, for your support! Um... I got alot of really nice feedback. ^_^ Remember, please feel free to give constructive criticism. Flames will be laughed at. ^_^  
  
-- Anyone remember Derrick? ^_^  
  
--------------------  
--------------------  
  
  
  
  
Voices...?  
  
Shana rolled her head to one side on the pillow beneath, giving a little yawn. She could hear Miranda and Meru speaking, although the manner was hushed; no doubt in consideration of their once-sleeping companion. She smiled gratefully for that thought, as recently she'd heard more than her fair share of shouting back home.   
  
The hazel eyed girl watched briefly as dancing shadows fluttered into the guest room. Kongol was walking about the main chamber of his home, quietly setting alight the oil lamps therein. She turned her head once more under the comforting glow, bathed by the soothing darkness around her and the knowledge that her friends were so close by.  
  
A gentle breath. How long had she been sleeping?  
  
It didn't seem so great a while, but from the window nearest Shana could tell darkness had already fallen. Her mind felt somewhat clouded; as if it was taking longer to rouse than her body itself. Something like the edges of a dream came to mind. Warmth, a bright blue sky, a gentle touch... but none of that really mattered, just now. She really did need to rise and greet the others more properly. Upon her earlier arrival, she hadn't done much more than hugged her hello's and drifted off into the guest bedroom.  
_  
And that's really not like me..._  
  
Shana pulled herself upwards, noting a soft down blanket had been covered over her frame sometime earlier. Kongol, no doubt. Carefully folding said cloth into a neat little bundle, she placed it at the head of the cot; prompt to make sure the bed was left tidy and kept. Well then.  
  
"So how's Haschel?" Meru was asking from the other room, and Emily replied a gentle; "Fine. With the elders. They'll call us down when they're ready."  
  
Where was Dart?  
  
But as Shana straightened her attire and sipped a bit of water from a nearby glass, the question answered itself. Her eyes turned once more to the single bedroom window at the sound of footsteps. The brush of cloth on sand, the light gait, that sigh...  
  
Shana placed her hands on the sill, and peered outside.  
  
"Dart-!"  
  
He was walking below on the path that led to the front of the Tage' house, brushing damp strands of sandy blonde hair behind one ear. At the sound of her voice her love tensed, paused, and glanced upwards to find her gaze. It was a moment in gentle surprise before he echoed a quiet; "Shana?" - Upon which Dart smiled and gave a wave. "Your up..."  
  
She nodded. "I am. I'm going to see the others. Are you-"  
  
"- I'll be with you and the group in just a moment."  
  
Shana nodded, ducking back in.  
  
Exiting the room thereafter, the group already assembled seemed to give a joint sigh of relief; be it from the departure of their original topic or simply to see she was well. Self consciously, the hazel eyed girl bowed her head slightly. Her simple white top and tan skirt wafted lazily around her ankles as Shana made it out into the middle of the room and took a seat near Emily. Meru was smiling like hell.  
  
"Your awake!"  
  
"Ah... Yes." A smile. "Dart's coming up. He should be here any moment."  
  
That somewhat earned a joint sigh of relief as well. Emily leaned forwards to drape her arms over her knees, head tilted. She glanced to Miranda, and Miranda glanced back at Shana with a smile.   
  
"How's the kiddo?"  
  
"Coming along fine, really." And Shana nodded her thanks as Kongol handed her a cup of juice. She wasn't entirely sure of the kind, but anything that harbored the exotic fruits found in Rouge was always a good thing. Taking a sip of the nectar, a hand panned softly over her stomach. She was only just beginning to show. "Noticeable?"  
  
"Kinda sorta." Meru replied with a grin. "Great. So soon I'm gonna be babysitting a Minidart."  
  
Miranda snorted. "That'll be hell."  
  
"Hey-!"  
  
Laughter.   
  
"Great. I leave you guys alone for a few hours, and what happens? Talking behind my back. I swear..."  
  
THAT voice turned every head in the room. Shana smiled expectantly, but the rest looked, perhaps for a moment, even overjoyed despite themselves. Meru hopped to her knees on her chair, reaching a high five to their 'fearless leader' as Dart wandered over to the group. He had a towel half shucked over his head, rubbing at it furiously to dry the strands. "How'd ya like the shower-!?"  
  
He gave her outstretched hand a smack. "Piece of crap."  
  
"Bwhahha!!! I know!!!" And the Wingly clambered about a moment to find him an extra seat, pulling one up instantly. A second later, she lifted another glass of juice for him to take, and Dart echoed a parched; "Thanks." Before draining half the cup in a single swig. All at once he plunked down on the chair, eyeing the group. The group was eyeing him.  
  
"... You guys trying to freak me out or something...?"  
  
"Just happy to see you." Miranda half-scowled in a mocking manner. "I'm glad Meru went to get you. I'd say you could have stared out to sea another five hours if she hadn't." She tossed her head to Shana. "Your wife went right to sleep. We really haven't seen much of either of you."  
  
"Sorry." The couple in question seemed to echo at once. This earned giggles from Emily and Meru; but Dart brushed them off with a lopsided smile and reached over, handing Shana a small little packet.  
  
"For your sunburn? It's a salve." And as he spoke, She nodded her thanks. Kongol was rubbing a brow.  
  
"I admit, we've been worried about you."  
  
"Bah. I'm alright, big guy. Gods know its been hectic as of recent, but.." And Dart sipped his juice again. Shana now fiddled briefly with the item in her hands before looking up at her companions. There was a brief silence. Obviously, a request of sorts on further elaboration. No doubt Emily had brought the group up to speed, but...  
  
"Its... been hard, I guess. Not really all the time, I mean, but..." She shrugged briefly." Zoir's been horrible. Ever since Albert got sick, he's been pressing Emily to waive control of the crown to him in the event of his death. I think everyone here knows that's not going to happen." A somber nod ran throughout the group. "But nevertheless, thinks he's entitled to the power of Serdio simply because Emily is his daughter; king or no king."  
  
"Which-" Emily added. "Has put a terrible strain on Dart." She looked to her friends. "You all know he's become Guardian of the state, and holds command of the 7th knighthood. Oh gods, my friend, I'm so sorry about all of this..."  
  
"Don't be." Dart smiled at her in a fashion that was weary, but heartfelt. He quietly pushed the thoughts in his head back as they slowly took to creeping up once more. A smile was easier to wear then a frown, at times. He could certainly afford a smile for the sake of his comrades. "Grah... yeah, I get troubles, but it's nothing I can't handle." And he raised a brow at Meru's scowl. "It's not that bad-!"  
  
Said Wingly waved her arms dramatically. "No way!! Emily told us what they put you through!" And now Miranda came into the conversation again-  
  
"Hell right she did! Look, they piss you off, just call me..."  
  
Now Dart couldn't HELP but smile a little.  
  
"GUYS-! Settle down, alright?"  
  
Emily patted Miranda's arm to appease her temper a moment. "It's true, nevertheless. I'm often stuck in negotiations between Sandora and Serdio. The reunion of the factions has reunited Serdia, yes, but tensions still remain. Hellena has become a whole new base of operations for some sort of political reformation movement." A sigh. "And as I'm not always available, Dart has been shuffled over to Tiberoa at least six times this month alone. God knows what my father attempts to accomplish in having him there."  
  
"He keeps offering me either opportunities of SOME facet, empty threats, or propositions of the kind that run along my giving him command of the 7th knighthood."  
  
Miranda looked like she was going to hit the table again.  
  
"And HIS excuse!? Because he's afraid Theresa may be plotting an attack against him! We damn will if he breaks treaty! I know what he's doing, though! Hah! That little maggot is trying to weaken Serdio! I say he wants war; but is looking for a scapegoat to the clause. ie; taking over Serdio from the inside out so he can spare his fat ass any trouble or- GOD forbid- Loss of men!!"  
  
Another silence.  
  
"I don't quite see why Zoir would be so power hungry."  
  
Everyone looked at Kongol a moment. He threaded his large hands together, leaning backwards in his seat.  
  
"He's not a wholesome character, no. But I know, and I think Emily knows, that the movements he's made over these past months have been both drastic and very out of character."  
  
Emily confided that understanding in a soft; 'hnn."  
  
Miranda just looked miffed. "So? It's not like we have an evil Zoir clone waddling around and batting people with his staff. After that whole scandal with Lenus, TRUST me, we've had representative mages from OUR country periodically summoned over to check for foreign magical signatures. He's showing his true colors; and I can't see outside influence being a facet. Who would so much as bother? His new wife? That woman wouldn't hurt a fly. She's wimpy enough to make Charle look like a demoness with five heads."  
  
Shana chuckled lightly. "She's right, on that account. I've met her. She's really very sweet."  
  
"Wimp."  
  
Meru grinned. "I think she's sweet too."  
  
"A wimp, I tell you! And... HEY! You've never even met her-!!"  
  
Meru started snickering.  
  
"DESPITE THAT..." Miranda snarled. "She doesn't approve of what Zoir's been up to either, as of late. If she was in on it, I doubt she'd disprove of her own plan."  
  
"Regardless..." Dart finally interrupted."What is, is, right? We'll figure it out in time. For now-"   
  
The ladder that served as an entryway suddenly gave a rumble. Quietly jolted from their thoughts and conversation; the group of friends turned their heads to find a short man emerge into the room from below. With the softest motion, he bowed gently, and smiled in greeting.  
  
"If you will accompany me, it's time."  
  
All at once, every notion dropped. Each of the six warriors came to their feet.  
  
  
--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--   
  
  
Out past the boat house, through the swaying brambles of palm tree's and island shrub, there was a small little house that sat on the coast. Its wood was wired with vines that panned all over; emerging from the forests not far up shore to find hold in worn crevices. Only a shack by most comparison; today the path to its ancient door was flanked by slow burning candles. The sandy beach trail had been neatly combed over for Dart and company as the small procession made their way southward. Candleflame flickered in silent eyes, though behind the blue, the brown, the violet, or the ruby... emotion did indeed show.   
  
Up ahead, the meager dwelling rose against a near departed sunset. The waters of rumbling ocean waves were black, only tinted with highlights of flicking color when they might crash against the shore into billions of white droplets. These swelled, spread, and returned to the sea in a never-ending, eternal lull. As the small elder that had roused the group continued on, Dart respectfully realized how appropriately this had been undertaken.  
  
By Rogue tradition, the sea was the bringer of life. From she, every living creature had been birthed; and so in death, every living creature should be returned. The candles signified the blaze of the sun, the watchful specter, who if not present in the night; could guide in flame the dead to their waters. The subtle touches of culture; of a devotion to a simple way of life, touched him in a way. Haschel had always been a part of this, and he wished he'd had time to learn more of it.  
  
From his grandfather, specifically.  
  
Either way, when they reached the housing, he was prepared. White hair tumbling over his shoulders, the elder now reached out a hand and opened a door to allow them entry. Dart nodded gently, stepping inside with Shana behind him. Meru entered next, leading a silent Emily and Miranda in her wake. Finally, Kongol was the one that closed the door, and as one, they observed the room.  
  
It too, was a boat house of sorts. Simply smaller, and lacking a southern wall where a dock had been centered. Again, those candles sat about. Some in clusters, some on stools or strung across the floor. It made the walls seem both lively and aglow; a comforting presence. When they sighted the water, however, most didn't expect to find Haschel situated in the single boat that was evident nearby. Ahead, he was speaking quietly with a few other men and woman. All of them were amidst the formality of parting words.  
  
Meru, despite her obvious surprise, remained quiet when Haschel gave a terrible cough, and then a grin to end them all. One thin hand reached. Waved at them. The gathered persons already within the small area backed up and away, exiting quietly all at once.  
  
"... Just can't do anything normal, can you?" Were Dart's first affectionate words as he came near.  
  
"Your damned right I can't." His grandfather mused aloud. His voice sounded weak, but the passion behind his words were ever so admittedly Haschel. The elder was dressed as he always had; although his body hadn't kept the same stature Dart was used to seeing. His limbs had thinned out. His face was drawn more gaunt... and now, as Dart knelt beside him to take his hand? It shook. It actually shook.  
  
"... It isn't only old age, is it?"  
  
Haschel smiled a brash grin, and patted his hand gently.  
  
"We don't know what it is, my boy. But it doesn't really matter- now does it?"  
  
Dart felt his throat clench tight when, after those words, Haschel lifted to his hand a stone. The dragoon spirit of thunder rested in his palm a moment later, and as if to protest the transfer, far off at sea lightning flickered. He gazed into the deep violet quietly, looking up to his friends. Miranda and Meru were holding hands. Emily's face was a mask of control, and Kongol's a somber visage.   
  
Shana had bit her lower lip, watching quietly.  
  
"You find a good dragoon for that one, you hear?"  
  
Dart clenched it tight a moment before pocketing the item, and nodded.  
  
"Bah. That's a good thing, then. And dear gods, why the long faces, you six!? Even with Shana having MY great-grandson or great-granddaughter on the way?" Haschel absently lit the wicks of three candles in his boat, regarding them quietly. Dart smiled in a sad fashion; but Meru stepped forwards.  
  
"Ha-" She cut herself short. "You... I.. I mean... a boat!? Why a boat? Aren't you- I mean- It- this-!"  
  
He smiled at her. "Meru darlin', I could either wait for death on some godforsaken little bed, or I could hassle my attendants to bring me all the way out here. I'd rather use what's left of my breath out on the open sea, you know? It's all about the fun. Maybe I can't go out with a bang, but who knows... I might encounter a sea serpent or the like."  
  
"And you'll STILL get it before it gets you." Miranda grinned.  
  
"Maybe, eh?" Haschel replied cheerfully, reaching out a hand to the Wingly of their group as she came near, taking it carefully.  
  
"Were... going to miss you." Shana said gently.  
  
"I promise I'll do my best for Rouge." Came Kongol's next few words.   
  
"I'm sure you will, friend." Haschel echoed. Meru was now crying, if not silently. She had forced her head down as if to stop the others from viewing her tears, and reached precariously over the gap between dock and boat to give Haschel a long hug.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too. I love you, and It's not fair my friends have to go away."  
  
Haschel kissed her forehead in a fatherly manner, and helped Meru to right herself once more after a few moments. "I love you too, Meru, and the whole lot of you ruffians." A grin. "Just you promise me to make sure these fools go out and party sometimes, alright, gal?"  
  
Closing Ruby eyes, the young woman nodded quickly. "I promise."  
  
"Good girl. SO. Who's going to help me set sail, hnn?"  
  
It was with laughter that the group of friends aided their companion. The tone of each voice was mournful in its own right, but even still accepting of the inevitable. Emily carefully handed Haschel a blanket, while Kongol easily unlatched the ropes that fastened the boat to the dock. There were more words, more tears; anything that could really be expected for those loosing one of their own. That was all Dart could continue to think when at last Haschel jerked lightly on the oars, and his small little vessel began to creep away from shore. Together, they stood on the dock. Together, they watched him leave.  
  
"Dart-!" Came Haschel's voice. "I'm proud of you. You remember that-! Shana, keep that boy in line! And damnit Emily, when your husband wakes up, tell him I'm mad he missed this!!"  
  
Dart nodded ever so gently, and raised a hand as Emily gave a soft laugh. He did not stop waving; NONE of them stopped waving gently into the cool night air until the candles that guided Haschel soon flickered out to far to see. When they finally had, he rubbed his sleeve over his eyes, knowing that behind him, similar gestures were being played out. Beside him, Shana's frame trembled only slightly with silent sobs; and it was a recollection he could not soon forget to see a tear crest the masculine lines of Kongol's face.  
  
"... Always for adventure."  
  
"Always." Meru echoed.  
  
"Haschel, we'll never forget you."  
  
  
--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--   
  
  
"Sir-!!" The voice rang out. At first, it seemed to faint to hear, but now? It was certainly not a sound one could ignore. Nearly loosing his perch on the chair cocked precariously beneath him, the Watchman pulled himself upright, looking out through the high tower windows. A boat? Wha-!? Yet unmistakably, that was the source of the voice.  
  
"Sir! Please! Open your gates, I have an urgent message for her Majesty of Serdio, and his honor Dart Feld-!"  
  
At this the watchman blinked. "Berdu, do you remember a Dart Feld comin' to this island earlier?" And he turned, looking at his partner who scrambled over to the gate-side of the tower.  
  
"Yes indeed, Jarray." He nodded quickly. "Open those gates; I'll see what this is all about, aye?" And as his friend made to work the crank that would give rise to the docking gates below, Berdu quickly ran to the ladder nearest, sliding down the rungs with practiced ease to reach the lower docks. He quickly vaulted over one of the waterways that intertwined with the watchtower, and then came to a halt near the gate that was now slowly rising.  
  
"Hurry it up, Jarray!"  
  
"I am-!"  
  
Abroad, a lantern was visible; shinning through the eerie black of night. As Berdu squinted ahead, he could make out only two figures total. One was dressed in military regalia of some kind. The other; an oarsman. The more official looking member of this late night voyage gave him a wave as the gate was finally pulled up, and all at once jumped into the dock as soon as their vessel was stationary. Berdu jumped back.  
  
"Hold it now! What's all-" And a scroll was suddenly thrust into his hands before he could complete the question.  
  
"Terribly sorry, sir! Please, deliver this message at once to Queen Emily of Serdia."  
  
Berdu STARED. "And what's going on? I'll get it to her, no worries on that-!"  
  
The officer only shook his head. "I am Derrick Macuro. Please tell her that. Any other information is strictly confidential at this time."  
  
"Oh." Was the lame reply. "You're sure you don't wanna give this to her yo-"  
  
"No time, sir-!" And the black-haired knight leapt back into the boat, standing as it began away once again. A baffled Berdu called after him regardless, utterly struck.  
  
"This is with Serdio!? Is something wrong?! What brews!?"  
  
"Give her the message!" Derrick echoed hurriedly, and beckoned his oarsman to quicken his pace. Berdu stared as the gate lowered once again, holding the parchment outright a moment. As Jarray peered at him from above, either resident of Rouge only spared each other a glance before Berdu took off, running hell bent throughout the paths outside.  
  
"Queen Emily!!!"  
  
Heads poked out from the houses nearest as the watchman bolted past.  
  
"Queen Emily of Serdio-!"  
  
  
  
  
  
~ end chapter two ~


	5. Chapter Three: The Resurrection of a Nam

---~~~ C R Y O F O M E N S ~~~---  
- Chapter Three : The Resurrection of a Name. -  
  


  
Factoids:  
  
-- Words between ~ signify mindspeech.  
-- Words in _italics_ signify your typical 'flashback' scenario or thoughts by the indicated character.  
-- Words between * are being emphasized.  
  
Notes:  
  
-- Do you guys find the type I'm using is to small? I've been worried about that...  
-- Although I update monthly on the 14th- I'm going to have Chapter 4 out Dec. 24th as a sorta present for anyone who enjoys this story; and with my well wishings to all you wonderful authors out there that keep LOD alive. Chapter 5 will be posted January 14th 2003 - on schedule.  
  
--------------------  
--------------------  
  
  
  
Alot was different in the Endiness of the here and now; or so Miranda often mused. Alliances and newly budding rivalries were bonded and broken. Strangers became friends as friends became strangers. Little things, even, like Kongol's 3rd year in developing his now fluent English were apparent to someone as keen on 'watching' as Miranda tended to be... but sometimes- yes. Things still managed to shock her; no matter how numb to change she'd hoped she was becoming.  
  
No one had told her Emily was the new bearer of the Golden Dragoon Spirit, for instance.  
  
Truthfully, the gravity of the revelation had gone unnoticed at first. Her eyes were still heavy with an unfamiliar dampness when a local Rouge villager came sprinting his way towards the group. He was one of the watchmen; with a scroll in hand that he waved wildly, caught up in the excitement of a seeming 'something wrong.' She remembered turning, her body naturally on edge as the vulnerability that was emotion came creeping up- choking her with Haschel's departure, and the images thereof. She didn't want to let it matter that much... so if however odd, the distraction came before a tear could fall.  
  
For a moment Miranda had been thankful- until Emily took the offered parchment and opened it hurriedly; violet eyes scanning the text within.  
  
That was when the spirit had come out; as the queen's eyes flew wide in shock and fear. Slender fingers worked into the fabric of her light white tunic, grasping the stone that surely Miranda had remembered previously in Kongol's care. Concern for the moment overwrought the questions; 'how?' and 'why?' at the time, but as a pause came between friends and circumstance, her mind briefly alighted with shock.  
  
Dart was at Emily's side in a breath. "Emily-!?"  
  
"-There is an intruder at Indels." The queen rushed out. Her voice was calm but strained as Kongol's brows narrowed, and both Meru and Shana stepped forward as if jarred. "-Dart-!"  
  
The scroll fell into his hands. Miranda pressed past Kongol to see the damned thing; mouth twisted into a grimace.  
  
"What's going on!?"  
  
Said watchman seemed to be milling around the circle of dragoons; wondering until Kongol told him to go back and prepare a boat. With a choppy bow and a scuttle of shoes on the sand beneath his feet, the man ran back up the beach on which he'd found Dart's group. By now, towards the town itself, lights were flickering on and voices rose into the once-calm night.  
  
No time to mourn.  
  
Dart looked up from the print in his hands. Slowly. His eyes grasped Emily's, and her own bore into his. Meru's jaw knit, her gaze knowing all to well that the following night wasn't about to be spent as previously planned. Miranda's peircing gaze stole to Shana; and all at once, you could say it was amazing how the six simply knew; simply understood one another. They had been comrades for years; and even after months apart were able to recognize a call for action.  
  
"... We have a situation."  
  
Miranda already began stalking up the beach- towards the dock with Emily on her heels. "... I assume you'll tell us on the way?"  
  
A sharp nod. "The Siren's Fury is stationed not far offshore. Let's go-!!!"  
  
And that it was- as Dart had just read. The group didn't question- or bother to protest and wonder. That wasn't their place; and regardless of time or placement or purpose? This was their duty. As footsteps rushed, Dart's voice rang out. A man had arrived at Indels not some few hours ago, knocked the castle guards outright unconscious, and had locked himself inside Albert's chamber where a magical barrier now restricted anyone further access. Emily's features were drawn sharp as her tresses flowed; now running to the docks ahead. Meru sprinted after her, light voice suddenly commanding as she instructed the nearest residents to return inside.  
  
Shana's palm had tightened on Dart's as they hurried towards the Gatetower. He looked back at her in a whirl of night and worry; where their eyes met as distraught lovers often do.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
From one hurt into another...  
  
"Don't be." She whispered back to him. "We've lost one friend. We won't lose another. At least we're together."  
_  
All of us._  
  
  
--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--   
  
  
Zoir never really... ran anywhere. It was more of a waddle that often tripped and skidded and flopped on the marble floor beneath his feet. It wasn't that he was an exceptionally ungainly man; but more absent-minded enough to trip on his own shoes. As such; when hurried voices went about calling him to presentation from a late afternoon meal? The King of Tiberoa tended to be disgruntled. Hence; not quite graceful, either.  
  
Destiny let her eyes roll up and to the side as he burst into the conference hall, looking terribly flustered. His courtmen fluttered around him a moment before taking a seat at the long rectangular table situated in the middle of the room. Destiny leaned back in her chair; watching Zoir approach the gathering quiet little by little. Straight to business, eh? About damned time this cesspool of human idiocy called a 'Monarchy' actually seemed to do a damned. Perhaps it granted them a bit of merit.  
  
Zoir settled in beside her on their adjoined thrones, patting her leg once, and then looking out over the table.  
  
Or perhaps not.  
  
"Courtmen." A nod. "Sandra." Another nod to Destiny. Gods- she loathed that name. "I assume this is of DIRE importance?" Zoir shrugged his shoulders forwards, where white and red cloth jumbled on the table in front of him. "I and my lovely young queen have things to attend to, you know."  
  
Destiny smiled in a beautiful manner at the remark; pretending to show flattery. Her burgundy eyes glittered. Her perfect brows arched, and she followed up the facade with a bubbly giggle. One hand absently brought an Ivory brush through golden hair afterwards. To the court, it would seem an act of her vanity. To Destiny, it was a way to keep her hands occupied lest they shoot out and strangle someone.  
  
"Sire..." Came a voice from one of the men in the room. He glanced at the queen briefly, leaning forwards to implore his majesty. "I assume you're aware of the situation in Serdio? Word was just sent of what appears to be a hostage situation; to use a more 'camp' verbal appreciation of the term. NO-" And the nobleman waved a hand once to sate Zoir's immediate concern. "Emily is fine. It's Albert. An unusual case, but..."  
  
The king leaned back on his throne, light from the nearest window catching sudden beads of sweat on his brow. He dabbed at them frantically with the back of one sleeve; worry apparent over each prominent wrinkle in his brow. "I was most certainly NOT aware-!" And Zoir stroked a hand over his blonde mustache, blinking repeatedly. "What's all this about!? Who the bloody hell would have that kind of gall?! And where is Emily now!?"  
  
"She's with Lord Feld and his early wife, Sire. Attending an event in Rouge, as I was informed."  
  
"Well why isn't she at Indels!? This could jeopardize my political standing... the knighthood's will be in control until she returns! Stupid woman... stupid STUPID-"  
  
"My liege." Another voice began, interrupting. "Please- let us return to the subject on hand? We have no idea what has provoked this action; nor the man involved."  
  
"Are Serdio's knight's so ill-trained they can't so much as drag off-" A lengthy, shocked pause. "... One man!? _ONE!?_" Those idiots truly couldn't protect a Runner's ass, could they!? Why are you troubling me with events as utterly RIDICULOUS as-"  
  
"-This ONE man, sire, knocked the resident guardians unconscious and was able to access Albert's personal chambers. Some sort of magical restraint has been placed around the room since the initial scandal; and thusfar, no one else can access it."  
  
Destiny's brush clattered to the table.  
  
Somewhat shaken from their converse, all eyes in the room turned towards Zoir's queen, who laughed a tender laugh and shrugged quietly. The blonde hurried another stroke of the bristles throughout her bangs after retrieving the comb, and at last pocketed the item in her lap.  
  
"... Sandra, dear, are you alright?"  
  
Destiny smiled at the older monarch, nodding. "Fine! Fine, my husband. Just... worried, of course. All this talk of hostages and whatnot."  
  
_Soon. It's to soon..._  
  
"Surely something must be done...?"  
  
"It's not so much our direct problem as it is our interest, My lady." Zoir's advisor began. He was a tall, lanky man seated near the the king himself with brows furrowed. Just another nameless face. "Potentially hostile use of magic is strictly forbidden in Serdio and Tiberoa, and as this individual has clearly defied that ruling on such a truly grand scale; we may have reason to suspect similar happenings here in Fletz. The Wingly population-"  
  
Destiny felt herself sigh when that sentence was immediately interrupted.  
  
"-Now, hold on a moment- no one said this was a WINGLY'S doing. You start bringing race into this and we'll have hell from here on-"  
  
"Who else COULD it have been? Humans don't possess that kind of capability. This could be a warning sign, in effect. Where else could a motive lie? I say we-"  
  
"-LEAVE it ALONE. We've worked HARD to establish confident ties with the 'New Kaddessa Organization.' The establishment is a peak display of Wingly unity, and butting our heads into a corner and crying about Magic will create tensions we don't NEED right now."  
  
Said random faces continued just as random talk. Destiny took the opportunity to excuse herself, grimacing a kiss to Zoir's balmy forehead before parting their company; complaining about the dredges of a headache. As it would seem, the ever self-centered Tiberoan council would be worried about cornering their own debates before any adjoining action was made on the... _situation_ in Serdio.  
  
... Which was fine with her, really. They weren't the only one's effected by this new development.  
  
As she headed back to her chambers, her mind reached out.  
  
~Lord.~ Came the tones of mindspeech. ~We're out of time.~  
  
  
--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--   
  
  
The sea was as restless as the crew.  
  
Or so Meru seemed to think, in either case. She was leaning with her head propped up beneath her arms in the Crow's nest of the Siren's Fury, watching the dawn begin to peak on the horizon afar. This vessel? The identical sister ship to the Queen Fury; a tragic freight that had, not long after the Moon Crisis, sank in a turbulent storm far out at sea; claiming her crew, and captain. Funny she would recall that now, as the Tiberoan warship sped through Serdio's violent northern oceans. She was thankful that Bale's new seaport had opened not long ago, but reminded, regardless, of the power in swelling waves.  
  
Her dragoon spirit fluttered against her heart; almost as if tugging on the necklace from which it dangled.   
  
The water elemental was an active stone when storms raged at sea; she'd felt it many times, now. Her ownership of its power had become something she looked upon as a partnership instead. The Spirit was very much an entity all its own, and although its powers could guide her in battle, at times she truly wished they could guide her in life- as well.  
_  
Oh goddess..._  
  
So much had just... happened. She felt herself trembling.  
_  
Haschel..._  
  
And Albert. Something was wrong- someone was going to hurt him...  
  
Meru liked to think she was prepared for moments like these; realizing that she shouldn't let it effect her. That yes, she'd just lost a friend- but that said friend would want her to act dutifully in the coming throes of life; however quickly even after his 'death'. Even yet, it troubled her. It was as if Haschel was, but then was suddenly not; pushed aside by a new task.  
  
_Isn't that what 'moving on' is all about...?_  
  
Maybe she just hadn't been as prepared for his departure as she'd thought. She was Meru- afterall. Take it in stride, with a smile.  
  
... Smiles just seemed so hard in coming, now adays. Even her friend Guaraha- normally so aloof in his discovery of Endiness, would return home to the Wingly Forest and wonder where her cheer had gone. Maybe this was just a part of growing up. Or Maybe it was just a part of life in general. Life like this; where her concern would flounder into worry, and her hope was hard pressed not to flee.  
  
"Meru?"  
  
The young woman started, pulling a light blue overcoat around her arms against the wind. Silver hair whisked to the right by the turbulent breeze, she glanced behind her- and blinked as Miranda came into the Crow's Nest.  
  
"Sup?"  
  
"Nothing worth doing." Miranda stated, snarling at a snag in her shirt as she easily lifted herself onto the flats. "Dart and Emily are with Shana, checking up on her. Queen's all laced up in knots..." A hand panned through her golden hair. "Came to see what your take on this hellhole we call circumstance is. Got a question, too." And she roughly slung her arms over the railing, bracing herself on her elbows.  
  
Meru sighed a little, ruby eyes distant. "I say things feel wrong. Like there's more going on than we think. Even before Haschel. And now- like with this...?" Worry raced over her eyes. "... Albert's been in a coma for months. I just don't understand..."  
  
The Sacred Sister gave a rough snort. " I can't speak for his illness; but this hostage thing ss probably political- I wouldn't worry to much. Albert's easy prey in his current state; I don't think anyone would outright have the gall to harm him."  
  
"But... they -the person- used magic..."  
  
Miranda's eyes narrowed, swiftly turning her gaze from the ocean upon Meru. Ah...  
  
"... You're thinking this could spark feuding."  
  
Meru nodded. "Three years or not, Winglies and Humans still don't always get along. The peace we do have is fragile- suppose this is some fanatic trying to bring those ancient prejudices to the surface? Albert was heavily involved in the formation of that 'New Kaddesa Organization' -- and met alot of opposition in the process. He was under the gun from both races; even though the POINT of the damned project was to unite them."  
  
The Wingly held her head a moment.   
  
"... I can't helping thinking I should have been more of an influence. A Wingly bearing a dragoon stone. It signified something. Had- anyway. Tensions since the moon Crisis have only been building."   
  
She sighed, jolted in surprise thereafter when Miranda cuffed her on the arm. HARD.  
  
"Bullshit." Came a single frank word. "Don't blame yourself for anything going on in the here and now. You've done your best. Hell knows I wouldn't have offered myself up as representative between the two races. All our world leaders would have ended up getting decked."  
  
She smiled. Meru couldn't help but smile back; she didn't doubt that in the slightest.  
  
"Now lay off it." Miranda continued with a sharp nod to the wind. "When we get to Serdio, we're gonna' take care of business Dragoon style and put the person who's decided to mess with one of OUR friends into a permanent body cast."  
  
Meru laughed. "Damn right." And now feeling a bit better, she gave the Sacred Sister a tug on her sleeve and tilted her head. "What did you want to ask me...?"  
  
"Oh..." Miranda straightened, reminded. "... It's not that big a deal, really. I realize I'm 'out of the loop' by now, but..."  
  
Meru blinked.  
  
"How the HELL did Emily land up with Kongol's dragoon spirit?"  
  
Meru could have outright KICKED herself. Holy gods... that's right, Miranda wouldn't know. Theresa's right-hand woman was the member of their party furthest from any one person of their group, and therefore left out on a deal of information that honestly needed to be told if they wanted to bring her up to speed. It wasn't intentional of she or the others to forget- it was just circumstance. They so rarely saw one another, and so much happened in BETWEEN those periods of visitation...  
  
"Kongol gave it up." She said simply. "A few months ago, just after Albert started having his dizzy spells. Haschel's health was already failing at that point; and Kongol was gradually taking his place as leader of the village; as per Haschel's wishes. After awhile... he decided it was his lot in life. He really loves those people; they're like the family he never had. Aside us and all, but..."  
  
Miranda BLINKED. "... So he traded off the duty of becoming a dragoon, to become a chieftain?"  
  
"-Why do you think he stayed at Rouge when we left a few hours ago?"  
  
"-I thought-! I.. I didn't know- I just figured he'd be meeting up with us later-!?"  
  
Meru shook her head. "He has an obligation to those people, now. Awhile back, he came to Serdio to entrust his Dragoon Spirit with Dart, but Emily happened to walk into the room, and que- the old familiar light show."  
  
Miranda sat back, looking baffled, and a little pissed off. "......"  
  
"Emily's working really hard to learn of- and use her power..." The Wingly tred warily. "... Are you... upset?"  
  
"Just shocked." Miranda bit out; then sighing. "...Kongol's a friend."  
  
"Well it's not like he ISN'T anymore..."  
  
"I KNOW that, Meru." She continued gently; the odd, softer tone of her voice taking Meru just a moment offguard. "But... Hell. It's just another damned thing to get used to. When I told Shana I would take her stone, I meant for life. Being a Dragoon isn't something I take lightly."  
  
A nod. "It's just the way things worked out, is all..."  
  
Miranda nodded gently, casting her eyes out to sea.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
  
  
  
  
~ end chapter three ~   
  
  
------- I'm sorry everything is so BORING, you guys! O_O It'll pick up come next chapter; the Christmas update on December 24th!


	6. Chapter Four: An Unexpected Guidance

---~~~ C R Y O F O M E N S ~~~---  
- Chapter Four : An Unexpected Guidance. -  
  


  
Factoids:  
  
-- Words between ~ signify mindspeech.  
-- Words in _italics_ signify your typical 'flashback' scenario or thoughts by the indicated character. Sometimes it's used for Emphasis too. ^_^  
-- Words between * are being emphasized.  
  
Notes:  
  
-- Woogity! New chapter! Heh? Guys, I've been thinking about this 'once a month' update thing... and I'm sorry if it's a long while to wait. o_o I'm just really busy. So- I got to thinking. Would you rather I update twice a month with chapters around 20-25K -- or monthly with a chapter of about 60K? I like to think the chapters I put out are substantial; so I'd be happy to provide whatever increments you chose.  
  
-- Mention of Oridalio, Nissel, Mid-Lake, etc... are in fact valid. If you have a map of Endiness from the guide, check it out; I'm trying to stay true to the geography therein. I couldn't really READ the names of some of these places we were never allowed to go to in the game, so I made my best educated guess. If you would like to view said map, hop on over to the following URL:  
  
Link:  
~ http://www.raptorjnb.com/serdia/serdia_images/lod14.JPG  
  
-- I'm also going to TRY and update again for New Years. If I can't- the next chapter will come out on Jan 14th.  
  
--------------------  
--------------------  
  
  
Baleport, the Serdian coast boating station, had been only some few months bustling with activity since its opening to all sea-fairing vessels exploring the great waters of Endiness. The geography of the Serdian coastline really only allowed for a shallow little niche to be made between the boundaries of MidLake and the vastly unexplored Oridalio; but granted the recent boom of boating commerce and similar mapping of hearty fishing waters, it was only natural the docks become a part of Bale's quaint landscape. The route's were long and sometimes harsh, as Serdian waters proved volatile at times, but a contract had already been signed to canal the valleys surrounding Midlake. The decision would ultimately serve as a sort of bypass for those en route to other destinations, evading the cold mystique of uncharted waters. For now, however...  
  
Dart gently sighed his relief at seeing the familiar Serdian coast arch over the horizon. Jaded eyes closed as gulls cried overhead, and he was thankful their speedy voyage had proven uneventful. The last thing he or his fellow companions needed was to land up caught in a tempest- and it was no man's bluff to recall the sea often milling with a war of air and waves.   
  
Sun-touched blonde fell into his eyes as Dart turned his gaze upon his left palm; worn fingers splayed upwards. There rested the violet dragoon spirit of thunder, and the ethereal hues of a disgruntled sunset seemed to flash beneath each hint of red or wafting lavender. Carefully, his grip tightened along its cool surface, and with an absent thought the item was pocketed gracefully at a pack that adorned his side. Not now. Don't think about it now.  
  
Was there no haven his mind could wander? No peaceful thoughts?  
  
Out on deck, the sun spliced through gathering clouds with spiteful defiance. The sky was a riveting black and gray cut through with warm rays of light. These struck the ocean, as if to spotlight their ship, a swell of water, or ominous distance. Out here, so close, yet so far from home, there was a loneliness to be fought... But he dismissed these thoughts when Shana's footsteps echoed behind him. Yes- Perhaps a loneliness to his conscious. His heart, however, was safely tucked into the embrace of another.  
  
"Everyone is ready." Shana echoed peacefully into the cool air. "Meru, Miranda and Emily are up on the bridge with Derrick. Have been for the past half hour, I'd guess. Poor man will probably receive SOME slack from Zoir for taking a Tiberoan warship out on an errand like this... but it was certainly a warranted fetch. When we get on dock...?"  
  
"- I'll have one of the Knights escort you back to to our home in Seles. I, Emily, Meru and-"  
  
"- You KNOW I won't accept that. I'm coming with you."  
  
Dart turned softly , his expression ridden with a taunt plundering of worry. He'd expected it- really. Had even prepared a speech.  
  
"No, Shana. Not with our child on the way, and the potential threat of-"  
  
"-Danger? I'm not stupid." She shook her head gently, long brown bangs framing sullen features. "- But I can stay in the castle. With a few of your knighthood, if you prefer. I don't want to be a day's ride from this problem knowing Albert's life is at stake, and both my husband and friends may be in jeopardy. Comfort is hard to find; just let me be near. I couldn't stand to wait for word from Indels back home. I couldn't..."  
  
... It rather seemed Shana had prepared a speech as well.  
  
Dart's response sounded almost pained; a long rush of air that was half a sigh, and half a helpless release of exasperation. He understood, he didn't care, and he didn't understand all at once; but he did know Shana. And he knew that, regardless of his instructing her an escort back to Seles, she'd saddle one of the Runner's in their stables as soon as she got back and make haste to the castle afterwards.  
  
Shana seemed to read his thoughts. Slender arms wrapped around herself, and with a faint smile, she nodded.  
  
"I really would, you know."  
  
Dart replied with half a glare, but let it slide again into rooted concern.  
  
"You won't be on the third level. You'll be with a guard on the ground floor. Don't come up until I come down with our enemy safely restrained.  
  
Shana lifted a hand, and crossed her heart in promise.  
  
Port came near, then upon them not ten minutes later. As soon as the aft planks dropped, the task was at hand. There was an itching at Dart's chest; his stone, hidden upon a necklace beneath his clothing. It was echoing with a power that demanded an anger. That demanded his footsteps quicken in pace. This was the old pull of acknowledgment that stated, ever simply; 'Summon my aide.'  
  
... If so needed.  
  
Just an if.  
  
Miranda's brisk walk brought them towards the castle. Meru seemed apprehensive, but the sacred sister? Not more then ready to 'bust a few heads' as she often put it. Cobble passed beneath their feet as they exited the boards and began into the city itself. Past shops and vendors and homes, Bale never seemed to change. Even in the grip of war, the prospect of destruction or now- the jeopardy of their king. There was a calm, here. An unsettled, knowing calm, but a calm nevertheless. Mothers, Fathers and children watched as their four dragoon Warriors navigated the narrow streets. They knew, and they were grateful.  
  
The trek on foot to their familiar castle came swiftly. The sky was a rumbling overcast, now. Something fierce- ready to break. Here and there, people shifted under the brewing weather to venture outside, and light the lanterns that lined their crowded streets. It was a glow that, even under the circumstances, came as a hauntingly beautiful addition to a not as appealing situation.  
  
Three guardsmen were on Dart's heels as he climbed the stairs. Emily, at his side, echoed a blindly determined; "-Specifics?"  
  
"Still no luck getting in, majesty. Not a word, and not a sound."  
  
"Three further attempts to gain entry have been made."  
  
"-Weapons melt under the barrier. Human touch is warded. It's not harmful, but it makes you go numb as ice..."  
  
Dart nodded briskly at each separate response. As Meru and Miranda unconsciously readied themselves for a confrontation, he sent a immediate order to have Shana placed under the supervision of one of his Knights. His wife, and the mother of his future child, was whisked away within the span of a breath. She could only watch as the active castle bustled around her, attendants and guards running down hallways to accomplish any number of tasks. It was warm inside, and certainly inviting to one whom had always considered the castle a second home, but now comfort had been replaced with intense apprehension. Miranda's elegant, but lethal bow was flexed in one palm. Emily's twin Daggers, weapons of choice kept strapped to her waist, were prominent and waiting. Meru? Her ungainly warhammer was cocked over one shoulder, and those bright ruby eyes were fierce with a sudden maturity.  
  
Dart led them to the third floor, up the central staircase. His sword unsheathed with the cold, killing sound of a predator's snapping jaws as they entered the throne room.  
  
"Be careful-!" Shana called to him.  
  
"Always." Was his immediate response.  
  
  
--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--   
  
  
_Where... am I?_  
  
He couldn't really tell. Not aptly, in any case. There really was not a sense of the proverbial 'is', but more a sense of knowing. Of being a part of a greater whole, in which somewhere- answers did lay. Was he dreaming? Was it a nightmare? Or did it even matter, when for the life of all that was and was not, Albert could only remember a disturbing clarity in an unwarranted peace. Something was right, and something was very wrong.  
_  
I need to find it. I need to hold that truth._  
  
But he could feel again. He could think again, and find words for sensation that had been previously denied. If he was, surely he was in a place? But his eyes, of which yes- he'd found words for... could not see. Were they closed? maybe something as childish as that? they didn't feel closed... Or give the indication that they WOULD feel closed. Perhaps he 'was' in blackness, then? Void? Maybe he'd been wrong.  
  
Maybe he still 'was not'.  
  
There-! Wait... that flutter of being. Memories began to access the concept of time. It had been long, then? Sleeping? Unknowing? He wanted to know, because being unable to exist without a place was frightening, in its own way. It gave him the motivation to fight for a glimpse of himself, at the least, and rather suddenly, he had the strangest realization.  
  
There was a man. On a bed. With honey brown hair combed neatly back. His eyes were closed, his arms folded over his chest, and familiar bedding seemed to rise just to his waist. Clothing? A green tunic of some kind. The color suited.  
  
Suited him.   
  
Albert felt the strangest sensation of Deja' vu.  
  
And there was another man too, wasn't there? Someone vague, lacking the sharp details of the image he'd begun to define as him. This person was near him, on his knees, with hands busied amidst tender motions that seemed almost of a casting. A casting of a spell? He knelt beside the bed, a bowl of water to his right. In this, there were herbs. And the scent... of roses? Myrrh and Sandalwood, with the undeniable presence of gardenia. The movements were endlessly dedicated. A fluid, perhaps lovely motion.  
  
But who was he?  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
And the entire world became reality as the unconscious ability to speak was broached. For the first time in months, hazel eyes opened to the world they'd left behind.  
  
The stranger that shared Albert's room suddenly paused in his ministrations, his hands falling still. After only the most delicate of moments, they lowered to rest on grey-clothed thighs. A shuffle was heard. The figure tilted his head, and what seemed an endless waterfall of burnt honey gold spilled over slender shoulders. A lapsed silence in the room parted with the sound of a light splash thereafter; water from the small wooden bowl was being poured into a cup.  
  
"You're awake..."  
  
A sort of lost breath escaped the young king. The halted kind, where you need to think about every intake. Every word. From the barracks of limbo, he was suddenly aware? He was suddenly here? He was suddenly now?  
  
"Try not to move to abruptly, youngling. Your muscles haven't been put to use for a deal of time; it will be very easy for you to strain yourself."  
  
That voice again. It was smooth, and soft, and kind. Albert again moved to ask the figure his helpless question, but a hand drifted to his back and lifted. Sat him up.  
  
"My name is Marius." Came a sentence. Albert found his hands suddenly closing around an offered cup of that scented water. Regardless of unease or confusion, he was grateful to have it, and not coherent enough to question this 'Marius' presence when a somehow terribly parched mouth cried out for attention. "I'm a healer, you could say. I should hope, in time, a friend. Granted your comrades don't kill me for all this trouble."  
  
Albert's eyes alighted with confusion as he took a sip off the offered drink. It... tasted sweet. Nearly like a peach, really, although he was far more impressed with the way his vision and mind began to clear after every needed swallow than to wonder over it's making. Now sitting up under his own power, a tired body grumbled at him. Goddess, it felt as if he'd been sleeping for days.  
  
".... I.. I don't understand. A healer...?" Questioning eyes rose. They tried to take in the face that regarded him gently. "Why? Why are you here?"  
  
Marius' features, Albert realized with a jolt... were very similar to his own. Just... more angular. Older. Perhaps the age of 35. He looked amazingly kind, but terribly sad. Haunted- was the word that came to mind, and the youth stared back into gold eyes that seemed to know all to much.  
  
"You've been in a coma for the past few months, young King of Serdio."  
  
Albert gasped as Marius rose, his voice choked with disbelief.  
  
"-_What!?_"  
  
"Shh." Came a coaxing sound. The tall figure, surely a few inches over six foot, moved to the single window in Albert's room. The room indeed was as Albert had remembered it. Nothing seemed out of place, or wrong. The oakwood and pine was a deep rustic color - the books just as worn and the papers ever awry.  
  
"I..." A helpless sound. "I don't understand..."  
  
Marius' mouth drifted into a thoughtful frown, slender lips pursed as if in a recollection of some kind. Straight nose, large eyes, stern brows and an ever regal posture. His hair was a striking feature; so long it needed to be pinned into a thick ponytail to keep from sweeping the floor. He'd seen him before. Albert knew he had seen him before. Down to the bronzed complexion, the face had been imprinted into his mind once upon a time.   
  
And his confusion only mounted at this revelation.  
  
Marius turned away from the window in a swirl of gray fabric and cream-white cloak. "I'm sorry. I do not mean to appear deceiving or any facet of the such. But rather, I would appreciate your patience if just a little longer. Your friends will be here shortly, I'm certain of it."  
  
Friends...  
  
His wife...  
  
_Emmy..._  
  
"They... are they alright?" He asked quietly.  
  
Marius opened his mouth to reply, when footsteps echoed outside.  
  
"I believe we're about to find out."  
  
A 'tmp' sound echoed off the door, and Albert stared in bewildered exhaustion. He recognized the sound regardless, willing himself to remember the noise one of Miranda's arrows made when striking a solid object. It was the same- and the curse that followed was surely the same. What in the great hells...?  
  
"... My arrow MELTED-!!!"  
  
"- Don't use weapons." A voice that was easily Dart's seemed to remind. "I think we'll need magic..."  
  
"I put a seal on the door." Marius explained quietly, again bringing up either hand to weave them in a few careful motions. Albert's eyes flew wide when he realized that dancing along the man's fingertips, there seemed a white whirl of energy that flowered as liquid light. He WAS using the action to cast a spell, but worry drifted away when his long-haired companion spoke again.  
  
"I'm afraid to admit I didn't come to you amidst the formalities of invitation, Majesty. I needed to see you. To help you- and your friends. There's so much to explain, and I apologize deeply for such an abrupt involvement... but highly doubting the guards would allow me to stroll within the castle and seek the audience of their unconscious king, I put a few of your troop asleep and stole away into your room. The barrier was just to give us peace; I could never work any medicine with distractions like... being dragged out of the castle and whatnot."  
  
Albert let out a humorless chuckle. "I... see. What are you do-?"  
  
"- Doing? Bringing down the barrier. One moment..."  
  
The voices outside the room seemed to hush. Something was obviously happening. Weakly, the king of Serdio attempted to get up. Walk. See what was going ON... but he didn't get much farther then to collapse back against the bed after a single try, setting his cup aside and looking somewhat pained.  
  
"As I said- please don't strain yourself." Marius' voice began with an almost fatherly tone.  
  
Left without many other options, Albert waited in a state of incredulous uncertainty.  
  
  
--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--   
  
  
Emily had narrowed her eyes and tensed when coming upon she and Albert's bedchamber. There was a something- a something one could feel as a dragoon- in the air. She could not say it felt hostile, but more invading; certainly not of her knowledge or understanding. The entrance itself to her room was blocked by an honest transparent field of what appeared liquid... light? Miranda's arrow, shot to test the abnormality, simply melted away when it hit the barrier. Quite literally. Meru actually dared to touch it, and was rewarded only with an arm that had numbed in a manner of seconds. As their Wingly companion furiously rubbed her limb to work feeling back throughout her flesh, she and Dart now stood before the door.  
  
"Don't use weapons." Dart began. "I think we'll need magic."  
  
"Of what kind?" Emily asked, looking to him. Her concern was promptly held in check, but the strain in her eyes was overly evident. "Whatever kind of wall this is- it seems 'Light' based. We don't have 'Darkness' based attacks to contradict it; aside perhaps in dragoon form.  
  
Meru shook out her arm, hissing quietly under her breath. "Well... look at it this way. If all this field seems to do is numb the people that touch it and... melt weapons... maybe were not looking at a worst-case-scenario? It's not violent, is my point. It's not hostile!"  
  
"Not hostile!?" That from Miranda, who was preparing another arrow. "Some quack has decided to take one of my friends hostage. That's hostile enough to mean someone's going to receive a SEVERE ass kicking..."  
  
"Regardless..." Dart spoke, perhaps just the faintest twinge of hopeful relief calming his nerves. "... Meru may be right."  
  
"- Yet I've never seen magic like this before..." Emily added quietly. "It's not... normal."  
  
A silence.  
  
"... Well- neither is that." Meru stated, pointing towards the entrance.   
  
The offending barrier flickered quite suddenly. A pulse, so light it could aide only a whisper, and so faint in the detection of power that even Dragoon Stones, normally attuned to any magical flux, rested at ease. All four warriors stepped back a few delicate paces as a chime seemed to echo into the air. All at once, the field was gone. It simply vanished, as if whisked away by an imposing wind. Dart's hair ruffled lightly in the breeze that accompanied its departure, and for a moment, he could only stare.  
  
Meru... blinked. Dart rose a hand for quiet. Emily tensed.  
  
Miranda kicked the door in.  
  
It burst backwards violently on its hinges as an outright ENRAGED sacred sister stalked into the room with bow raised. Emily shouted her name in warning, as being stupid wasn't going to help Albert OR their situation... but the queen's reprimand faded away when she caught sight of her husband. Albert- who was sitting up in his bed with a terse expression. Confusion, shock, uncertainty... all these emotions ran behind his eyes in the flicker of a single moment. And Emily...? Emily's concern was gone. Her worry- torn from its foundation. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth parted into a joyous smile.  
  
"-LOVE-!"  
  
Albert tried to move to her, but couldn't make it more then an attempt at motion before his body gave out, and he hunched over with a curse. Meru's face was alight; a little girl suddenly caught up in a surprise she'd NEVER expected... And Dart's shock and happiness was only overruled by the presence of the stranger. A tall, nearly ethereal figure stepped back at Miranda's sharp entrance and the blonde's raised sword.  
  
Their friend was back.  
  
- But that didn't change the fact that they were potentially dealing with someone very dangerous.  
  
"... Quite... violent- aren't we?" The man spoke.  
  
Miranda, at the moment, was level with Dart's train of thought. "Shut up and explain your presence." And her bow strung taunt. "Or I'll put a hole in your crotch that'll make you talk."  
  
"... Rather crude, as well."  
  
Hoy...   
  
"Miranda- stop-!!" Albert began. One hand was clasped with Emily's own; but the shout seemed to knock all the force from his lungs. At the very least, it was enough to make the woman's bow quaver. Her eyes flickered to the king, and then Dart. Their leader still held his sword outstretched against the neck of their... enemy. The enemy of whom simply spread his arms to show no intent, and gazed back into Dart's burning blue gaze with gentle golden eyes.  
  
"Dart..." Meru started in a hushed voice. She looked to Albert, and then to him. "... Albert's fine."  
  
The divine dragoon hesitated. Stared at Emily, who found his gaze with one full of uncertain, yet grateful wonder. Fact was Fact. Albert had been in a coma. Was now awake. Had yelled stop. Was fine.  
  
"... Who are you...?" Dart began carefully.  
  
"My name is Marius Ahnaran." Their presudo captive answered lightly. Focused as they were, the group did not notice when Albert suddenly stilled at the mention of his full name.  
  
"- And I promise you, I do not come bearing intent of harm."  
  
"Funny." Miranda spat. "What with this entire fiasco." She stalked forwards, although now her bow was lowered. Stopping about a foot from Marius, her eyes studied him intently. She was searching, perhaps, for a flicker of deceit in his eyes. "You've stormed a castle, you know."  
  
"Pardon- But I do believe 'you' were the one that kicked in the door."  
  
The Sacred sister smirked without humor, lips curling into a silent snarl.  
  
"Ahnaran..." Albert echoed. His voice was hoarse- disbelieving. Dart's regarded his friend, eyes narrowing in suspicion before turning back upon Marius. The tip of his sword quivered only lightly. Slowly- his weapon lowered. Meru folded her arms, giving a tense huff as shaky nerves fought to calm, and Emily... she touched her husbands cheek.  
  
"... You know him?" Miranda's rough voice questioned.  
  
"... I do." Albert answered with a shaky breath.  
  
"Is he really who he states himself to be?" Dart cut in, unable to be anything BUT on edge.  
  
Albert closed his eyes, thoughts wracked in a whirlwind of situations and books and remembrance. The here and now of the present was almost overwhelming. In a coma for months? He'd worried his friends, he had NO idea what was going on, and by goddess, Marius? It couldn't be true. It was impossible.  
  
Marius Ahnaran.  
  
When Albert managed to look up again, all eyes were upon him. As if somehow, in some way, whatever it seemed he was looking to say could solve their calamity of problems. Only their guest did not waver. He quietly awaited the words Albert struggled to find.  
  
"... You cannot be him."  
  
The lightest nod. "I am, little one."  
  
"Marius Ahnaran died over-!"  
  
"-Eleven thousand years ago. Yes, I'm well aware I have no right to exist in the here and now. I am the first king of your ancestry. And I need you to believe in me, if you have any hope of overcoming the war that is about to unfold."  
  
This time, when silence fell, it was heavy enough to feel. Confusion. The terrible confusion of friends stuck in the weave of a bind they know will hold- and swallow them. Now, the dragoon stones that lay so dormant; that snuggled so safely against the folds of cloth which adorned their partners, did begin to stir. They awoke in hymn; in a resonation as old as time, where the deepest fears and the greatest sacrifices arose a feeling of dread unlike any other. This song was of Four spirits.  
  
Four- joined by the two Marius now presented in either palm. Crimson red. Darkest night.  
  
Dart braced an arm against the wall for support.  
  
"Just let me speak." Marius nearly whispered.   
  
Miranda's bow clattered to the floor as she whispered a struck; "Rose..."  
  
"You have so much to learn..." The ancient king continued. "And Endiness- so very little time."  
  
  
  
  
  
~ end chapter four ~ 


	7. Chapter Five: Unveiling the Calamity

---~~~ C R Y O F O M E N S ~~~---  
- Chapter Five : Unveiling the Calamity -  
  


  
Factoids:  
  
-- Words between ~ signify mindspeech.  
-- Words in _italics_ signify your typical 'flashback' scenario or thoughts by the indicated character. Sometimes it's used for Emphasis too. ^_^  
-- Words between * are being emphasized.  
  
Notes:  
  
-- Sorry I couldn't update on New Years, all! Ehehe? *ducks pots and pans* - But I hope everyone had a great holiday season and is vera' vera' happy. ^_^ Because happiness is good. Yep! *giggles* - Anyways, please enjoy the story! And remember to give criticism. If it's constructive I will love you. ^_^ If its a flame I will laugh at you and send smurfs to boil your eyes in a very small pot. K'dokie? Weee!! ^_^  
  
--------------------  
--------------------  
  
  
Albert gently cradled the cup before him in hands that were steady- although for the life of him, he knew they should tremble. The porcelain was lifted to his lips by a mindless action; his thoughts giving rise to movement when he felt he could barely move all the same. Warm tea spilled down his throat a few moments later, and haunted, hurting eyes rose to take in the presence before him. A sigh passed by his mouth. The cup lowered.  
  
"... Haschel is truly gone."  
  
Dart nodded carefully, watchful gaze studying every feature of his king. Stress. A facade of control under which emotions clashed and screamed. Albert was all to skilled at presenting any sort of front he wished when the circumstances warranted such behavior, but here the wall wanted to crack. Here the strength he wanted to portray was not so able.  


"Yes, my friend." And Dart felt the familiar ache of loss seize him the same way he knew it was grasping Albert so firmly. The two sat alone in Indel's massive study, with light from the high, near archaic windows streaming along dull red, tan and white hues. It touched the carpet and caressed the bookshelves, etching over candle posts and crawling up the lacquered sides of their woven chairs. Between them stood a table, dark in wood that reflected the tones of blackening sunset. There was silence, pain, and finally speech once again.  
  
"Eight months, I've been useless." Albert began carefully, his hand reaching for the cup he'd set aside- although tapered fingers did not move entirely to grasp it. "Emily told me all about my collapse. The dizzy spells that later lead to the inevitable, so it seemed. One morning I simply fell in the hall, only to wake so long after and find a friend is dead, my 'illness' as mysterious as it is cured, and confusion as rampant as my desire to understand with trouble brewing on a not-so-distant horizon."  
  
Hazel eyes closed.  
  
"How could this have happened?"  
  
His hand moved from the cup- to the ancient book in front of them. Two fingers pointed upon the image of a man once named Marius Ahnaran; features painted absently into the eternal stillness of this single text- the only they could find from an era so long past.  
  
"How is this possible?"  
  
Dart shook his head, letting a tense neck relax as it fell into his hands; eyes scanning the floor. "Nevermind the Dragoon Spirits. Nevermind your sudden cure. Albert, you know I hold no truth- and I know it helps to ask, even so." He looked up carefully. "... I can only hope our visitor has more answers than we do questions."  
  
Albert nodded his agreement with the slow, overwhelmed motion of one who was very, very tired.  
  
"Of what I do know, I've already told you." Dart continued quietly, shifting further back into the warmth of his seat. "After you slipped into a coma, political debate came to a head. Zoir was fighting with Emily constantly about the throne. He near treated you as if already dead." A sigh. "A few weeks in, Shana and I were married. We wanted to postpone until sure you would recover, but my standing under the scrutiny of the Tiberoan government needed to be more compounded to establish my authority. With the threat of benign takeover, the sooner married the better."  
  
"It was political, then."  
  
"No..." Dart knit his jaw, remembering. "We were happy, but pressured- yes."  
  
Albert carefully learned forwards. He was still weak, and standing was a task often undertaken only at the arm of one of his friends. The concoctions Marius had given him to drink were the only supplements that seemed to aide him, and luckily he was regaining strength at a rate most doctor's would consider impossible. Regardless, His weakness was not entirely due to inactivity. The sheer weight of revelation and anxiety that bore down upon them all was taking it's toll; and the young king was Eternally thankful that Dart had pulled him away from the others to talk in private. Being 'brought up to speed' was a task most easily dealt by one voice, just now... but the things he had learned? Gods, the things he had learned...  
  
"... Dart." A slender hand grasped his own. "... I am so sorry I left you to face this alone. That you've been thrust into the power-wrought politics of kingdoms. Should I have known, I would never have appointed you as Commander of the Seventh Knighthood- nevermind the role of guardsman. This should not have been your burden."  
  
Dart smiled gently. "Serdio is my home. It's not a burden to protect her, or my friends. I don't know what Zoir is up to- or why he's been pulling such arrogant stunts. I DO know that I and Shana are happily married. I DO know we have a child on the way. I DO know that Emily will make a fine Dragoon, and I DO know that Haschel, wherever he may be, is going to maim us if we keep moping around."  
  
His hand tightened around Albert's own.  
  
"For what we don't know, this man will have to provide us." And his free palm indicated the picture within the book nearby. "Be this truth or enchantment, we aren't dragoons because we undermine the threats presented to us. Answers will come."  
  
Albert closed his eyes, accepting Dart words for all they could hold in fact, and upon opening them- he grinned ever helplessly.  
  
"-Then let us return to the others, and try to understand."  
  
  
--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--   
  
  
Miranda was irritated, wary, and grateful all at once.  
  
She paced up and down the length of Indel's 'meeting' room of sorts. It was just a quiet little chamber much like a study, with comfortable chairs and embroidered couches that, in most cases, might comfort her whirling thoughts. At the moment, nothing short of being knocked unconscious could calm her nerves, and she really didn't give a damn if the others noticed this or not. So the pattern continued up and down the circular room, her blue eyes flashing suspiciously towards the figure that sat well away from her, speaking to Shana and Meru. Naturally, her gaze moved next to the table before them.  
  
Some tea. Some napkins. Two dragoon spirits.  
  
Rose and Zeig entered her thoughts again, where shock had been placated by a bout' of 'manual override' on her part. How, Why and Where didn't matter right now. Keeping herself steady did. Dart and Albert would be returning shortly, and Emily too would arrive back here from a brief conference with her guardsmen in no time at all. THEN, her questions would find placement. THEN- she'd get some god DAMNED answers.  
  
A sigh.  
  
The dark dragoon spirit flickered lightly in the dull twilight from outside.   
  
In a sudden detour, Miranda moved over to the large, arching single window and peered outside over the streets of Bale. Below, lamplights flickered in preparation for the coming night... but dear goddess, that sky. It was angry, black, and fierce. Only at the distant horizon did light peer through; like a child peeking over the edge of a pillow in fear the monsters had come.  
  
She shuddered lightly as a roll of thunder swallowed the horizon, and closed the single open pane of glass as heavy droplets began to fall from the sky. Miranda had never been one to believe in bad omens, but surely, if she had, this one would be most fitting.  
  
Marius gently turned his gaze upwards as the rumble died away. The sound had hushed both he, Shana and Meru all at once.  
  
"... I hate impromptu foreshadowing." Meru piped with a nervous grin. She sat back in her seat; a small thing that stood opposite of where Shana lay on the couch. Marius was kneeling on the floor beside Dart's wife, and had been discussing her child until that growl from the sky had interrupted them. At Meru's words, he only turned and smiled.  
  
"It's alright to feel apprehensive."  
  
Miranda outright snorted. Apprehensive? Try 'stomach-in-knots-oh-FUCK-I-need-a-drink.'  
  
Marius had an interesting way of seeming to know exactly where your thoughts were headed, for he chuckled in a mild show of good humor and then turned his attentions back to Shana. She'd cast her gaze against the sky, bright hazel eyes a stark constant to the darkness that reigned above... and with a sigh, her gaze fell back to his own.  
  
"It's a boy...?"  
  
"Yes. And a very healthy one, at that."  
  
"How could you know?" And Shana peered at her just-exposed tummy, where the cloth of her shirt had been drawn back and held below the rise of her chest. "I'm only just beginning to show..."  
  
Meru swung her legs back and forth, watching Miranda scowl darkly at their 'guest' when he simply closed his eyes and lifted a hand to shush her. Of all the dragoons, she was having the most difficulty adjusting to his presence. It's not that she didn't have a right to be cautious... but... Meru liked him. He'd been very nice to their group thus far, had healed up one of her best friends, and was keeping Shana's mind off more troubling situations. Meru briefly waved a hand in her direction. Miranda looked up- and Meru panned said limb down in a silent gesture to 'settle'.  
  
The Sacred Sister growled, sat down, fidgeted, got back up, and began pacing again.   
  
Oiy.  
  
Shana watched curiously as Marius pressed a hand over her abdomen. He was fatherly in manner, with a touch that was undoubtedly one of care and healing. Honestly, she'd asked him to. He was a doctor of some sort, and as events in Rouge hadn't allowed her to visit a medical tender... this seemed opportune, at the moment. Miranda had been more than vocal in her protest of the action, but with coaxing she'd finally agreed.  
  
Shana knew this 'Marius' would not hurt her. She just... did.  
  
"You'll be a good mother." The elder said in his hushed way, slipping her shirt back into place. Shana beamed, and just then- Dart, Albert and Emily strode into the room. Miranda looked relieved, nodding to Dart as their leader entered. Albert was alright- supported only partially by Emily's tender grip. With all arrived, there was a rather expectant pause. Dart looked to Marius.  
  
"You said you would explain?"  
  
And Marius, in turn, gestured into the room.  
  
"Then please- take a seat."  
  
  
--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--   
  
  
"It... didn't take to long..." Emily was saying as she and Albert walked into the lounge of sorts. When Albert gave her a harried, if not worried look, she gently took his elbow and shook her head. "The councilmen are just glad to know you're back, and the knighthoods are being informed shortly. I even had a messenger sent to Tiberoa to relay the good news, so please don't worry..."  
  
He responded by straightening up and kissing her forehead. "However would I go on without you? As soon as I can, I'll take over affairs of the state once more. Today, even. I'll be fine once I get a good feel on the current political standing in Serdio. After that, I-"  
  
"You'll hike your royal ass back into your room and SLEEP once Marius is through." Dart smirked at him. Albert shook a fist in his direction, and for a split second? Everything was suddenly back to normal. That wonderful feeling was stripped away when the three entered the lounge fully, but its presence had warmed both men. Their friendship was, and always would be strong. Unspoken bonds like that kept them going through the roughest of times, and as Dart bowed his head gently in greeting to both friends and their strange newcomer, the sense only made him thankful.  
  
It would all be alright as long as they stuck together. Haschel always used to say that.  
  
"You said you would explain?" Dart asked into the cool air of the room, a flash filling it with surreal blue and white light. Not seconds later a crackle of lightning sped away. Marius regarded the windows a moment, hearing the roar of rain pour downwards outside, and gestured for the group to get comfortable.  
  
"Then please, take a seat."  
  
And In the span of mere moment's, seats were taken.  
  
Marius rather watched this group a silent few breaths, noting as Dart moved to Shana. As Shana wrapped her arms around him. He saw when Albert cast deft eyes over his friends, and those hazel depths instantly began looking for hurt or pain as a father might. Miranda was like a guardian- positioning herself near him to jump and fight at a moment's whim... and Meru- she smiled at him. Like a child expecting the worst but ready to face it all the same.   
  
He knew why he was here. He did not know if these young, determined men and woman would understand- or believe in the words that were soon to be spoken. He hoped he could speak clearly- could speak truthfully, and not stray them from the task at hand. How must this seem to them? Goddess, how he worried. Kind eyes strayed to Emily as the lithe queen of Serdio placed a hand on his shoulder. The action was unexpected, but in its undertaking he was grateful.  
  
"... Regardless of who you are or are not, my husband may very well owe you his life." She shook her head gently. "... This is all happening faster than I think any of us entirely realize and understand. We don't know what's going on, but we do know we are dragoons."  
  
Meru leaned forwards in her seat. "Damn friggin' right!"  
  
Marius nodded. Smiled. Observed the strength they held in one another, and realized that Atredius had been right.  
  
"Albert..." And he gestured carefully to the young king, who nodded in return. "- Has shown you all the book from which he remembered my name. I am this 'Marius' - the first blood of Serdio. A once-king, although now time should have rightfully worn my bones to dust." The elder paused only to turn away and study the world outside, flickering eyes alight with memories and thoughts. His waterfall of bronzed, golden-ash hair swept behind him with a near ethereal quality, and thin lips parted once again.  
  
"I do not know why I am here, outside the fact that I have been deemed your guide in the coming months ahead. Six months ago, I awoke in a field far west to the grand prairie of Serdio's flatlands, with a memory and a message." He turned gently. "This was just around the time that Albert, my young decedent, had fallen into the depths of a mysterious coma. Albert, in the months of your relative 'death' - your energy had been harnessed by a force greater than I or any other to bring me back into life."  
  
And when Miranda narrowed her eyes, figure tensing, he locked his gaze with her own.  
  
"Yes. Inadvertently, I am the one who caused his lengthy slumber. To whatever powers used him to rebirth me- when my strength had returned I made haste to Indels, and earlier awoke your king. It was an unfortunate return of favors, but Eternity is weak, and it was her only recourse."  
  
Albert alone knew that Marius' pause came to allow them time to digest that information, and calculate the reactions of his audience. Upon Miranda the notion was simple. She was furious. Meru was the one that bid her calm, grasping the Sacred Sister's slender hand and pinning ruby eyes against a turbulent ocean blue. As he felt Emily's hand tighten upon his own, the king's gaze studied her features. Uncertainty. Pure and crisp as fallen snow. Her glance did not go unnoticed as Dart nodded slowly- and Shana simply echoed his movement.  
  
Marius, for the most part, relaxed only slightly. His regal posture had never fled- but he knew he was an intruder here, and an intruder was not one who could bargain understanding with ease.  
  
"... You speak of 'Eternity'..." Albert began after a hushed few moments. "Is this a person, or a deity?"  
  
The elder closed his eyes gently and shook his head. "That is a question Atredius must answer. He is a man you will meet in time, but first, there is more I need to explain." And yet another pause, the intense rainfall beating down with the benign strength of once-drums. It was an eerie background to the voice of their guest as he continued ever carefully.  
  
"- I spoke of a memory and a message. The memory was of my death, and the message, that I should find the Dragoon Warriors and bring them deep into Nissel. As far fetched, and as unworthy an idea as this may sound... my dreams have been haunted by a man I now call friend. Atredius, yes, who has helped me grow stronger over the months and locate the lost dragoon spirits of your two friends. These stones..." His gaze fell upon them. Black and Red. "-Are as imperative as your own in a great task which looms ahead." And here he stopped to chuckle sadly, angular features awash in a moment of grief.  
  
... Once, long ago, he'd spoken these words to the dragoons of old.  
  
The redeye dragoon spirit gave a gentle pulse as Dart's gaze fell upon it, shimmering quietly in a not-quite dormant flutter of it's ancient powers. His eyes roamed over the room before returning to Marius once again. "This is a new threat, then?"  
  
"This is the evolution of reality." The ancient king whispered gently. "By defeating Melbu Frahma those endless three years ago, you rewrote the predestined history that Soa had intended for us all. This- was to allow the god of destruction its reign, and thus begin the world anew. Foiled once by the Winglys in her plight, then again by your own hands, she has roused the hand of fate to rewrite our paths, and find another way to bring forth our end."  
  
... And my, wasn't that a slap in the face.  
  
Meru's thoughts SHOULD have portrayed the shock she knew everyone else was feeling. Three years ago, before the moon crisis, they might have laughed off such revelation if they didn't now know that truth was often stranger than fiction. She might even have rose to give her friends a few words of comfort. A SOMETHING to hold onto for a moment's worth of security. That is- If she hadn't happened to glance outside, anyway.  
  
Staring back at her were the glowing, malicious eyes of a thing seemingly made of rain. A beast of water, latched upon the old stonework of Indel's great heights, with a maw that dragons would envy and a build that mirrored a wolf or hoofed Runner. Mind left to catch up with her sight, the Wingly blinked.  
  
And the thing was gone.  
  
... Had she just seen that? Apparently no one else had. Perhaps it was a slip of wind and rain. Perhaps- it was her thoughts playing deft tricks with a frightened mind. Her friends, although unaware of her hushed uncertainty, did note Meru's reaction. She was now watched by her comrades intently, feeling Miranda's arm drop upon a trembling shoulder.  
  
"Meru...? Gal' - your pale as a sheet..."  
  
Marius followed her struck gaze to the window with cautious eyes as Albert stood, moving to the Wingly's side in concern. "Meru!?" He echoed tenderly, but she didn't seem to respond at first, overcome with a rise of fear. It was Dart and the elder that began towards the window itself, shoving open a tinted pane. Wind gusted throughout the room as rain thundered outside, and a few moments later the glass was pulled shut yet again. Dart, a hand hovering over the hilt of his sword, turned to regard Shana's apprehensive gaze.  
  
"... It... was nothing." Meru breathed in gently.  
  
"Nothing, in this age, can be a very deceiving something." Marius echoed a few moment's afterwards. A sternness had grown in his voice, slender brows narrowed with a very sudden, and very fierce resolve. "Dart. Get your wife out of this room. To another- and promptly."  
  
The milling game of questions and answers would have to wait. Be it that they did not entirely trust Marius or not, a distinct edge of unease had settled over the room, and it was not bound to be ignored. Meru shook herself alert as Emily unsheathed her daggers with cold, killing grace. Miranda hovered beside their Wingly companion, her manner protective. Albert already knew that in a confrontation he wouldn't be of much help. The young king didn't seem to care, however, for he took up a position beside Marius and Emily with obvious intent.  
  
A hush settled over the gathering.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Shana echoed, her voice strained with worry as Dart moved to the door. Her hand was fit snugly into his palm, and the former dragoon seemed reluctant to leave. Her boots clattered roughly against the floor as Dart told her to hush, and a moment later he pulled the entrance open. Shana was always his first concern- and he needed to get her safe.  
  
As soon as the door swung open, however, Shana's voice gathered not to speak in protest- but scream in horror.  
  
The hall outside was covered in splashes of red. No corner had been spared the paint of blood; rich crimson hue's that reflected the light of thunder outside as Dart stumbled away from the door and pulled Shana with him. Emily let out a hoarse choke- skittering forwards to observe the unholy mess with a gasp so helpless it was painful to hear. The walls dripped. The cool air was scented of death.   
  
All that anyone could do was to stare in a stunned, thick silence. Sobs cut the air thereafter. They from Shana- as the corpses that littered the walkway finally came into focus.  
  
"... Oh... goddess."  
  
The castle was silent as a tomb.   
  
Albert, in the quiet that reigned afterwards, was the first to be heard in any effect. He stepped forwards once. Twice. His features were slender yet tense; frozen a moment in the shock of disbelief. Despairing eyes found the hall, found the blood, found the bodies.. and for a moment- all he could think? Was a quavering; "How?"  
  
How couldn't they have heard a struggle? HOW could this have been done so suddenly? WHAT would have slain so many!?  
  
Which of course led one thought process to another, and suddenly a weight unlike any other was sent falling into the pit of his stomach. All the tenants. All the courtmen. All these people. All his FRIENDS.  
  
All dead?  
  
NO.  
  
From wherever the strength came to move, the goddess would only know. Albert jolted to a stumble that became a walk, and then leapt into an outright sprint. The voices of Dart and Emily were drowned behind him. They were safe- his people were not. Something had done this. Something had HARMED them..! Upstairs, the Jade Dragoon spirit screamed in resonation with the upsurge of emotion in it's mortal partner. Albert navigated the way without a moment of thought, every new room a blur of the same. The world was black and red.  
  
Dart was on his heels.  
  
"Albert-!!!"  
  
And his voice echoed in the abandoned halls. Back with the group they'd left behind, Miranda, Emily, Meru and Shana stood in silence. A clambering of motion began only as Miranda raised her bow, an arrow strung taunt. Her features fumbled with the control of rage, shock and fear. In the end- her anger won out. Blonde hair was flipped backwards with a lash of her head.  
  
"... That's it." She stated with determined arrogance. "That's goddamned it."  
  
Marius held a trembling Shana as the young girl wept. Meru and Emily turned to regard him as the Sacred Sister spit a curse, preparing for battle of whatever the sort.  
  
"... Marius." Came Emily's quiet voice. "If you know what is happening- Please, great gods... Tell us."  
  
The tall man now scooped Shana up into his arms. Her heart was beating frantically, scared and overwhelmed. This could be harmful to her child- and they all knew it. At Emily's question he could only shake his head, breathing out a quiet; "We must go to Nissel immediately."  
  
Miranda hissed at him. "I swear to GOD, if this is your doing-!!"  
  
"It's not." Meru whispered gently. "Don't, Miranda. Let's just get out of here." The Wingly turned frightened eyes on her friend. "Please-!!!"  
  
Despite the fact that Miranda had moved immediately to argue the alternative, there was not a single second left for debate. The grand window behind them suddenly shattered inwards, and Meru whirled with a shocked gasp of horror. She knew. Her element cried out; her dragoon spirit stammering it's shock beneath her breast. Emily fell back with a shout of surprise. Miranda let an arrow fly- although what was there to purchase? It was the same beast Meru had seen before. A demon- an entity of pure water! The eyes slanted, white and dead against the inset of flowing, rain-made brows. Those jaws opened. The thousands of teeth reached. On all fours- it galloped to ensnare it's prey with watery claws akin to liquid steel.  
  
"_Gehsteva mi' dorah cysha_!"  
  
A noiseless impact rocked the room. The chant- the spell- had come from Marius. Stunned if only a moment, their foe collapsed on its muscular haunches and thrashed with a howl no sin could match. No time to ask how or why- only time left for a single action.  
  
Marius thrust his hand towards the door.   
  
"_RUN -!!!_"  
  
  
  
  
  
~ end chapter five ~ 


	8. Chapter Six: Workings of Destiny

---~~~ C R Y O F O M E N S ~~~---  
- Chapter Six : Workings of Destiny -  
  


  
Factoids:  
  
-- Words between ~ signify mindspeech.  
-- Words in _italics_ signify your typical 'flashback' scenario or thoughts by the indicated character. Sometimes it's used for Emphasis too. ^_^  
-- Words between * are being emphasized.  
  
Notes:  
  
-- Okay. My GOD- am I late with this. X_X I'm really, really sorry about the delay. Chapter Six was in fact done, but due to my disgust with the chapter, I scrapped and reworked it to be worthy of its readers. Well... if I have any, that is. Again- I apologize for the wait. I was going to update the revised version on the 22nd (my birthday) but once AGAIN got sidetracked. FINALLY... It's out. I made it twice as long as the initial draft of chapter 6 to hopefully make up for what *would* have been chapter 7 posted here today. X_X Ugh. Am sorry! I'm gonna try to get chapter 7 out before the Apr 14th deadline. I don't think I've ever encountered writers block as badly as I have in the past month in my entire 8 years writing fanfic. o_O  
  
*runs and ducks metal fishies* But 80% of this chapter is all new content, and a TON more goes on!!! HUGE thanks to Evanescence for providing my background music... and to everyone who supports this project. ^_^   
  
Something else i wanted to ask is as follows;  
  
~ Do you guys think i'm portraying the characters correctly? I'm trying very hard to focus on how each of the main characters has grown over time, and the strength of the friendship they share with one another. Dart and Albert should seem like brothers. Meru and Miranda almost have a sisterly relationship, as well. Is this coming through in my writing?  
  
Remember- feel free to give constructive comments!  
COO main site:   
  
  
--------------------  
--------------------  
  
  
He was, even at first glance, a man that stole every gaze in a room. There was something about the figure that demanded acute attention... although one might not initially be able to put his or her proverbial 'finger' upon that source. Presence was perhaps the more predominant word in a dense vocabulary of terms that could describe his slender frame, but it was power as well. Every step he took was strong. Solid, if not graceful in a maddening sort of way. There was an almost coy movement to his strides. An almost delicate toss of his shoulders. And if this ghostly merge of strength and fragility did not all but claim your interest, then distinct- attractive features could easily thwart the flow of your thoughts and capture you in a spellbound embrace. He was lethal beauty; the very embodiment of either definitive word... But the woman ahead had no want of his attention. No understanding of his purpose. This creature came silently beside her; she and the flat she lay upon. He stood, observed a few tender moments, and then closed his eyes thereafter.  
  
Rose, or the mind that had once harbored the woman, felt her thoughts stray only to the knowledge of the now. She parted her lips to address him again. Had she spoken before? No sound came, though confusion and anger clouded up into her throat. Shout. Damn you- SHOUT!  
  
"Please don't be angry." He spoke in quiet tones. Over violet eyes, loose crimson hair fell sparingly. For a moment, the bright sunlight above began to dim. He'd leaned over her, arms braced against the tablestead. "I felt the nightmare. I came to check on you..." And the eyes opened.   
  
_Running from the storm. It moves in the shadows; this power of illusion. Dart raises his sword. Foolish boy- run away! _  
  
"They'll be alright, Rose. They're strong, and you know that."  
  
... Her name? No.  
_  
Rose is dead. _  
  
An arm swung violently outwards. To harm him? In truth, she wasn't sure. The movement alone seemed her rebellion; stuck here in an ancient room with its ancient walls and ancient stone. The once-dragoon needed to believe she was not helpless. Needed to believe that a something- a something she could not recall- had not been in vain. Sanctuary only came in action, although her body did not wish to respond. _Try_...  
  
Her fist, swung in a futile show of need, was easily caught in the firm palm of that... figure.  
  
"Lord Atredius." A voice spoke.  
  
And her clouded eyes darted and shifted over the room, attempting to locate the bearer. When none could be found, she gave herself to the mystery and glared with sharp defiance into the eyes above her own. That was his name? A sunset gaze bore downwards with sad knowledge, but intent ideals. He existed with a mission. She had seen that power of will once before.   
  
Lloyd...?  
  
"Lord Atredius." The voice spoke again. This time more urgently; a tone that knew its place, but knew when to insist its pardon. "Sire..."  
  
_Lloyd... _  
  
Atredius carefully turned, moving his sight out of the large circular room. Not far off, in the stone archway of the single entrance to this temple, a shadow of a man was blocked out by rich sunlight- one hand on the frame of the door. For a moment he was still, watching the semi 'intruder' with a near chiding expression, but eventually a nod of acceptance came to pass. He fluidly moved back to Rose, and placed a hand upon her temple.  
  
_Sleep._  
  
No-!  
  
Yet thus, she did.  
  
"Must it be now?" Atredius began as powerful adepts withdrew, having lapsed their guest into a quiet resting. "She was disturbed by a dream. I can't risk that- It could damage her. I would only need a few minutes to search her mind and make sure the Weavings are knitting properly..."  
  
There was a shuffle of sound; anxious uncertainty. Boots scraped the hard granite floor, and an imploring voice reached thereafter.  
  
"Atredius, you know of what she dreamt. Please..."  
  
Dream indeed. Yes, he knew- and cursed the development helplessly. As Atredius scanned her features, he felt his slender jaw knit tightly. There was a pause of breath as he reached a moment to settle tousled black hair, followed by a rustle of cloth. He drew a thin white blanket around the Dragoon's form, and let his head tilt back. Let the skylight wash him in gold and silver daylight.  
  
"I trust Marius, if not the ability of those few dragoon warriors." And his head relaxed, tilting to regard the Other. "We're not going to fail. Destiny is only playing tricks... she's trying to stop them from reaching Nissel. There's no blasted way she could have made it from Tiberoa to Serdio in the span of a few meager hours. Politics alone bind her. As much as she took that position for power, chains are evident if she wants to keep her pretty little guise in check."  
  
"And what of Shana's child? What of Fate?"  
  
"- Hush, Mijah. Return to the palace and have Andrew check up on Lavitz and the others."  
  
"Lord- I..."  
  
Atredius' gaze leveled intently upon the man he spoke with. The gaze was not hostile, and certainly not demanding, as Atre' rarely would use the status of his power or position to insist anything of another... Yet regardless, the expression offered was a firm request. Let the subject drop, Mijah. Just let it go. Shortly later, a gentle bow ensued, and amidst the flutter of birdsong? Mijah slipped away. Atredius could hear his shoes clatter lightly against the stairwell outside; worn through with bramble and brush and flowers.  
  
"... It'll be alright, Ros'e." Atredius echoed tenderly to the slumbering woman. "Just have a little faith."  
  
And a smile, then.  
  
Funny he could say that, when his own ability to hope and believe had been crushed so many times in the past. No use thinking like _that_, though. He wasn't about to admit Sarah had been right.  
  
The 'what if' could be saved for another day.  
  
For now, the able mental power that Atredius had used before? Began to resurface and stretch tenderly into Rose' thoughts. She was newly reborn, certainly not 'all there' (as the saying went...) and had suffered enough over the thousands of years to warrant insanity in either case. Thank-GOD he'd been able to bring her back. His power was NOT what it used to be, and resurrection in itself wasn't exactly easy to perform.  
  
"Grah." Atredius snorted out helplessly. "Sounds like a bad movie."  
  
Well- at least in bad movies the performing studio never had enough cash to pay the actors; hence killing off the annoying characters right, left and center. That analogy was really depressing when one considered themselves a disposable. If he died, if Marius died, If any of the dragoons were destroyed? No one just... walked off stage.  
  
_Stop psyching yourself out.  
_  
That was one way to put it. Of course- being nervous was different then showing nervousness. Leadership was, after all, the ability to hide your panic from others in many different cases.  
  
His check up on Rose complete, Atredius carefully took a few paces back. The nightmare hadn't damaged her still weak mind. She was throbbing inside, yes, but still regaining herself at a slow and healthy pace. Reviving the dead wasn't a one-step snap of the fingers no matter who you were. Memories had to reconnect. Thoughts had to relearn how to think. Skills needed time to 'reboot'.  
  
God. How was he going to explain this to her? To Lloyd? To Lavitz and Doel?  
  
A gentle stride took Atredius away from the flat Rose lay upon; it's simple construction laid bare in the middle of the room. He found himself at the nearest window not moments later, where with a sigh he leaned up against the wall. For a moment, Atre' allowed himself to be taken by the silence of a quiet day. Fine hair ruffled briefly in the breeze that ghosted across the back of his neck. It felt good. Something soothing.  
  
Violet eyes never wavered from Rose, regardless.  
  
Perhaps minutes had managed to pass, or maybe an hour had already gone by... but with an absent grace, Atredius then removed a small silver device from one of his pocket compartments. Tapered fingers slid over a black and gray keypad, a gentle touch causing the screen embedded into the top of it's surface to flicker to life.  
  
"Authorization code?" A dull voice chimed.  
  
"Karen." Atre' echoed in quiet response. The drone of the computer blurted another abrupt 'Confirmed.' before it flipped open as a notebook might, revealing a sleek little keyboard and screen to his eyes. Knowing touches guided the up and left arrow keys to click 'enter' on a specific folder in a specific software program. This program, named 'S A R A H', was his journal. A selection menu popped up. Different mode choices displayed themselves thereupon. Atredius peered briefly at the radiobuttons beside the terms 'Active, Voice Over, and Touchtype' before choosing 'Active' from the menu and letting the software click on.  
  
He needed a place to put his thoughts at the moment.  
  
"She's beautiful." A soft female voice began quietly. Atre' expectantly lifted his eyes, following a band of light that beamed from his small console to a holographic projection that now leaned over Rose. Benign interest flickered over her petite virtual features; skintone and clothing cast in a surreal blue glow. A strand of blonde hair wafted briefly into ice blue eyes as she looked towards Atredius.  
  
'Isn't she?' He typed easily, absently watching the screen in his hand as it recorded his words. A new code and date had been set to the entry already. It saved itself automatically, and whatever he wrote, his AI could understand.  
  
_xi-16-78-567p4rrf23  
December 24th– Year 38,009,231,007  
Ledger 4,897– section 761– Log 3,563_  
  
"You don't look as enthusiastic as you did the last time we talked."  
  
A pause. His fingers then began over the keys again.  
  
'Oh? And what do you expect? This is Rose, Sarah. One of the four that I managed to revive with Eternity's help. She's progressing nicely, although seems subject to nightmares frequently. Hell- I'm not sure if she's seeing the present, past -- or future sometimes. A mind undone can be a prophetic tool.'  
  
"Huh. Worried much?"  
  
He raised a brow at Sarah. 'With reason. She dreamt of Destiny and fears for her friends. As soon as I 'felt' the Nightmare I ran up here to make sure she was alright.' His hands hovered over the keys a moment. 'I know Marius will take care of them... but it's imperative that they get HERE. And SOON. Destiny is Fate's damned distraction machine. SHE- I can watch and keep tabs on. I know her energy signature well.'  
  
Sarah nodded, her gaze roaming curiously over Rose's body. "Which is why you knew that Soa had summoned her. You felt her... 'birth?'" A stark look. "Is that correct?"  
  
'One way of putting it, yes.'  
  
Sarah made an 'ah' sound, and brushed a hand over her white tanktop and faded denim jeans. 'And now she's causing trouble. Smart girl to worm herself into politics like she did.'  
  
Atre snorted to himself. 'Marius and I both knew, when he revealed himself, that she'd find out. At the very least we took her offguard. Neither she or Fate was expecting that I'd have enough ability to pull Marius back into life so damned quickly. He's our trump card at the moment. They knew he was an option, but they didn't know I'd have him restored in the span of a few months.'  
  
Sarah cooed in understanding, shaking her head once, and leaned back on her heels. 'Why didn't they move against Albert and take Shana earlier?"  
  
Another pause.  
  
'Honestly, I'm not sure. Fate is still in the process of 'redevelopment' as well. He's not strong enough-- yet, to have tried something concerning the Dragoons. Destiny too has been buying her damned time. You mentioned politics, ne? Ten bucks says she's been the one behind Zoir's sudden want of Serdio's domination. She wanted the power it could offer her. And access to Albert. I suppose she thought his sickness came at a prompt time."  
  
Sarah grinned. "That was genius on your part, honey..."  
  
Atredius rolled his eyes. 'More like LUCK. If I used my energy, directly, to resurrect someone like Marius? Fate would have known. Routing my power through his descendent was a trick-fest from hell, but benign enough to let it go unnoticed... And give Destiny reason to let her guard down.' A laugh. 'Okay, maybe it was pretty smooth... but that doesn't change the fact that now she DOES know, and now the dragoons MUST get to Nissel. Destiny they can take. For now. But both she and Fate are growing stronger with every passing *second*.'  
  
The gravity of the notion bit into his stomach a moment, and Atre' fell silent in the cool of the room. His personal computer rocked lightly in his hands as he turned it over mindlessly. Again and again the silver flashed. Sarah looked on.  
  
'It's like one of those damned, damned horror movies.' He began again, returning to a previous analogy. 'The Hero's lurk in the basement levels of a maze, trying to get out. Somewhere within, a creature is searching for them. Near the exit, one of the party slips and cuts themselves on a shard of rock. The beast catches scent of the blood...'  
  
Sarah carefully abandoned her place beside Rose, walking quietly over to her 'owner' -- and sitting beside him. The bluish glow of her image distorted briefly as she peered at the log in his hands. Glancing up at Atredius, she realized his eyes had closed.  
  
"- And although inevitable, we've just cut ourselves, haven't we?"  
  
Atredius nodded. Typed three last words.  
  
'It's game on.'  
  
  
--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--   
  
  
Dart's boots pounded against the cold floor beneath his feet, his breath catching in rushed gasps of air as he dashed after Albert in those few agonizing moment's between realization and aftermath. His eyes found and dismissed the murderous spatters of red that painted his vision, goal entirely focused on his king. He could understand his friend's anguish. He himself was summoning every ounce of his will to not stumble along the coated walls for support against his shock... but this was NOT the time to be splitting up. A remembered incantation echoed in his thoughts.  
  
_Gehsteva mi' dorah cysha_!  
  
But to what means it had been said, the dragoon didn't know or understand. He'd heard the shouted, elegant words from afar in his pursuit of Albert, and hadn't paused to look back. Almost winded, his right hand fumbled beneath the folds of his tunic and grasped helplessly around his dragoon spirit. The orb spoke of unyielding danger, whispering it's supreme misgivings into his very soul. It wanted to be summoned.  
  
Not yet-! Not unless he MUST.  
  
The youth turned a sharp corner, rattling his way up the stairs that he knew led to Albert's chambers with blind urgency. His eyes kept themselves ahead- refusing to succumb to the urge to look right and left; to see, with terrible clarity, the corpses around him. Something unnatural, maybe even like tears, stung his eyes. Gods above...  
  
But the upsurge of sorrow didn't have time to claim him completely. Not moments later, as he passed an abandoned corridor, a hand shot out of the darkness therein. For a split second Dart felt himself pulled violently to the right, and then his right palm jerked in a frenzy of motion to bring up his sword.  
  
"Dart-!"  
  
He was forced up against the wall, eyes flung wide in a panic- until he realized the person standing before him was Albert. The king of Serdio had cupped a hand over the blonde's mouth, pressing him back. Hazel eyes flashed as either man stood still a moment in the darkness around them.  
  
"... Albert-? Thank god you're alright. What-" He was hushed again. Albert took his hand away, but peered carefully around the corner at Dart's right shoulder. Stands of honey hair, tinged with red, splayed messily in front of his eyes.  
  
"There are two creatures up ahead." He whispered gently. "The size of Runners. I sighted them before they noticed me." A pause, carefully backing away from Dart as the former Red-eye dragoon of fire nodded in understanding, not bothering to question further. "They seem made of water. I've never seen such uncanny creatures- but they move as a wolf might. I wasn't able to reach my room."  
  
Meaning he hadn't been able to reach his dragoon spirit.  
  
Dart swallowed hard, crouching beside Albert as he too gazed silently around the corner that led into the main hall, eyes pinned ahead where the dark seemed to move. As stated; two creatures lurked somewhere above, but he could not yet see them. The hissing was indication enough of their feral intent, and the shadows that foretold of their presence were adorned with claws. Claws- and a frightening, unnatural maw.  
  
"Do you think there are more?"  
  
Albert's reply was traced in the lines of a haggard expression, and Dart said nothing further. No two creatures could have slaughtered the population of an entire castle this quickly without so much as a sound. Logic played no part in the ability of these seemingly demonic beings. He knew that, and Albert, given time to somehow overcome his own grief, knew that as well. Helplessly, Dart grasped his hand a moment and there held.  
  
Albert gripped back tightly. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I thought I could do. I Just..."  
  
Dart only shook his head. "Don't think about that now."  
  
"The others?"  
  
"I don't know, but they're together. We have to get back to the group..."  
  
"Feyrbrand..."  
  
That- was a problem. The simple fact was, they either had to fight or get OUT of here, and in both cases the Jade Dragoon spirit needed to be taken with them or used against these beasts.   
  
"You said they were made of water. We could possibly freeze and shatter the damned things. Use their own element against them... but we don't have that capability." Earthen eyes narrowed. "I don't know how they'll react to the power of the Divine Dragoon, but it seems were about to find out.  
  
Albert nodded his understanding, backing away to allow his friend space in which to summon the most powerful of the known dragoons. Be it this would be overkill or not, they couldn't take any unnecessary chances. As Dart's fingers tightened around his calling spirit, he closed his eyes and opened his mind to let the Dragon's essence both take and empower him. The shock felt, however, when the stone did not respond? Was fierce enough to leave his very soul agape.  
  
Dart stared at the Dragoon Spirit. His palm felt... numb.  
  
"Dart-?"  
  
No answer. Dart couldn't bring himself to shake the refusal of his immortal partner. Until, that is, the beasts up the hall gave a furious volley of echoing howls as if aware of the unable dragoons that hid nearby. Now he DID act, dropping the silver stone back on it's chain with a reeling mind. Albert knew. As they locked eyes- he knew, and knit his jaw.  
  
"We'll have to figure THIS development out later, as well. Come, Dart... we can't stay here."  
  
"- We HAVE to get your Dragoon spirit!"  
  
"We don't have a choice anymore. It won't do us any good if we're both dead, my friend."  
  
And both men had no time to discuss the matter further, for at that very instant they heard a growl. With slow realization, two pairs of eyes settled on the inhuman, hunched physique of both of the creatures they'd spotted beforehand. The only difference, was that the wolfish beings stood less then ten feet away. Claws clicked with foreboding precision against the floor, and watery lips trembled in the presence of a further grouping of snarls.  
  
Dart and Albert froze.  
  
  
--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--   
  
  
Meru pressed her back against the wall, small frame huddled close behind a pillar of stone. Blood was running gingerly into her eyes; a slight trickle that etched over the crest of one cheek from a gash high on her brow. Heart awry and beating frantically, the young Wingly held her breath and edged her shoulder into the stone behind her. Quietly, carefully... she peered behind the column in the long central corridor and narrowed her eyes.  
  
The water beast was advancing quietly up the hallway, now. Having separated its prey from one another not minutes before, the task now seemed obvious. Seek out-? And destroy. That great maw was agape as if tasting the air for her scent. Powerful limbs stalked forwards at a slow and lethal pace. Meru watched, entranced by the panther-esque motions of its legs and head. The slanted eyes glowed on and off, leaving an eerie trail of light when its head turned or thick neck shook. How quiet it was... prowling forwards with silent intent.  
  
Lightning flickered, and so did that fluid hide. Each time it brightened the room through the flanking windows nearest? Light swayed and fractured.  
  
"... Hell." She hissed quietly. Slender fingers wrapped around her dragoon stone once more. Please- come on! But like the first, the second, and the fifth time she'd tried to summon her power thus far? The stone refused to answer her call. It felt the pull of that wicked embodiment of water, but would not arise to aide her.   
  
Not a good time to malfunction, damnit! What was going on!?  
  
A pause. The creature swiveled those unruly eyes in Meru's direction, and the Wingly dropped back fully behind the pillar. Calmly, her right hand folded tightly over the strong handle of her warhammer. She wasn't stupid. Each time light filled the chamber- it was a given that her shadow was evident across the marble floors. Darkness and flickering moonlight. The whole of reality seemed alive.  
  
Meru's grip tightened over her weapon.  
  
Where had Miranda gone? They'd been running side by side. Marius had vanished, for all she could tell; and with Shana. Something heavy had thrown itself into the ceiling above her head, and the sacred sister had avoided the rubble by lunging left. Meru remembered feeling something sharp hit her brow, had scrambled to her feet, and had bolted forwards...  
  
Claws clicked. As the night flickered again- reflections on the walls gave promise to the monster's proximity. Very, very close.  
  
Fight? Flight?  
  
She bit the inside of her lower lip and rose to her feet. Everyone always assumed snap decisions were a part of her very nature... so why weren't the answers coming as swiftly as she'd like? With a breath and a decision, Meru made her move. Petite legs pumped into action, racing her out from behind her brief sanctuary and right into the line of fire. A howl rose from behind her- but HELL if she'd turn to look!!!  
  
"Get back in the POOL Ya' damned walking smoothie!!!"  
  
And her right hand snatched the door at the end of the hall, jerking it open as she dashed down into the stairwell beyond. Sure. Provoke it. Wings flashed to life. It moved fast, and she could only HOPE she moved faster... but as Meru lunged so did the beast. Pain ripped up her left leg as a tendril of water coiled fiercely around the ankle thereupon. A moment suspended in air then followed. Arms reached- trying to pull herself away... but to no avail. Bracing as best one could, she hit the dark stairs with a sickening thud and cry of pain. Her ribs burned like fire as the girl gasped out for breath. That tendril- jerked backwards. She was dragged back into the chamber with a shriek of violent pain, tossed aside, and there lay on the cold floor in a baby-blue heap of clothing.  
  
One of Meru's hands clenched tightly. Eyes, clouded and unsure, fluttered closed a moment.  
  
"-MERU-!!!"  
  
And just the same, she was saved from unconsciousness by Miranda's booming voice.  
  
The creature reared, powerful haunches coiling with palpable muscle of the very elements. Its grotesque head swerved sharply to the right, glaring down upon the Sacred Sister as she stood firmly before it with arrows drawn. Her legs jostled into movement, intense eyes pinned on those glowing orbs of white as she stepped back. Stepped back again. Meru hitched herself to one side as the shadows danced and lightning thundered, reaching for her weapon. The roar of rain only seemed to pitch and roll to a higher and higher fervor.  
  
"Come ON, you goddamned BASTARD!!!" Miranda screeched. Every lean muscle in her arms strained; bow so tightly drawn you'd swear it would snap. Where had she COME from-!?  
  
"- Miranda-!" Called another voice. Emily, this time, whom emerged from the entryway Meru had been savagely ripped from reaching. The woman gave a few choppy motions to their blonde companion, and Meru suddenly felt herself being lifted from the ground. Her head tilted up in grateful shock, watching as the queen of Serdio bid she rise and MOVE.  
  
"Let's go, Meru-!"  
  
"But Miranda-!!!"  
  
"Trust me!"  
  
A sudden red light flickered to life on the opposite side of the hall. This from Miranda, who had finally dropped her bow and lit a single matchflare. The small flame danced on the wick of wood between perfect fingertips. Their foe, torn between lunging for Miranda- or turning to leap at Meru and Emily... hesitated just a moment. Then again, a moment was all the Sacred Sister needed. She jogged backwards as the beast came forth, and tossed the tiny wisp of fire to the floor.  
  
Meru only now just noticed that Emily smelled faintly of candle oil. Only now did she see that the floor near the north entrance was covered in an opaque liquid.  
  
The creature of water was suddenly engulfed by a wall of surging, billowing fire.   
  
As it skidded back upon its hindlegs and shrieked in tones of only the most ungodly demons, Miranda bowled herself through the flames and rolled to her feet with bow in hand, bolting towards Emily and Meru as their enemy thrashed and screamed. Steam clouded the room as they descended the stairwell thereafter.  
  
"It won't hold the damned thing- but it'll sure as hell distract it! Lets MOVE-!"  
  
Emily gasped Meru's hand. "You're leg!?"  
  
"Mn' Fine! Where are the others!?"  
  
Miranda shook her head. She didn't know- and that wasn't good. "Marius and Shana are GONE. Dart and Albert? I don't have any damned idea." Her gaze cast itself upon Emily with a brutal resolve, voice rising over the unending roar of the foe they'd left behind. "Where does this corridor lead?!"  
  
It'd been luck finding the candle oil. It'd been further luck managing to splash it along the floor without that creature catching notice. She wasn't about to tempt Fate with a; 'Hey, I think we should go this way' and end up in a dead end.  
  
"Out near the throne room and right next to the adjacent hall leading to my bedchamber." Emily responded. The three woman didn't pause to look back when a crack of a sound boomed from behind them. "We can't summon our dragoons? At all?!"  
  
Meru shook her head. "No-! I've tried-! What the HELL is going on!?"  
  
Granted, NONE of them expected to suddenly run head-on into Dart and Albert, Dart of whom made a furious gesture that they head in the opposite direction with a solid; 'RUN! _NOW-!!!_" Miranda skidded to a shocked and startled halt, staring in disbelief as Albert grabbed her arm and PULLED.  
  
"Emily, Meru, Miranda-!! *Please* trust me when I say we have to MOVE-!!"   
  
"We CAN'T go back that way-!" Meru cut in. "You don't understand. There's a-" but her voice, and all further protest was abruptly cut off as the entire foundation of the castle around them seemed to lurch. Back towards the staircase came a rushing of tidal water; a surge of the element, which flooded down the steps at an alarming and consuming pace. Furniture and doors were ripped from both floor and hinges, tossed awry like scattered leaves. For a moment, the dragoons stared in a helpless silence. Then came a chorus of feral, animalistic sounds from the opposite direction, and Meru now realized what Dart and Albert had been running from.  
  
The water surged down the hall.  
  
The two fluid beasts that had chased the men of the party were now five; and all five swarmed around the group in a predatorial stalk. In turn, and left without any place to go, the group was pressed into a tight and vulnerable circle. Dart's sword flashed. Meru's hammer raised. Miranda strung her bow, Albert readied his fists, and Emily unsheathed her daggers.  
  
This was going to hurt like hell.  
  
"Can you--?" Dart began.  
  
"--No. Our dragoons are useless." Emily echoed.  
  
The waves that had come barreling down the hallway now took form; took hideous shape once again into the larger version of the smaller, wolf-like creatures that were preparing to attack. Dart's eyes grew wide, and Albert reached out a hand to briefly catch Emily's palm.  
  
Miranda just tossed her head. Figured.  
  
"Alright then." She snarled at the nearest Thing. "Bring it on."  
  
The inevitable battle, however, never came. There wasn't a chance for it to begin.   
  
Dart was the one whom caught sight of Marius and his wife first. He didn't know whether to scream in warning or to run to aide them, for their mysterious guest was walking easily from the adjoining hall into their vicinity. Shana's right hand was held firmly in Marius' grasp as the long haired elder moved fluidly around the massive being of water. For a moment, Dart thought his heart had collapsed within a well of overwhelming panic... but the beast made no move, and the smaller creatures now slunk backwards like frightened dogs.  
  
What... was happening? His grip on the hilt of his sword loosened only slightly- brows furrowed. At his left shoulder, Miranda jostled on knifepoint. He could literally feel her tension as if a whip strung taunt.  
  
"... Is he out of his goddamned mind?"  
  
"Perhaps." Albert whispered quietly. "Why aren't they attacking...?"  
  
Shana quietly shuffled beside Albert's tall ancestor. She was deathly pale, and her eyes pinned on the scene presented before her. Those gentle, scared hazel depths bolted to the facade of her lover, and for a moment her lips parted to whisper his name. Dart had to fight every muscle in his body against running to her. At the moment, an uncomprehending standstill had drawn itself between friend and foe.   
  
"...Marius." Emily said in a breathy whisper. "What are you...?"   
  
But the ancient king did not answer. His right hand was splayed before him, touches of that faint white light they'd all seen beforehand ghosting along his fingertips. Whatever he was doing, it was putting a terrible strain on the man. Pain reflected in his movement, although ground was gained to their advantage. The creatures loomed backwards; largest of the six being more bold, and slinking only a foothold behind it's original position. Marius' deep gold eyes were alight with an intensity that did not once leave the watery gaze of their primary foe.  
  
"It's over." He at last whispered. "Retract your illusions. You have no power here."  
  
Shana's mouth strained with words again. Her voice quaked gently to life; disembodied and monotone. Meru bit her lower lip, watching in incredulous wonderment as the former moonchild began to echo the word 'Illusion' over and over again. She was very much aware, but very much ensnared by a near otherworldly chant. Miranda's gaze fell sharply on Marius.  
  
"What are you DOING to her!?"  
  
Marius shook his head.  
  
"She knows." He spoke carefully. "I don't know how, but she knows." And he tenderly allowed Shana to lean back against the soft expanse of his clothing. She could feel the comforting tones of his voice echo away. Her hands clutched at his vest, unyielding.  
  
"Make her go away. Please..."   
  
And that was when the clapping began.  
  
The beings of water fell apart. They lost their palpable forms and erupted into a splashing of liquid that thinned beneath their feet until the fluid literally receded into and upon itself. "Illusion?" A distinctly female voice began as the clap of her hands subsided in their rhythmic motions. This new presence was perched with perfect balance atop an overturned table, lengthy curves dressed sparingly in the most scandalous assortment of red and white ribbons. Ingrained with a deep mauve bodysuit, she slunk her shoulders forwards in a 'bout of hapless allureand folded her legs. Icy blue eyes. Silken blonde hair. Two tapered fingers patted gently at her chin as she studied the battered dragoons.   
  
"How quaint." She echoed lovingly of the sight before her. The sound was twisted and dark. Angry. "So you are Marius. You don't look like much, although I commend you for being able to hold that spell against my visions."  
  
"Destiny..." Shana rattled out again, trembling helplessly.  
  
"YOU are responsible for this!?" Dart blurted out with a furious spark of anger. He stalked forwards, lean arms braced against his weapon. Albert was beside him in the span of a breath, and Miranda had wasted no time at all in moving to attack this bitch. Her arrow flew, but to no avail. Destiny caught said projectile with a single quick movement.   
  
"Me? Mnn.. Not really." She snapped the shaft of wood. "My illusions are a perception of the reality you live in, dear dragoons. I simply create a fairy tale. You- run with the abilities of the creatures." And as Dart stepped back, confused and infuriated, she pursed ruby lips a final time.  
  
"If you believe in the power of the illusion I cast, then the illusion I cast has the power to harm you. Poor child. The moment you saw this blood.." And her arms spread in brash display. 'Was the moment you believed in the death of your friends, and the very same instant it became real."   
  
Silence. Stunned, pained silence.  
  
"Now then." Destiny further continued, springing to her feet as her eyes found Marius.. "Your efforts are in vain. This is ridiculous, you damned idiot. Give it up."  
  
"I was given a purpose." Marius replied simply into the cool air around them. The edge was back in his voice; an anger echoed in the expression of his livid comrades. Meru was the one that held Albert's arm in worried contemplation, almost sure he would snap; Almost positive he would hear no more, and leap at Destiny regardless of his own condition.  
  
"Go." The elder hissed. Shana closed her eyes.  
  
A laugh. "You know I can't allow you to reach Nissel..." And she smirked with effortless pride- until the most gentle rush of air sounded into the room.  
  
Her smirk faded. Her gaze ran blank.  
  
"I did not give you a choice." Marius continued.  
  
Shana opened her eyes to find herself bathed in a gentle blue light, unaware that around her- a silence had fallen. A quiet blink later, hands curled into the fabric beneath her palms, she lifted a slender chin with the most ginger, fascinated motion. For the briefest time, the horror of this night faded away in the arms of what seemed an Angel. She was cloaked by wings; Two beautiful, massive wings. They were not of a dragon or a Wingly. They were constructed of what looked to be liquid light. The amazement of the moment, caught within it's embrace, bid her hand to rise and ghost along the nearest feather. Water and silk.   
  
"Marius...?" She questioned lightly, not knowing what else to say. The elder gently gazed upon her a moment, visibly wincing as Destiny echoed a shocked two words.  
  
"Dragon Angel..."  
  
A pause.  
  
"You're a _Dragon Angel_..."  
  
"Yes." Marius quietly whispered, allowing Shana to slip from his arms. The girl paced backwards a few gentle steps in enchanted confusion. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the expressions of her friends and husband. They were wracked- and with right. Shock and fear and pain had now given way to awe; if only because it was the only emotion they could feel, in this moment, that would not involve anguish.  
  
Destiny faltered.  
  
"-There was more than one reason I was resurrected, Destiny. Will you have me now?"  
  
"This is impossible-!!!"  
  
"And yet I breathe."  
  
The petite blonde snarled in a way that could make demons cry, violently jerking herself into motion. An ungodly hiss slipped from her lips, frame prepared to lunge in anger. Marius' wings only spread and arched as if inclining that she engage him... and with this offer presented, the creature paused. Her blue eyes dimmed. Everyone, all at once, realized a single notion.  
  
She wasn't willing to fight him. Not like this; not as... whatever he was.  
  
"This isn't over."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Tell Atredius it's been fun, but reviving a pathetic little god-bitch won't deter my master. It doesn't matter what you are."  
  
Marius did not reward her taunt with reply. His waterfall of amber hair left to drift in an unseen wind, he lifted a hand as if to dismiss her. Destiny's reaction was nothing short of infuriated humiliation... but as arrogant as she could seem, the goddess was not without logic. "Next time," She snapped. "I'll be ready for you."  
  
And in a flash of cold white light, the woman was gone.  
  
The aftermath was silence, of course. At the moment, what else could it be? Perhaps something severe and impossible had been avoided, but the reality of the moments that followed were just as unbelievable, and Marius understood this with ease.  
  
"... I'm sorry." He said quietly. "For everything that has happened- and has yet to occur."  
  
With little else to say, he dropped to his knee's. The lovely wings of light that defined his frame slowly, painfully, vanished as quickly as they had appeared.  
  
  
--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--   
  
  
Lisa crept quietly down the staircase in her father's Great hall, her shoes light and muffled by their soft silken fabrics. Night had settled over Tiberoa not some few hours ago; a peaceful and uneventful darkness with the heavens clear and shimmering. On an evening such as this, she'd normally be found alone in her room- gazing at the lovely constellations from afar. As it happened, however, her mind had roused her from her chambers with a helpless concern. Her father had mentioned that earlier in the day, Sandra seemed ill, and had taken to bed complaining of a headache.  
  
Lisa would have liked to say she was going to check up on her.  
  
But no, not her step-mother. The young princess quietly lifted her skirts, now ascending one of the many castle stairs. Her shadow lightly flickered over the pale cream walls by torchlight as she crept past guards and servants alike. She was going to see Sandra for one reason only.  
  
... And spying was such a strong word.  
  
Her fathers laughter boomed from afar as he talked with his courtmen in the throne room. A figure roamed out on the terrace that led to she and her sister's former chamber, and Lisa paused to let the Knight wander by, then carefully making her way in the direction of Emily's tower. Now, it served as Sandra's personal quarters... a development that Lisa had protested. Emily had told her not to worry.  
  
But gods, as of recent, Lisa worried over everything.  
  
She was hoping against hope that she could find a something- an anything about Sandra in 'her' room that would quell a sort of discomfort in her stomach. Lisa did NOT like her. She hadn't cared for the woman since they first met; not that her father seemed to mind. Her stepmother seemed 'wrong' somehow, as she often wrote to Emily.  
  
"... She's hiding something." The princess echoed quietly as wind ruffled gentle blond hair. Nello, her husband, would surely say she was overreacting.  
  
But as she climbed upwards, white-silk nightgown clenched tightly at the hem along her skirts, She reminded herself why she was trying. She didn't know what she was looking for; she DID know she'd feel better if she had the chance to see Sandra's room for herself, and talk with her. A deal could be gathered about a persona simply by speaking with them. Lisa needed to know if her heart was pure.  
  
The simple fact that she'd been unable to discern this thus far proved disturbing. If only the stars would speak to her... but even they seemed quiet and wary of the world below them.  
  
_Something is coming. Oh Emily, I fear it. Endiness is holding its breath, and I don't understand how I could know such a thing..._  
  
At last Lisa's eyes quietly regarded the door that led to Sandra's room. A palm reached out, knocking gently at the entrance. "Stepmother?" She inquired in a light, almost apprehensive voice. Left without an answer, the girl knocked again, and then a final time. Nothing.  
  
She dropped her attention to the handle, and tried to open the door. It was locked.  
  
"Looking for me, Lisa darling?"  
  
The princess jumped- her heart giving a rapid flutter of startlement as the voice echoed clear and crisp from directly behind her right ear. She whirled on shaky feet, blue eyes wide as the edge of shock caught up with itself and at last moved to fade away. Her footing reeled backwards just a few tender moments, pressing up against the door to steady herself.  
  
"Oh-!" A pause. "... I'm sorry. I didn't see you..."  
  
Sandra smiled kindly, tilting her head at Lisa's obvious moment of fright. "Princess..." She echoed in concern. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to startle you so badly, my dear. It's dangerous- especially with the railing so close by." And her gaze flickered the to the edge of the balcony. "It'd be a long way down, should you fall."  
  
Lisa nodded quickly, gathering herself back into order and peering intently into the eyes of her stepmother. Sandra seemed as soft-spoken and gentle as ever, her perfect blonde hair shrugged into a ginger ponytail. She was still dressed in her formal white gown, and a gloved hand now reached upwards to touch Lisa's shoulder. The grip was strong. Almost... angry. Had something happened?  
  
"... Hon- You're trembling."  
  
The blonde shook her head. "I just... you... really scared me. I've been on edge as of recent. Please forgive my actions."  
  
Sandra gave a laugh. "There's nothing to forgive, silly girl! You were looking for me?" And when her 'daughter' nodded a quiet 'yes'. Zoir's wife made a cheerful shrug of her shoulders and produced a key from a kerchief in her left hand. Slipping the small object into it's fitting, a click resounded briefly between them. Pushing open the door thereafter, she gestured that Lisa enter.  
  
"Not a problem at all. Come inside, and let's chat, hmm?"   
  
For one reason or another, Lisa no longer wanted to enter that room. At all. But now pressured between appearances and distress, what choice did she have? Sandra smiled, and the princess bowed her head with an absent; 'Yes, Ma'am.'  
  
"Ah." Another smile from the older company, who's gaze seemed to have shifted to an unnatural silver in color. "Good girl."  
  
  
--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--   
  
  
~ end chapter six ~   
  
Well.. Eh. It's better than my last attempt. X_X I still think some parts sounded terribly rushed. X_X Please please PLEASE give me any suggestions you can think of! This chapter was HARD for me to write, and I REALLY need the help!


	9. Chapter Seven: Unsettled Anticipation

---~~~ C R Y O F O M E N S ~~~---  
- Chapter Seven : Unsettled Anticipation -  
  


  
Factoids:  
  
-- Words between ~ signify mindspeech.  
-- Words in _italics_ signify your typical 'flashback' scenario or thoughts by the indicated character. Sometimes it's used for Emphasis too. ^_^  
-- Words between * are being emphasized.  
  
Notes:  
  
-- Bwah. I still should rewrite chapter five and six. They suck. They suck so bad it's almost painful. X_X Le' sigh. X_X Grah- for those of you who don't know already, chapter 6 has been almost completely rewritten and was uploaded about a month ago. Almost all of it was new content, so PLEASE reread if you haven't done so already, or this chapter is gonna seem sooooo off. ^_^  
  
-- Yes, I'm still a confusing crackpot. Don't kill me?  
  
-- This chapter is short. X_X only 30k. X_X However- I have the next chapter, sort of the second part to this one, coming out the 23rd of this month! Stay tuned!  
  
-- And finally, just for reference, take a gander at the review list for chapter 9. I have a linky to an artness of Marius, so you know what the idiot looks like. Yes- feel free to shoot him.  
  
Remember- feel free to give constructive comments! Please please PLEASE give constructive comments! Okie? I don't know where my faults are if no one points them out. o_O I don't have a beta-person and I really can only go by what I know... which means your comments are even more valuable to me, yah? I'm very willing to listen! It's the only way I improve! Am I rushing things? Is it to wordy? Are the characters believable? Are my Original's becoming pests/overbearing? Tell me if so! I can't correct a mistake if I don't know it's there!  
  
No flaming, though. ^_^ I shall laugh at you if you flame me. *Points and laughs at any potential flamers*  
  
  
--------------------  
--------------------  
  
  
_I have absolutely no idea what to do, Atre'.  
  
The past hours have been spent alone, an act I will be harsh in forgiving myself for. The dragoons need me, and I've abandoned them for solitude. My mind simply cannot act. I'm trying to work out every little detail, every little clause, and I'm failing miserably. Your will is as my own. I was brought back into this twisted web of life to help preserve and save it, but I don't know if I'm capable-- or strong enough to undertake that assignment.  
  
Destiny was a gamble. When I unveiled my wings, it was a bluff to mask them all. I am weak, and any single well-directed spell could have sent me reeling back into death. The relief I felt, when Destiny took this as a show of my available power, was great enough to leave me ill. Even still my stomach feels drawn in knots. The Dragoons do not yet know or understand of what I am. Should I tell Albert now? When we reach you? How can I teach him to use and harness a heritage so long past, when my own knowledge of its primal ability is so very sparse?  
  
I fear a great deal, Atredius. Admittedly, this was a vastly easier ordeal when our connected dreams gave me the ability to speak and collaborate with you. The journal I write in now is sketchy with shaken font. My hand simply cannot find the resolve to still, and my 'speech' suffers. I have come a long way from the denial and anger felt those long months ago, in having awoken in the grasslands... but although I am a willing guidance to our Heroic Dragoons, I worry I would lead them astray-- or that they themselves should decide to leave my rantings aside and undertake the coming events alone.  
  
It had seemed easier to think; 'I will explain', then to have actually explained a thing. I felt absolutely ludicrous gathering these brave men and woman together in a single room, and attempting to put into words the frighteningly simple, but overly unbelievable truth of the world around us. I'd have pushed it aside as rubbish in my youth, surely.  
  
The water-beasts our group had encountered were unveiled to be the product of Destiny's restless musings. She is, in fact, Sandra of Tiberoa. I'd briefly witnessed Sandra/Destiny on my travels to locate the Dark and Red-eye dragoon spirits (Rose', please don't hate me for all I've done.) And although her appearance is rather drastically altered depending on the form she chooses to use, the energy signature is perfectly synchronized. I do not believe the dragoons whom have met Sandra realize, as of yet, that she is Destiny. This is yet another factor I need to explain to them.  
  
Although, I'm not sure how far I should push their tolerance of me. Not just now, in either case. They are confused and frightened, and surely I cannot blame them. It's been a terribly odd and heavy amount of time since Destiny's abrupt arrival and departure. I am not sure I understood, in effect, how believing in an illusion could make it real... but the castle remains quiet as a tomb, although the bloodied remains left by this savage circus of events has rather miraculously vanished with little affair. No, I don't dwell on it. I don't understand it, and I cannot afford to let my mind burrow itself into sorrow for the lost.  
  
This country is Serdio, be I from past or present. These people are my own.  
  
It was with a great deal of startled anguish that, after having retrieved the Dragoon Stones of Darkness and Fire, we fled the castle to find Bale just as silent as her figurehead palace. Not a single drop of blood or body gave us indication of what may or may not have happened. The city is empty and the Dragoons disheartened and angry. Albert, in particular, has faired with such vehement feeling that I spent a conscious hour attempting to calm him down. It won't do to have raging emotion trigger his dormant power.  
  
I was not under the impression Destiny had the innate capability to be so destructive. The storm that sped over the Serdian landscape brought demons of her own devices, as you, Atre', had always told me she preferred her trickery to master the weather. I am suspicious of this seeming abandonment of Bale; the utter vanishing of it's populants and the odd disappearance of the gory details that had ravaged Indels.  
  
Something else must be going on, but my will feels shattered just now, and my senses are to weak to signal for further traces of magical innuendo. Perhaps the life that has been lost may be salvaged yet. Reality is only a word, as I've come to find. It can be manipulated.  
  
I suppose now that I've 'spoken' to my ghosts of doubt and worry, I may return to the Dragoons. Atredius, may we reach you in quick order. Diaz, my brother, give me strength.  
  
- Marius_  
  
  
--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--   
  
  
Albert shuffled under the dim tavern candles. The sparse wax pillars were scattered around the room, darkness chased away under the brave flames of heartened fire. In his hands was cradled a cup of tea, and every now and then he'd stir the contents. Another stir- a billow of freshly agitated steam. Deeming the liquid at last cool enough to drink, he walked quietly past his silent friends and lover. Two steps down into the base level of the inn, past an overturned chair, the king of Serdio wandered his way towards the end of the room.  
  
Shana was seated at a small table just in front of the window thereon, watching the nightscape of Bale through the tinted pane of glass. Shadows, lamp light, the patter of drizzle, and not a soul in sight. Quietly, Albert shifted beside her and settled himself into a free chair. The tea in his hands was placed on the table. He nudged it towards her.  
  
"... Drink, hon..?"  
  
For a moment her trance was broken, and a flutter of amber light danced beneath weary eyes. Albert didn't dare try to analyze the true depth they could portray; that was asking for hurt. Slender fingers tipped along the cup as Shana smiled hopefully, watching him regard her.  
  
"... Thank you, Albert." Came a grateful few words. Lifting the cup in one hand, he noted the little tremble that accompanied her grasp. It was light, but not light enough to stop her from using both hands as the tea was brought to her lips. A quiet sip followed, and the silence around them remained broken only by rainfall.  
  
Albert had always loved the rain.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better." Shana replied quickly, leaning against the hardwood chair. "A little cold, but better."  
  
Albert nodded, a lean arm reaching out. He gathered her into a hug between friends, offering the support of his presence for all it was worth. Her response was a smile, perhaps weak if not willing. She leaned into his embrace, head cradled by his shoulder, and watched the sky outside.  
  
"... You okay?" The young woman asked, and Albert chuckled carefully, bettered by the exchange of caring words. He was empty, really; Moving because he was expected to move or speak. No use in crying or hating- was there?   
  
"Should I lie to you?"  
  
Shana's gaze tilted to him. "Please...?"  
  
He kissed her forehead, gaze distant. "I am as well as I have ever been, dear girl."   
  
And she closed her eyes.  
  
Meru turned away, having been watching the two a few moments. Across from her at the long bar, Miranda leaned heavily on the countertop, hands intertwined along a travel pack. Two seats away, Dart sat quietly with his head in his hands. A depressing sight? Quite. Emily was asleep just a little bit away, propped up on a makeshift cot against the floor with Albert's cape draped over her shoulders. It made the wingly smile a little. Heh. He still had it...  
  
Miranda growled briefly, hands snapping at the latch on her pack. Frustration seeped into icy blue eyes.  
  
"... It won't hook?" Meru eyed the thong and clasp that would be securing their provisions for, as it would seem, a long journey ahead. On the floor at Miranda's feet, similar packs were already prepared. A bed roll, food, matchflares, change of clothing... all of which had been taken as needed from the shops nearby. No one was there to miss the items anyway, although that hadn't kept Dart and Albert from leaving the proper amount of Gold on the item counters.  
  
You know. Just in case.  
  
_Just in case._  
  
"I don't know. Damned thing is defective. I just can't-!!" A pause as Meru reached across the table and snapped the brown leather fixture into place. "....."  
  
"You've been at it for hours." Meru began quietly, a hint of pain in her voice. "Give it a rest, Miranda... your fingers are raw as it is."  
  
The sacred sister ignored her, latching up the carry-straps and jamming a small compass into one of the side-pockets. Not for the first time that night, Meru felt her stomach sink and tighten. Parting her mouth once more, she outstretched a hand again. "Miranda, just-!"  
  
"-GodDAMNIT Meru I know what I'm DOING!!!"  
  
The wingly recoiled sharply, watching in stunned silence as Miranda's features slipped from fury, to a lax moment of shock, and finally gentle apology. This was not to say that, in this time, every head in the empty tavern hadn't turned to regard her. Dart's dull blue eyes strained upon Miranda a long few moments. Admonished and frustrated, the blonde fumbled with finishing touches and dropped the completed pack to the floor along with the others. One for each of them.  
  
"I'm sorry." She blurted. Course- but truly meant. "Meru, I didn't... I'm just not... I wasn't thinking."  
  
Meru shook her head. "Don't apologize. I understand."  
  
Miranda said nothing to that, wringing her hands absently-- even nervously as the seconds ticked by. "I just... can't stand staying HERE- Doing nothing but standing about like idiots. How the HELL do we know that winged freak will even come back?" Her fist collided with the table. It wasn't meant to be such a hard blow, but her patience had near snapped, and yes- she was scared spitless.   
  
"Well..." And Dart took a swig of a glass of water. "Marius said he'd return."  
  
"Which means, in essence, that you don't know."  
  
"I don't know much of ANYTHING right now, Miranda..."  
  
A snort. "A lot of good THAT does us, huh-!?"   
  
"It will do us even less--" Albert began quietly from the other side of the room, Shana still leaning against him. "--To bicker like children. We're all scared, and we're all confused, Miranda. Fighting amongst ourselves will only make this worse." He craned his neck a little, catching Dart's thankful gaze. "... You saw me with Marius a few hours ago. My anger brought us nothing but vain words and useless threats."  
  
Miranda bowed her head only gently, fingering one of the cuffs on her arm. "... You were entitled to being upset." She recalled gently, remembering her friend- The king of Serdio- as he thrashed out of Dart's grasp and demanded furious answers from their newcomer. He'd been near in tears as Marius withstood the brunt of his rage, and she had understood.  
  
"- But it didn't accomplish anything." Albert sighed, sweeping a stand of hair from Shana's face. It hadn't, and he'd felt terrible afterwards, but all the same- he'd been to weak to stop the flood of towering emotion. Now it was better. Now he could see clearly, yet the hurt lingered. His soul ached every time he looked out that window, and into the soothing rain.  
  
"We... just can't let our emotions overcome us if we have any hope of victory. We don't know who Destiny is, or what these 'illusions' were or are. We don't know, or entirely understand Marius, nevermind what he *is*. We don't know what has truly occurred here; what had happened at Indels, why the gore has vanished, or why the populants of Bale have simply disappeared. We don't know why our Dragoon spirits have simply refused our summon..."  
  
Dart shook his head. It might have been grateful exasperation. Objective as always.  
  
"-We do know..." Albert continued, calm voice speaking to comfort as well as to calm. It always had an effect like that; just to help. Just to make it okay. "- that we're together. That we have a potential plan. We do know we are left without many options, and that in Marius we must find them. Friend or foe, Shana trusts him. I trust Shana." He smiled down at her. Half asleep, it was returned. "- And as long as we retain trust in one another, the clouds will part."  
  
"... Riding down an iffy road, if you ask me..." Miranda coldly remarked. She didn't trust Marius further then she could throw him. Albert's ancestor, eh? The books didn't read about his having wings. Shana? Shana was a crack-case up until Destiny left, yapping about illusions and whatnot. She'd apologized earlier... but speaking of her odd behavior in the castle, the girl could give no explanation other than; 'I felt ill, but I knew.'  
  
Yay.   
  
"Id rather step on two stones in a marsh then sink in the mud." Albert shot back with a grin. His perfect smile had the odd habit of looking outright charming or utterly deadly depending on the situation. She'd never expected to see that edge, when it first came out with Lloyd long ago. It hadn't quite dulled, either.  
  
"So you're basically telling me to sit down and shut up. To wait until that pseudo wingly 'Dragon Angel' thing comes back and hope he'll give us answers- or take us to someone with them."  
  
"In a nutshell, yes."  
  
"Royalty-!" Miranda hissed, though it was more or less in good nature. All the same, the mention of the crown seemed to trouble, and quiet her at once. "... Leaving really won't be that easy though, will it? Dragging ourselves to Nissel? I need to report to Theresa. Zoir should be informed, and we owe Derrick some sort of explanation."  
  
Dart stirred, at that. "Was the Siren's Fury docked at Bale? Did she stay docked- I mean?"  
  
Meru shrugged. ".... Don't know. Guess we'll find out when we pass the port. I hope.. She left."  
  
The unspoken reason being hindsight on the revelation that everyone in Bale was gone.  
  
"Or what of Kongol..." -- This from Emily, who had awoken. Albert looked over to her quietly, his smile loving as she caught his eyes. There was strength between them that stood plain as daylight. As if he hadn't considered this, Dart leaned back in his chair and let a hand fret over one temple. "... What has happened here is more than news; our journey -- our ABSENCE, could effect so much..."  
  
Albert winced, his brows knit. The responsibility of a king was not always akin to the responsibility of a dragoon, but did he- did any of them really have a choice? The variables were astounding, and near painfully he felt his voice gather.  
  
"... We'll be uprooting everything we stand for. No explanation, no reason. We have to go, and no one will know why. We can't provide answers when we know none ourselves, and pardon-- but Marius did not make this sound like a day-trip."  
  
"Serdio's government will have all but... collapsed." Meru continued carefully with the thought. "... TIberoa will come in. Just like they've been trying to do..." And realizing this- suddenly REALIZING what she'd just stumbled upon, Meru's eyes shot to capture Dart's own. The divine dragoon froze in place.  
  
Emily let out a pained breath. "... Without my presence, control of the crown falls to my father."  
  
"- And What about Lisa?" Albert cut in, now realizing the potential disaster at hand. "Could she rule in your stead?" His voice cut barely frantic. Oh- he was aware of what this could mean.  
  
The queen shuddered. "Would we have time to reach her? Tiberoan occupation would not be so threatening a concept if my father's motives were true. But you know... you ALL know that he's.. That ever since Albert..."  
  
The room fell into a hush.  
  
Yet another problem had just been added to the reservoir, and it was a major implication. With both ruling patrons mysteriously 'absent', and the capital city of both Serdio and Indels utterly abandoned, the Laws Of Nations dictated that Zoir, as father to one of the missing party, had full right to step in and claim control of the country. Sandora was governed, technically, by the controlling occupant. They'd have no say, either.  
  
"... Son of a bitch."  
  
-That from Miranda.  
  
"Our best bet is Lisa..." Emily said in a rush. Her voice was tight. "I'll consult the stars tonight. I only pray she's watching the sky as well. It will be dawn over Fletz in some two hours, so my time is limited."  
  
Dart nodded sharply. "Do the best you can." And whisked his eyes to Albert. His friend sat ridged as steel, Shana now fast asleep in his arms. Although his manner was tender, his expression was a hard mask of fear. Sandy blonde hair falling into his eyes, Dart stood. Some few paces later, he was beside the king. A hand fell on his shoulder.  
  
"... We'll reach Lisa. I swear it. We've lost to much to loose Serdio as well."  
  
  
--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--   
  
  
He had the most interesting violet eyes.   
  
She'd never seen eyes like that, before. There was something... off about them. Not in a grotesque way, but as point of subtle intrigue. Sunset and age and something else. She might call it power, but power didn't seem like it should be quite like this. What odd features, too. Slender. Elfin nearly, like the ones her mother once read to her in books.  
  
"Your mother, eh? She read to you?"  
  
She was belly down on the grasses again. He was opposite her, a palm propped beneath his chin, and waves of bloody-red hair spilling messily down either side of his face. The touch was the same- wasn't it? Shana briefly peered at her left hand- tucked under His other. Yes, just the same. The only difference was that this time it had form. She felt Him, and she could see Him.  
  
"I think so..." Shana replied gently, eyeing the calm sky above before her eyes returned to His own. "About Elves. And castles and kingdoms. Did your mother read to you?"  
  
He grinned.  
  
"She did." He then replied, smooth voice quieted only slightly by the breeze around them. "And when I remembered them, I used to read them to you. Do you remember, Shana?"  
  
Did she?  
  
"No..." A brief shake of her head. "-I can't really recall, sir."  
  
"Ah, I see."  
  
Shana took her hand from His own, creating a pillow with her arms and laying her head upon them. He was laughing a little- she could hear it, whispy and light to her ears. She wondered why, but only briefly. The sun felt good, and the grass smelled good, and she was tired without being tired. A smile drifted over perfect features. He must have been watching her intently, because she felt Him smile then, too.  
  
"Is it scary, out there?"  
  
She nodded quietly.  
  
"But you'll be home soon."  
  
Another quiet nod. "I don't know why the illusions scared me. When the doors opened I knew, but something whirled in my head, and it all spun away. It's like this- like when you speak to me." Her eyes lifted, sparkling hazel. "I understand it, and then I don't, and when I wake up I forget I was dreaming."  
  
"Quite the predicament, eh?" He chortled, rolling haphazardly onto his back. He was dressed in black leggins, wrapped sparsely with red belts and buckles. Off-white, mid-knee high boots crested either calf; a belt secured around his middle that was adorned with other, longer, looping ones of sturdy black leather. He wore this... odd white flair, too. Loose at his wrists, where embroidered crimson ran upwards like fire. The cape looked heavy. Two of them- the first white and the second black. She tilted her head at him.  
  
"Don't you trip when you walk?"  
  
"You'd think so, eh? All these belts." He arched his head to look at her. "Mind over matter?"  
  
"Maybe. You're a different man."  
  
"- I usually get 'obnoxious', so I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
Shana moved to her back as well, staring up calmly into the pristine blue sky. Where was this place? Deja' vu, that age-old expression, touched her mind. Her mind in turn reached with a question. "... Will Destiny come back?"  
  
Although she may have expected hesitation, there was none when He said: "Yes."  
  
"Why? What does she want?"  
  
"- Many things, dearling. Even so, she is not as strong as Fate. Destiny works with the power of illusion to enslave your emotion and your thoughts. Her name is fitting. Or perhaps not."  
  
"But... the illusions." Shana wavered, her voice careful. "How? Where did everyone go?"  
  
"A goddess does not work on the same plane of reality as you do, Dearling. The perception of who we are; of what we know is our greatest hindrance and our greatest triumph. You think the world as knowable, because you were once taught to know you are capable of learning the knowable. Ignorance is the bliss of mortals; your necessary deceit. Don't mourn Destiny's tricks."  
  
She closed her eyes. It didn't make sense.  
  
"-And it won't. Not until you learn that learning is a human conception. We all have that power, my Shana. You'll reach the Moment, and take it. You'll reform it, and conquer Them."  
  
Reaching a hand over her head, Shana's fingertips brushed his hair and his cheek.  
  
"You believe in me."  
  
"I always have. Rose and the others are waiting, Shana. Come home."  
  
  
--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--   
  
  
~ end chapter seven ~   
  
------ Chapter 8 is coming out the 23rd of April. This month! Yay!   
------ Chapter 9 will be published on the 14th of May. ^_^


	10. Chapter Eight: Onward to Nissel!

---~~~ C R Y O F O M E N S ~~~---  
- Chapter Eight : Onward to Nissel! -  
  


  
Factoids:  
  
-- Words between ~ signify mindspeech.  
-- Words in _italics_ signify your typical 'flashback' scenario or thoughts by the indicated character. Sometimes it's used for Emphasis too. ^_^  
-- Words between * are being emphasized.  
  
Notes:  
  
-- My brain hurts. Does your brain hurt? Why haven't you burned this story yet? Sorry about the slight delay on getting this chappy up. Please don't hurt me. o_O  
  
  
--------------------  
--------------------  
  
  
_Lisa?  
  
... Lisa, my sister. Lisa, get up-!_  
  
Lisa moaned quietly, her head lolling to one side on the pillow beneath her cheek. She felt dizzy. Like the world had lifted and spun and thrown her to the stars. Face pressed into the soft expanse of cloth beneath her head, a small voice in the back of her mind seemed to be ringing. There was something familiar about it. The bond between twins?  
  
Sister...?  
  
"Emmy..." Her lovely voice scratched out. Her throat was parched and dry; an odd occurrence when one lived so near the shore. Emmy...? Emily...? Oh god, let it be her. She realized she was frightened, and at first she could not remember why. Then her thoughts just happened to take to searching; letting her eyes open on the room around her. Emily's room. Sandra's room. Sandra- who was leaning against the vanity and eyeing her with quiet, laughing eyes.  
_  
Walked in... felt a magic... thrown to the floor...  
  
_"Emily-!!!"   
  
The night literally seemed to BEND a moment. Sandra was, then was not. A fraction of an instant later, Lisa felt a hand close around her neck, and against the bed- she was hefted upwards slightly to stare into the eyes of her stepmother. A feverent burgundy gaze bore with challenge and contempt into her own. Golden hair, somewhat awry, fell tangled alongside them.   
  
"Is she trying to contact you, little one?" Came Sandra's not-so-sweet voice. _Oh goddess_, Lisa wondered in frightened bewilderment. _Why did I leave my room?  
  
_"N-no. I--!"  
  
"Don't you lie to me." The hand around her throat clenched tighter. "Don't you DARE lie to me."  
  
Lisa choked back tears, closing her eyes and refusing to answer. A moment later the tug at her heart came again, and she opened them; staring out towards the balcony and the stars outside. Emily-!!!  
  
Destiny chuckled gently, unclasping her hand from around Lisa's neck and smiling as the girl doubled over- gasping for breath. Well then. She'd been right in keeping Lisa for her own. Perhaps she'd simply been to hasty in believing that 'dropping in' on Marius and the Dragoons would come to any real gain aside to frighten them... and besides. Retreating had solved more problems then not.  
  
Politics hadn't taken her all so far in gaining Serdio. Well, with the dragoons up and leaving for Nissel...  
  
"Lisa darling..." Destiny crooned, sitting on the bed beside the teary-eyed girl. "I believe Emily has a message for you. Be a good sibling and answer it, will you?" She leaned forwards, smile that of a huntress and a demon. "You're going to tell her it's fine. That everything is just fine. You're going to tell her 'not to worry.' -- and that you'll take care of it."  
  
Lisa shrugged up against the headboard, glaring hatefully back at Sandra. "Go to hell-!"  
  
Her stepmother let out a sigh; calm, but not without impatience. Or anger. A palm closed around her ankle, and Lisa yelped in fright and surprise as she was violently jerked towards that sneering face. Finding her arms pinned behind her head in a single terrifying motion, Lisa stared with disbelief to find that the restraints were made of... nothing. As if the literal air had moved to bind her down. Swallowing a cry, the princess bit her lower lip as Sandra leaned towards her again; this time over her. Straddling her.  
  
"Lovely... the fact that you believe you have a *choice* is very, very amusing. You're mine now, honey. Your sister doesn't know this yet; and you have no idea what a pretty little player you've just become in my game. Now, you're going to answer Emily exactly how I instruct you to do so. If you don't, I will force you."  
  
Destiny grinned as the girl's face twisted with horror, but determination. Lisa was a spirited young woman; she'd give her that. Fortunately, the spirited tended to prove the most fun to break. And she, of course, held a vast love of that very preoccupation. Slender fingers wandered to a hidden sheathe just beneath her right thigh; pulling a knife from it's slim compartment beneath her tresses. Lisa followed the dagger, quiet as a lamb, as Destiny held it to the moonlight and let out a rapturous little sigh.  
  
"I really don't want to mangle you, Lisa. You're beautiful; and I'd rather break you in bed then break you... literally." Another sneer, angling her mouth to hover just over the princess' own. Lisa had shut her eyes tight, lower lip now beginning to tremble only slightly. Destiny tilted the dagger; skimmed the flat of it's metal almost lovingly down the girl's collar, to her left breast, passing generously over her stomach and then between her legs.  
  
She sobbed. Destiny smiled.  
  
  
--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--   
  
  
Dart... stared.  
  
"Destiny is actually WHO...?"  
  
Marius Ahnaran tilted his head, looking back at Dart gently. "Sandra. Of Tiberoa."  
  
Blink.  
  
"Marius...That's..."  
  
"I know." The elder stated in sympathy, sliding skilled fingers beneath the saddle-gear of Meru's Runner to make sure it was fit correctly in place. The beast grunted at him a moment or two, but relented to his ministrations when Marius lifted a morsel of food for it to partake of. He'd already informed the others thus far after returning to the group, and granted- the reactions had been similar.  
  
"- She certainly doesn't seem the type; but it's true nevertheless. I'm not honestly sure why the 'powers that be' seem so overly interested in attaining control of Serdio; but she wants it. I'm positive Emily's father would never have acted this brash without outside influence. Destiny is there for a reason."  
  
He looped the straps into place, eyeing Meru gently as the girl shifted to get more comfortable in her seat. "Are you alright, dear?"  
  
Meru nodded gently, and Marius finished up straightening the reigns. He... didn't look back at Dart. Not just now. Marius really didn't have the heart to see another lost expression for today. He could guess, However, where the boy's thoughts were slipping. As Dart headed off towards Emily, who was standing on the docks afar, he knew the information only complicated matters further. If Destiny was in Tiberoa, and Destiny wanted control of Serdio, and DESTINY had manipulated affairs to work out as they had thus far...?  
  
Lisa was in danger.  
  
"Hey Rapunzel- got any aspirin?"  
  
Gold eyes raising, awash with streaks of hazel, the Dragon Angel looked gently towards Miranda. Her hand was raised briefly; preparing to tap him on the shoulder. She smirked- Marius remained quiet. Then --  
  
"-You know- for a headache? Aspirin? Herbs? Shot of vodka? You're a healer, right?"  
  
"I wasn't under the impression you were one to drink alcoholic beverages."  
  
"I'm seriously going to reconsider that philosophy-" Miranda began. "-If you don't stop dropping bomb after bomb, wing-boy. Now help me out before I raid your pack."  
  
"The proper term is stated; 'Dragon Angel.'" Marius replied wearily, letting his hands flutter down to a pouch at his side. Miranda gave a terse snort in response as he lifted the flap and rummaged within. Moments later, he came up with a small packet of green-red leaves and handed these to Miranda- who grimaced. "Seep it in tea for just about five minutes and drink up. The pain should subside entirely in a half-hour at most, which really depends on the person."  
  
"... Yeah. Thanks."  
  
"I'm not intending to poison you, miss."  
  
"... Yeah."  
  
She too began off. All of the dragoons were outside, now. When Marius had returned they'd abandoned the Inn to head back towards port and hope against faint hope that the Siren's Fury had either left dock or remained unaffected by... whatever had happened at Bale and Indels. Much to the elated shock of his new companions...?  
  
The Siren's Fury was intact, with crew aboard- and a very frightened Derrick at the helm of his ship. Derrick was with Albert at the moment; talking hurriedly to the King of Serdio not far from where Dart now stood with Emily. Bale was still silent as ever, but upon questioning the Knight about what he'd seen, he could give no real answer.   
  
"I swear, sire. I SWEAR. -There one minute and gone the next- I thought to pull from port, but I... I wasn't sure if-!!!"  
  
Marius closed his eyes. There and Gone. At the least- it only made him further suspicious of magical intervention. Spells often worked within the set boundaries of a designated radius; which would explain why the Siren's Fury had remained untouched by this... black art. Positioned only just off shore, the casting probably hadn't been instructed to envelope more than Bale's immediate area; meaning that, potentially, houses on the outskirts of the city still might harbor extremely confused residents. Unfortunately, they didn't really have time to seek those people out and explain what had happened. Even if they could- what would they SAY?  
  
Albert squeezed Derrick's shoulder gently and exchanged a few more words, watching quietly as his Knightbound nodded. And nodded. And swallowed hard. It was then that his gaze caught Marius' own, and with a parting gesture he instructed Derrick to return to the ship.  
  
"... You heard-?"  
  
"I did." Marius confirmed gently, making his way quietly up to Albert under the still-drizzling skies. Derrick was already half-way up the boarding planks that connected the Siren's Fury to the main dock area, ducking inside thereafter. "- Will he be heading off?"  
  
Albert nodded. "He wanted to take us to Nissel himself; but quite honestly, I think we both know that although traveling by Runner would be slower, it would give us more 'breathing room' if we were to be attacked; and I don't want to risk his crew. As it is we'd be on foot if not for the beasts kept aboard."  
  
"Nine Runners?" Marius questioned. "All on the ship?"   
  
"The Siren's Fury is often used for exploration; having pack animals with you is a good idea should you need to go ashore." The young king stretched a little, eyes finding the sky above in a sort of daze. "He's also taking a message to Theresa of Milli Seseau for Miranda. We're... going to try to give her SOME indication of what's going on. They should arrive in four days if the waters remain fair."  
  
A nod. "And are you ready to leave?"  
  
Albert turned his attention back on Marius, feeling a stab of helpless irritation. Was he ready? No- he was not ready. He was confused, and hurting, and worried beyond imagination. Exactly what kind of question was that to ask? Then again, rationally understood, Marius was just...   
  
_He just asked a simple question, is all._  
  
The elder's features hadn't much changed, really. His facade was calm, and his expression one of gentle kindness. The book came back to haunt him as Albert studied the man. The picture he'd seen hadn't quite outlined the perfect sense of 'sadness' that was irrevocably attached to this figure. For a moment he was certain he saw that eerie presence deepen, and then Marius smiled quietly and eyed the rest of the group.  
  
"I know my apologies may be worthless, young king, but I am sorry."  
  
Albert just shook his head, trying to clear it. "I don't think it's you who owes me the apology, sir. Granted how I'd acted a few hours ago, the favor is quite in turn."  
  
Marius didn't answer, but nor did he agree.  
  
  
--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--   
  
  
"Anything?"  
  
Emily's eyes remained closed, and Dart noticed the way she seemed to whisper at nothing; head upturned to the stars above. She was lost in her own trance to the heavens- eyes fluttering beneath closed lids with an exact knowledge of where the patterns lay skyward. He was unsure if disturbing her would break her concentration, and thus hung back quietly.   
  
_Come on, Lisa. Answer us..._  
  
"Nothing..." Came Emily's breathless few words a minute later. "I... I don't know. I'm trying, Dart..." And she let out a breath, rolling her neck once as she ceased the efforts. "By now, It's likely dawning over Tiberoa. If she can't see the stars, it's vastly harder for us to connect, and the weather here surely isn't at its best, either."  
  
"We're going to have to leave without her confirmation, then." Dart said quietly, taking Emily's hand as the queen's features fell into sudden torment. "You can try to contact her later; and I'm sure she's alright. Lisa's a strong young woman."  
  
Emily bit her lower lip, concern building beneath violet depths. "I know..." A pause as he motioned they return to the others. "I know..."   
  
"Hey guys!" Meru shouted. And for a moment, distressed eyes slowly turned to regard the young Wingly... who was having a bit of an issue with her Runner. The woman teetered comically on her saddle, gripping the reigns for absolute dear life as her buck trotted off to explore the grounds. Helplessly, Meru craned her neck to look back at the group. "Guys-!!" A hiccup as it picked up speed. "GUYS-!!!"  
  
Albert chuckled hoarsely as Miranda gave a shout, running after the beast and the... 'apprehended' Meru. He moved to look at Marius again, hoping to see a more lively spark of life in the man, but found him some few feet away and easily seated up across the back of a large grey Mare. The creature snorted- and he ran a hand through her mane with absent grace. The man moved like a king was supposed to, Albert noted. It was there; that conditioned training for helpless regality. He really was... 'Him' wasn't he...?  
  
But... the wings?   
  
_Dragon Angel?_  
  
Albert found himself unsettled by the fact. He'd rather thought he had his heritage down pat, but what he was discovering didn't seem to make sense, and he didn't know if he was prepared to learn more.  
  
"Will she be alright...?" Marius asked in a bewildered tone, his head tilting as Miranda chased down Meru's arrogant Runner in odd little circles. The wingly, by now, was actually laughing... as much from the ridiculousness of the situation as it was a form of stress relief.  
  
"Eh... yes. Give them a minute."  
  
Marius twitched his mouth into a smile; slender palms gripping the reigns of the beast beneath him. With a shift in posture he brought her to face the road out of town, glancing briefly to a collar-tag portraying the name; 'Navail' across the Runner's neck. All the animals seemed a bit uneasy... and Marius watched Albert suck in a breath as he whistled quietly for his own Steed to trot up beside him. Packs were secured and provisions were gathered. All that was left was to head off.  
  
"You ugly ass giant rat with long, long- LONG legs! Stand STILL- damn you!!"  
  
Meru was hysterical. When the Sacred Sister tripped and nearly landed up with a face-full of Runner-tail, she almost fell out of her saddle.  
  
"- Are they always like that?" And Marius found himself ever-the-more bemused with each passing second. Albert's Runner, Choleh, paced a bit as the young king managed gracefully onto her back. Straightening, he grinned.  
  
"Eh... yes, again." Ashen hair was flipped from his eyes. "Dart- Emmy...?"  
  
Emily looked up at her husband, skimming her gaze over his slim, traditional attire of warm earth tones, and nodded.  
  
"Let's make haste."  
  
  
--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--   
  
  
Rose frantically pushed at the heavy door, leaning the whole of her weakened body into the effort of forcing it OPEN. Bare feet were scratched from running amidst the sun-filtered woods behind her, and she could smell blood from little gashes; many little gashes that brambles had carved into her skin. She had no idea where she was going. NONE. But she, for all she could still remember as who she had BEEN, would NOT stand for laying idle in the enclosed stone prison of a forest-temple. How long ago had it been?  
  
When did she wake up?  
  
But the world passed around her as dreams often do, and she could only gingerly recollect that she was nude aside a thin white blanket now clung tightly to her breast. She was only faintly aware of the whole of her surroundings, and somehow thought - in the back of her mind - that they were beautiful.  
  
Stone. Stone temple inside a courtyard. The courtyard was filled with forest. Such a scale. Such a _grand scale_...  
  
Rose had come upon a stairwell not long into her trek, and had followed the worn granite steps down into a ravine-esque slope between the tree's. Birdsong and sunlight poured from above, and not moments later she had staggered into an ancient, overgrown brick wall that seemed to encompass the entire area. Following the expanse had led her here; to a wrought-iron gate. The latch was undone- it was OPEN... but beneath her disoriented hands it felt to weigh a thousand pounds. Slender fingers wrapped around the hard metal grates as she forced her body into it's structure.  
  
"O-open." Rose hissed, pressing in vain as if to will the door act with her voice alone.. Push- Rose! PUSH!  
  
A rattle- a groan. The gate inched outwards, and Rose again thrust herself against it with all her might. Dazed eyes tried to focus- to find the world ahead of her... and beyond the cage lay a paved road of stone that stretched into the distance. Yet more of those great tree's flanked either side of it's creeping expanse into the sunlight beyond. Towering redwood and willows shadowed along the horizon. Along mountains...  
  
Goddess- where _WAS_ she?  
  
Sneezing pollen from her nose, another lunge-- and the gate screeched outwards another inch. Now clinging to the frame for simple support, the Dark Dragoon let out a near sob of frustration and fright. No. Not trapped. Force it open-! With a cry, her shoulder fell into it a final time. By miracle or mercy, the great hinged beast flung itself outwards; clattering on it's hinges as it fell back against the wall. Rose stumbled into benign freedom, dropping helplessly to both hands and knee's. Thoughts whirled- giving names and connections to things she should have known. Birds and sound. Smell and Flowers. Pain and Weakness.  
  
_Pain and Weakness._  
  
Limping to height, she swayed once and pinned her scant white cloth tightly against her body. It was warm, at the least. A Spring sort of warm, when the air was not yet heavy, but not a touch to warm or cold all the same. A Blue-violet gaze lifted along the stone path. Rose felt herself begin to move towards the light ahead; towards the glare of a mid-afternoon sun and the world it masked beyond that front. Through the tree's- follow the road...  
  
Follow the road, keep moving, find a moment...  
  
And as she walked, barely aware of what little action she was forcing herself to partake of, the landscape finally dropped back. A forever had passed beneath bloody heels when at last a breeze rustled strands of midnight hair from her face. Standing on the brink of a rolling hill, Rose felt her breath die. The road continued on without her.  
  
Ahead, wrapped in white and green and blue, lay a city fit for the gods.  
  
  
--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--   
  
  
~ end chapter eight ~   
  
------ Chapter 9 will be published on the 14th of May. ^_^ 


	11. Chapter Nine: Pathward East

---~~~ C R Y O F O M E N S ~~~---  
- Chapter Nine : Pathward East -  
  


  
Factoids:  
  
-- Words between ~ signify mindspeech.  
-- Words in _italics_ signify your typical 'flashback' scenario or thoughts by the indicated character. Sometimes it's used for Emphasis too. ^_^  
-- Words between * are being emphasized.  
  
Notes:  
  
-- Am sorry you guys. O_O I'm a little over a week late. X_X Literally- I... forgot about the story. *lol* ^_^ I didn't mean to! I've just been uber busy. O_O *cackles* - Please don't hurt me?  
  
-- I still don't understand why you haven't burned this story yet. ^_^ Also, please note that I'll definitely be reviewing all the fabulous stories here in the LOD section of FF.net soon. O_O I'm so sorry I haven't had a chance, as of recent, to sit down and DO so. I've always made a point of taking the time to review the people who review me, and generally just WANT to be able to review the other great authors out there. I feel so damned behind in the times. X_X And it really irritates me. I'm sorry! Please forgive!  
  
OH! Also:  
  
------ Chapter 10 will be published June 1st to make up for the lateness of this one.  
------ Chapter 11 will be published on the 14th of June. ^_^   
  
  
--------------------  
--------------------  
  
  
The path had given way to rolling hills as the sun crept higher and higher afar. An hour now? Two? It seemed as if she'd left the cobbles behind a forever ago, but then again, time was a still renewed concept to a mind left beaten and confused. A part of Rose wanted to wrap itself in the beauty around her. There was a primitive, helpless part of humanity pulsing beneath her skin that needed comfort, and the sheer aura of natural life, for all it could embody, called gently that she lay down. That she rest.  
  
But Rose had never considered herself entirely human. Maybe once- surely not anymore. Jeweled eyes scrambled across the grasses underfoot and the tree's that stood tall and silent behind and abroad. That sky. That sky was a flawless blue. Blue like water and silk. Blue like the eyes of her lover. Was she remembering? Little faces and far-away places...  
  
And that city. White sunshine.   
  
A trip once again. One of many, now. She was so tired. Her knee's came down and the grass came up in a single breath, leaving helpless bare skin to shiver in anger. Her fingers clawed at the sheet that provided what little decency it could, and for a moment she stared into the distance.  
  
Wherever she was- she would find answers there; where the mountains seemed to part, and a city rose into the glorious sapphire sky. Deningrad had surely been beautiful, and Kadessa had been a masterpiece of craftsmanship, but this?  
  
... This?  
  
The range that seemed to encompass the whole of the landscape around her met its pinnacle there; where the sharp rocks dropped away and a palace rose into the sky with all the prowess of an ancient fairytale. The sheer scale- was astronomical. Pillars and columns and steppe's stood proudly displayed beyond towers of a cathedral's grandeur. It caressed the massive cliffs with pearly white balconies or superbly crafted staircases. Willowy greens of every size and nature wormed there way up and around the angelic skyline of its vaulted apparel. Tall as the sky, large as the mountains-- it overlooked the same towering woodlands that she had passed while escaping the garden temple. Little scatterings of settlements peeked out from beneath the cover of brambles. She could see them now- here, atop the crest of a valley leading down and within.  
  
This couldn't be real.  
  
But then, she shouldn't even be alive.  
  
Resolve forcing her to aching feet, Rose again began forwards. As petals graced her hair, the need for answers; the need for justification pressed her onwards. Eventually, dropping within the lush caress of a gorged ravine, Rose found herself picking her way along the trickling water of a stream that *seemed* to become a river far ahead. Turning her eyes up and northward, she could still see the palace. The peaks against the mountains.  
  
The resurrected dragoon kept to the river- and traveled.  
  
  
--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--   
  
Wake up, lovely-!  
  
Wake up to the forests and the birds.  
  
Wake up for the wind-!  
  
Shana was moving a little- right and left. A sort of gait that shifted beneath her, but was not her own. She was warm and content, wrapped in what felt a blanket and cradled in arms she knew. Right and left. A pause, and right and left.  
  
... Oh. That's right. The Runner. She and Dart were on a Runner, and she must have nodded off again. She hadn't... meant to. Not since waking up before- right when the group was ready to begin off. Where were they? Surely a forest? She could smell the dew of a waning morning, and hear the clop of hooves over brush and soil. A warmth spread throughout her when Shana felt Dart's sword-arm tighten around her, and heard her friends up ahead. Conversation.  
  
"So it was a bluff?"  
  
"Quite. If she chose to attack me, Destiny would have killed me."  
  
Marius and Albert were the voices she could recognize. Both of them had that slight accent; the very serdian, very soothing care to exact punctuation on any single word. They made up the head of the group; Navail and Choleh plodding along past vegetation above and underfoot. Albert's hand rose- pushing away a low-hanging branch... and there, just behind them, Miranda, Emily and Meru rode side by side. It was odd to see Meru silent, although Shana hadn't realized Miranda was otherwise such an able rider. The Sacred Sister had abandoned her reigns, letting her body compensate for the natural lull and rise of the beast beneath her. Her hands were preoccupied with bow and arrow- eyes scanning the forest for any sign of danger.  
  
She and Dart brought up the rear. Last in the group, but keeping pace. Shana had been assigned a Runner too... hadn't she? Straining to see, the girl noticed another set of leather reigns tucked into Dart's right hand. Ah- it was following their lead. Hazel eyes upturned slowly, examining the intent visage of her lover.  
  
"Dart?"   
  
His gaze fell to her, and a smile flourished between them.  
  
"But why?" The conversation continued. "What ARE you that made her so... hesitant?"  
  
Marius' eyes fled briefly to Albert; the young king peering back at him intently. Raising his brows with a sigh, the ancestor of the duo seemed to debate in answer. Finally; "You've never read of Dragon Angels, young king?"  
  
"No, Marius. I have not." Albert replied, his hands coiling along Choleh's leathers. He breathed a deep swig of the cool air around them, and eyed the sun above. Almost noon. "The first time I heard the term, was when Destiny spoke it herself."  
  
"Then we truly were erased from history, it would seem."  
  
"DEFINE 'We'" Miranda blurted abruptly. Of course she'd been listening in. Emily shot her a course look, but the blonde really wasn't trying to be obnoxious. Just get some damned answers. "We're eight miles out of Seles and we've got a long way to go, WingBoy. Stop it with the mystery-making and spit it out. What is a Dragon Angel?"  
  
Marius made a sound- almost like he was biting back a retort of some kind. Then again, he quieted a moment later. Albert eyed the elder carefully, watching his expression and its gradual fall into worry or contemplation. He wasn't sure what to say, it would seem. Surely though, he knew that was just the way Miranda WAS. Sharp and to the point. Don't take it to heart.  
  
"It's..." And Dart raised his head as Marius tried to begin, preoccupied but aware. Shana gave a little yawn. "It's just not something I'm sure you'll want to know now. For Albert's sake."  
  
The king blinked, feeling Emily's eyes on his deep green cape. "Marius, I assure you-"  
  
"-I can SEE it, Albert..." And Marius tugged up on his reigns, slowing his runner to an abrupt stop. Surprised, Albert paused, and Meru gave a yip when her buck decided to quiver. With the sudden procession at a full halt, the dragoons exchanged uncertain glances while their 'guide' stared back at them.  
  
"I can see that it troubles you. In your eyes-- something trembles. I am from YOUR past. What *I* Am effects YOU."  
  
Albert couldn't really say anything, to that._ The wings..._  
  
"- And I swear, I'll show you." A softer voice now. Fatherly, really. Upset he couldn't be what they needed him to be. "I'll teach you. I'll explain it to you; Dragon Angels- and what we are." Marius' eyes shot to Miranda before closing thereafter. "Just... not yet. Not until it's safe, and the environment controlled."  
  
A breath.  
  
"... Alright?"  
  
Miranda...quietly settled back on her Runner. Yeah. Answers, huh? Funny- he hadn't really offered up any decent explanation for the things he'd said he'd explain thus far. She didn't know if she was just frustrated and taking it out on the most obvious victim, or if her instincts were telling her not to trust that long-haired goon yet again. Oh sure, lets follow the crackpot with bizarre magical prowess out into the middle of NOWHERE.  
  
Sigh.  
  
... Miranda was worried. Damned worried.   
  
Throughout this light confrontation, Meru's mouth had parted once as if to speak, but no words came. As the Runners were spurred into action yet again, and off the troop went, she briefly wondered about what she might have said. Was she going to argue with Miranda? Side with Marius? Tell Albert it was okay?  
  
... She didn't really know. Maybe it had nothing to do with those things at all. Maybe she just had the nagging feeling she *had* learned about Dragon Angel's from somewhere or another. It was a far lost and fleeting memory. Maybe a book her mother had read. Even still, although the term sparked something within her, she couldn't recall information about the subject entirely. Meru let it go and shrank back into her saddle, feeling all the world like a frightened little girl. Man. Life was annoying sometimes.  
  
And then again, life was surprising, too. Just as she was about to quiet her thoughts, a sentence suddenly... fluttered into her mind. It was NOT her brain making absent comments, and it sure as hell wasn't female. Stunned shock-still for the briefest of seconds, Meru's ponytail gave a bounce, and her friends just STARED.  
  
~Are you alright, Meru?~ The voice had said.  
  
Huh. It was Marius.  
  
Looking comically punch-drunk and absolutely WEIRDED out, Dart actually started laughing from the back of their convoy. "Meru!" he called once. "What's going on!?"  
  
"You eat a bug or somethin'?" -- That from a baffled Miranda, who was pondering the expression on her face. The ONLY one who looked as shocked as Meru did- was Marius. The elder craned his neck to look at her, perfect surprise written all over his features. The expression was sort of stuck.  
  
He obviously hadn't meant to do that.  
  
"DUDE-! You're a TELEPATH!?"  
  
Marius could have HURT himself. Dear gods-! As concerned as he was over other affairs, his skill with mindspeech had simply flared before he'd had a chance to REALIZE he was addressing Meru through somewhat unconventional means. He'd been in thought, had seen her frightened expression, had reacted before he could debate the consequences of his actions...  
  
And he was now being glared at by Miranda, and stared at by the rest of his companions. What a not-so-wonderful way to introduce them to one of his finer, more dormant talents.  
  
"... I have some limited ability with the trait..." Marius began quietly. "-So 'yes', if you're looking for a straight answer."  
  
The Wingly cracked a grin. "Bitchin! Oh! And I'm fine, thanks!" -- but the silence that settled over the rest of the dragoons was somewhat unnerving. He really hadn't MEANT to do that. The last thing they needed was another reason to be suspicious of him. Returning his attention to the forest ahead, gentle gold wafted briefly over bronzed eyes. A sinking feeling began to flirt with his stomach. Why? What was it? Did it really matter all so much?  
_  
... I don't want to fail them. All I have is my ability to help. I *want* to help them...  
_  
How odd that he'd worry about something so trivial. Acceptance? Here? Wanting a purpose? Marius was no stranger to persecution. Surely the distrust of the dragoons wasn't so damaging a blow. He was brought back into life for a reason, and that reason was his only reason to be.  
  
_Past still hurts. I don't know who I am. Rose, darling, will you still hate me? When we meet again?_  
  
The pull of reminiscence was strong, all of a sudden. Marius was being childish and he knew it. The worst thing he could possibly do was wallow deep into the memories of a life he wanted to remember but couldn't touch. That was then- this was NOW. If he lost his focus he'd loose his way. Thus, taking a ginger breath, the ancient Dragon Angel restored his control and gently drowned his own emotions.  
  
It really didn't matter, afterall.  
  
He was a guide, nothing more.  
  
"So- can you tell what I'm thinking? Right now?" Meru's voice rang out.  
  
"Erm... no, Meru."  
  
"How about now!?" And she made a face, intently eyeing Marius.  
  
"... I'm afraid not, little one."  
  
There was a 'bah!' from the petite young woman, who then made a sound of great effort and put all her little being into trying to throw a thought Marius' way. "Okay- COME ON. You HAVE to get that one!" Meru eyed his back, roaming ruby eyes over the white cape and ashen hair. The tresses shifted slightly as Marius bowed his head a little, feeling on the spot and terribly uncomfortable. "... No." Was the wrought answer. "It really doesn't work like that, Meru..."  
  
A silence.  
  
"Well that sucks." She piped up, amused. "Would you like to know what I was trying to say?"  
  
With nothing to lose, Marius quietly chuckled once and cast his gaze into the sky above.   
  
"... Sure."  
  
If Marius didn't expect her to echo a mischievous; 'You're HOT-!' whatsoever, he CERTAINLY didn't expect the rounds of laughter that followed from the gathered company. Flustered and somewhat embarrassed, Serdio's first king made a point of turning to glare at them all.  
  
The dragoons smiled back- Meru beaming like an imp.  
  
  
--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--   
  
  
Man. This just wasn't a very good day.  
  
Alrighty then. The exit. Was it five halls back, round the pillar, three flights down and a corridor to the right... or four halls up, round the statue, two flights down and a door to the left? Gods DAMN it all, Lavitz KNEW he should have written down those blasted instructions. Shrugging himself into an pair of dark tan trousers, he eyed the unconscious figure on the floor nearby.  
  
Well- sorry... but he needed some flippin' clothes, and the only people that seemed to inhabit the halls around him were guardsmen. After sneaking up on the poor soul, gripping a chokehold around his neck, and asking for directions OUT of here, the next order of business had been to knock him out and grab something decent to wear. The mini-sheet that'd he'd woken up in just WASN'T making the cut.  
  
Mumbling an apology of sorts, Lavitz stripped both tunic and boots from his victim, hurrying to get dressed. Emerald green eyes darted right and left; but no one else entered this... courtyard-esque ring of construction. Three days had been spent regaining his senses enough to walk... and after this afternoon, it was high time he got himself out of here and found some answers.  
  
For one- Lavitz could have sworn he was supposed to be dead.  
  
Two- he did NOT remember a city like this on the map in Albert's study.  
  
Wherever he HAD been, it looked like a temple of sorts. Nice thing-- all roomy, stone made and scented of more flowers than his nose could identify without having a heart attack. Through a few doors and a gate outside, there had been another chamber that opened up into THIS; A courtyard of massive proportion. He himself stood on one of the 8 or so levels of walkways that twined around it's perimeter, and each level was supported by spectacular columns. Lanterns set the entire garden aglow- nevermind the halls. Hell- it was nightfall already!?  
  
He wasn't even gonna' go INTO thinking about all the rest of the hell that was probably attached to his current predicament. No. Just NO.  
  
He'd get out of here first-- THEN proclaim himself mentally ill.  
  
The knight crept quietly down the corridor around him, a hand trailing along the rail nearest for balance. He still wasn't as steady on his feet as he'd like to believe, and god- it showed. Stopping a moment in the shadows that cloaked an adjacent hall, he briefly wondered if he was on the ground floor or otherwise. It was hard to tell; what with how the design of the chambers and buildings themselves seemed so entirely tailored to forming around the mountain this place was perched upon. He knew he was heading south, but east and west were impossible to determine. Judging by the height of the courtyard- he was about midlevel in this *particular* area. Then again, just off to the right, another cobble walkway branched out into the forests and down into an area where he could hear water splashing faintly.  
  
Hell. Was he in a giant garden, a giant building, both or none or maybe!? Son of a Runner- his sense of direction was USELESS.  
  
Footsteps suddenly echoed abroad, and Lavitz ducked behind the nearest column of crafted stone. Evading the flicker of lamplight, he stilled entirely as persons strolled along on one of the upper levels.  
  
"Aria hasn't been this quiet in ages. Did Atredius suddenly decide he doesn't like to party?!" A click of a canister-- likely for water.  
  
"Heh. Hell if I know." A yawn. "But you're right, he's been acting a little 'off' lately. No antics. No woman. Eh- or men."   
  
Laughing.  
  
"I heard he collapsed a few days ago, too. Like he's sick or something."  
  
Lavitz strained to hear further, but the two men were abruptly quieted as they entered another little off-area, cut off by the sound of a closing door. Atredius, huh? He'd heard that name before, or at least THOUGHT he had. There had often been a man with him called by the same name during his nights in the temple. He hadn't really been coherent enough to gather anything more than that-- but it was something. The guy was obviously a big-shot in one way or another.  
  
Disgruntled and confused, Lavitz continued on. The long wrap-around walkway he'd been traveling eventually came to an area where stairs led off to the right and down. Carefully descending them, he found himself amongst the structure of another circular area. Voices rang from here or there. Studying the new set of half-open hallways that surrounded the massive central garden, lavitz realized this was a housing development. Of sorts. Like tiers on an enormous fountain.  
  
.... Headache. It's not that the place wasn't lovely- it's just that he wanted OUT. If these sheltered the residents of this palace/city named 'Aria' than he probably didn't have much of a reason to be wary of them; the same way he wouldn't think any different of a new face in Bale. Still, he had no idea what he was dealing with, nor the want to understand it just yet. Keep moving.  
  
Racing for the next set of stairs, Lavitz had only just managed to reach the bottom when a hand flashed out from the shadows nearest. DAMN-!!! He was thrust to the right and shoved up against the nearest tree. With a grunt- something sharp came up beneath his ribcage and held with intent.  
  
"Don't move, and I won't kill you."  
  
What in the-!?!?  
  
"Your clothes. Take them off- give them to me."  
  
Lavitz was about to snarl back a response, but faltered. He knew that voice. Shock ebbing up into bright green eyes, the blonde knight staggered a little and forced himself around. His attacker was female. A female with dark hair- and a feral gaze. She growled at him- prepared to strike...  
  
And then all at once, recognition fell upon them both.  
  
"... Rose-!"  
  
A blink. A pause.  
  
"... Lavitz-!?"  
  
The dark dragoon dropped her weapon at once, cloaked in the shadows of night. Uncomprehending, her eyes wavered in a moment of uncertainly and helpless understanding. Lavitz reached out- she stepped backwards. The woman was NOT in good shape. Cut, bruised, and battered... hell. She looked like she'd been traveling for hours.  
  
Barefoot, mind you. With a flinted knife and a skimpy white cloth to provide her only decency. Despite himself, Lavitz blushed.  
  
"God, Rose.. I'm SO glad to see you...! Here-!" And Lavitz shrugged off his recently-apprehended vest, handing it to her. Rose didn't respond initially, but once her mind had focused on the offer at hand, the clothing was slid on and buttoned up immediately. The fabric she'd been equipped with thus far was then wrapped around her middle to form a makeshift skirt.  
  
"You're supposed to be dead, you know." She reasoned out of the blue. "-And thanks." Added as an afterthought thereafter.  
  
Lavitz shook his head furiously, square jaw clenching. "Hell. Let's just not go there- I can't handle it at the moment. Are the others with you? What HAPPENED to you!? What's going on!?"  
  
Rose waved a hand sharply to indicate he should keep his voice lower, and hissed quietly.  
  
"I don't know. Lavitz- I don't know anything at the moment, granted I too should be well in my grave."   
  
The stunned look he gave her was hushed with an abrupt silence. Rose didn't have time to ponder over Lavitz resurrection knowing her own was just as unexplainable. She... was happy. To see him. But that didn't change their situation. It didn't change the fact that she'd been slowly dragging herself through these halls in the hopes of...  
  
-Of finding answers. Answers that lay with him-- the one with the crimson hair.  
  
"I'm assuming you woke in a temple-esque environment as well."  
  
"-Wearing my birthday suit and with a massive headache, yes." Lavitz replied, innate sense pulling her to one side and further away from the central area. "I've been trying to find my way OUT of here for hours. Knocked out one of the guards- I THINK they're guards- took his gear and started searching."  
  
"Do you know of an 'Atredius?'" Rose said quietly, recalling the name. She was already slinking back towards the way Lavitz had come, raven strands of hair tousled around her face. Rose was a warrior- first and foremost. Other concerns were left by the wayside when she had a goal in mind- regardless of situation. The blonde followed quietly.  
  
"I... think so. I've heard him mentioned. Why? Rose- we should get out of here. Regroup. Is Albert alright?"  
  
There was a pause, then. Rose tilted her head to look at him once more. Her eyes were sad with a deep knowledge; as if weighing something heavily on the fact that they had met once again. It was now that Lavitz was forced to think on his own death. How much time had passed? The cold visage Rose had always worn seemed warmer now, but there was more. There was so much more. Frugel and the prison... He didn't... How did...?  
  
"... It's been a long time, hasn't it?"  
  
Rose was quiet at first.  
  
"... There is a lot you have to catch up on, Knight of Serdio. More than you realize- and certainly more than I can explain right now."  
  
  
--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--   
  
  
  
------ Chapter 10 will be published June 1st to make up for the lateness of this one.  
------ Chapter 11 will be published on the 14th of June. ^_^ 


	12. Chapter Ten: The Wingly, The Emperor, an...

---~~~ C R Y O F O M E N S ~~~---  
- Chapter 10 : The Wingly, The Emperor, and The Redhead -  
  


  
Factoids:  
  
-- Words between ~ signify mindspeech.  
-- Words in _italics_ signify your typical 'flashback' scenario or thoughts by the indicated character. Sometimes it's used for Emphasis too. ^_^  
-- Words between * are being emphasized.  
  
Notes:  
  
-- X_X Damnit. I've been horrible on my deadlines as of recent. I'm really, really sorry about that, and I'll do my best to keep up from now on. I got ATTACKED by college work this time around. *a growl* - And my dad may move in. O_O *weirdness begins*  
  
As always, your comments and suggestions are deeply appreciated. ^_^ *Will get to reviewing. WILL.* Also, I'm replaying LOD for like the 5th time looking for little aspects I can add here and there. XD Does anyone else obsess like that? ^_^  
  
------ Chapter 11 will be published 9/14/03 unless something else decides to kick me in the ass. X_X Yeah, I know you're all rolling your eyes and going 'Yeah Right...' by now. *Runs away and cries*  
  
Must... reestablish... update... reputation...  
  
  
--------------------  
--------------------  
  
Lloyd picked at his food. He was starving, actually... but he just couldn't bring himself to take a decent bite of the flamboyant meal before him. The prongs poked along slabs of tender meat, toyed with a starch or two, then clicked at the slide of his plate as he set the utensil down. Well then. Perhaps he'd be able to stomach something later, but at the moment? No, this wouldn't do at all. At least, Doel wasn't having any problem cleaning his plate.  
  
The once-emperor of Sandora was sitting across from him at a long, rectangular dining table in a long, rectangular hall. The north end of the chamber was... basically one massive window; amber, late-morning light streaming across the white marble floors and polished architecture. Whomever built this place had fine tastes, that was for sure. Doel, who was nonchalantly swirling wine in a glass in his hand, seemed to bear them as well.  
  
That or he was being obnoxious... which was quite likely, really. A broad black brow arched in his direction. Lloyd, in similar abode, lifted one in return.  
  
"So."  
  
The Wingly leaned back in his chair, one hand absently tracing over the silver patterns on the front of his traditional attire as if to assure himself he was real. After a few seconds had passed in silence...  
  
"So..."  
  
Doel smirked roughly, intelligent eyes roaming back to his plate as a fork lifted and the wine was set down. "You should eat something." He said bluntly, stabbing at another piece of meat and chewing it down. Lloyd snorted.  
  
"It could be poisoned, you know. Easy to trust, aren't you?"  
  
Doel didn't even pause, munching on another slab with a sort of amused demeanor. Nothing *ever* seemed to phase that man. " I don't see why a person would go through all the trouble of resurrecting someone just to kill them again, Wingly. Besides, you really should taste the wine. It's excellent."   
  
"True enough, I suppose. But note that I don't drink."  
  
"Sucks to be you." Doel replied with another sip.  


Lloyd narrowed his eyes and smiled with a bit on an edge. Of all people to meet, Doel would be the one, eh? The events portrayed thus far hadn't shocked him as much as one might think. There had been the initial confused reaction and a groggy few hours spent trying to remember his name, but Lloyd eventually found the resolve to take stock of his situation and act upon it accordingly. He didn't know why he was here. He did know he could find the answers, given time.  
  
If anything could be said for the man, Doel shared his sentiments. They were in the same boat, be it they enjoyed one another's company or not.  
  
"This 'Atredius' fellow-" Lloyd began. "What do you make of him?"  
  
Doel eyed him quietly, taking another bite.  
  
"- Seems to me..." He continued, not waiting for an answer that wouldn't come. "- That he needs us. Bad or good, the intent is blatant. Think we'll have a choice?"  
  
Again, no answer. Lloyd reached for a glass of water and took a slow swig of the cool fluid. At last, in some show of reaction, Doel shrugged his shoulders absently, folding powerful arms in thought. He was good at wearing masks, and a frighteningly able man. The question was; Where did Doel's thoughts lay? Past or Present? Like Lavitz, he had died early on in what would seem to be an affair now years old.  
  
Lloyd closed his eyes.  
  
_Failure. Pain._  
  
At the very least, the Dragoons had succeeded. Otherwise, there would have been no world to come back to. Sigh. Lloyd glanced at his fork and considered the meal again, but then was promptly distracted by a new, and booming voice to the room.  
  
"Bwah hah HAH! Sorry I'm late!"  
  
Atredius, their mysterious consort, had quiet literally BURST into the room. The doors to the dining hall were flung open, and in walked a man Doel and Lloyd had barely seen; strutting along without thought or consideration, it would seem, for his confused guests. Both men glanced at each other, steeled for a confrontation of some sort. Neither expected the redhead to hop upon a table ledge and grin.  
  
Doel blinked. Lloyd tilted his head.  
  
"Really now." Atredius began, observing them with a something that couldn't be placed. "You're looking at me like you expect I'm gonna' jump you!"  
  
"Well, you jumped the table." Doel replied smoothly, calculating their host.  
  
"I also provided the food on it, and the replicated clothing you're wearing now."  
  
"Touché."  
  
The Wingly of the trio drummed slender fingers on the ledge of his seat. Oh, they'd both seen Atredius before, of course. They both had no idea what he wanted, and no idea why he'd resurrected them, all the same. The ease, and overall friendly way he chose to interact with them was almost unnerving... but this morning, days after awakening from death, they'd been summoned for brunch at his invitation.  
  
Lloyd expected the rather flamboyant Lord of the palace Aria would straighten matters out; or at least put up a decent fight if he so chose to escape. Much to his chagrin, the man was now leaning next to him with a fork raised.  
  
"You gonna' eat that or what?"  
  
Lloyd pushed his plate away, watching with incredulous distaste as Atredius prodded a potato and nibbled at it, looking perfectly thoughtful. "You really shouldn't waste food, you know." He began. "Besides, it's good!"  
  
Lloyd fought down a stab of irritation. "Are you going to give us answers, or act ridiculous?"  
  
Atredius peered over at Doel, noting a shaker by his hand. "Hey, could you pass the salt-?" -- And after a somewhat bemused emperor handed it over, the redhead made quick work of dashing up Lloyd's plate and continuing to chow down. Impatience was not the Wingly's virtue. On the contrary, he was an exceptionally patient man. However, given aspects of his situation considered, he was in no mood for antics like these.  
  
Atredius squeaked in mild protest as one of Lloyd's hands flashed out and grabbed him by the neck.   
  
"... I asked you a question."  
  
Doel watched on nonchalantly, somewhat disappointed in Lloyd's behavior and somewhat surprised with his own. Funny- normally *he* would be the demanding party of any given scenario... but really, the gusto of fight and anger had been stripped from him for the time being. Let the world come crashing down, it wasn't as if he had something to live for. He was supposed to be dead, afterall, and perhaps would be soon. Guards, previously unnoticed, rushed the door at a moment's whim until Atredius raised a hand. Halting at once, they crept back out into the adjoining hall.  
  
... That- was control.   
  
A wary edge crept into Doel's black gaze, turning upon Atredius. Standing perhaps over six feet in height, he was dressed in an interesting black leather ensemble that consisted mainly of a laced-up-the-back halter top and breeches. With high boots sporting red ties, assorted bands strapped over his arms and a thin choker lining his neck... He really didn't seem more, in fact, than a rebellious young man of about... oh.. 25?  
  
Crimson hair falling gingerly across his gaze, both Aria's Lord and Lloyd had fallen into silence. Violet eyes bore back into ruby depths. Neither moved.   
  
"...This really isn't like you." Atredius started up. "A man like you would more often be amused, perhaps. You'd observe, you'd lay in wait, and you'd think before you acted."  
  
Lloyd remained quiet for a long time, wafts of moonlight silver framing his features. Evaluating, calculating and realizing that a complete stranger had spoken a very real truth, his hand retracted and let go.  
  
"... As was previously stated, touché, Atredius."  
  
"Please, call me Atre'!"  
  
"... Atre'."  
  
"NOW then..." And Atredius straightened up, clapping his hands together. "Let's get down to business, shall we?" He walked around Doel, ruffling his hair as he passed, and cackled madly. As a very indignant emperor shot him a frightening look- smoothing down his hair- Lloyd sat back in his seat.  
  
Atre' opened his arms.  
  
"Now- where to begin!" A pause. "OH YEAH! First off, I'm a god. Er- ageless only, meaning I can die, but please don't stabbity stab me with forks or something because that will HURT and I will CRY. Secondly- You're here to save the world! Yay! Now, let's start in on why that's relevant..."  
  
And oh, how the two just _stared..._  
  
  
--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--   
  
  
"... So you are suggesting that Lisa rule in my stead?"  
  
Zoir glanced to his wife, lush figure backed by the golden sun abroad.  
  
Destiny had dropped Sandra's appearance this evening, not that her 'husband' would notice the drastic change. He was, in fact, subject to the turbulent skill of her whispering illusions. To Zoir- everything was perfect. Everything was in place. His eyes would fill with the vision of a blonde maiden in elegant clothing, absently fluttering a fan to and fro beside her head. He would not see what she was. He would not see the taunt mauve body suit that clung like a second skin, nor the fitting white and red ribbons of cloth that crested her breasts and back; that fell between her thighs and arched over her hips. Eyes, icy blue, traveled over him in disgust. Hair, blonde pulled into a high ponytail, swayed briefly as she walked near. A single half skirt, also white, gave a dainty little ruffle around her waist as she kneeled before him and laughed in a vicious manner.  
  
"You idiot bastard... So unaware. Blissful in your ignorance."  
  
Zoir nodded, hearing something else entirely. Compliment or praise? Quite likely. He nodded his head, smiling, and took her hand.  
  
"She's of age. You don't want to be concerned with that, right now. No need for military presence. Just Lisa. Serdio and Lisa."  
  
Again Zoir nodded, and repeated those exact same words.  
  
His daughter made a sound. A frightened, high-pitched protest that didn't manage to form words. Destiny quietly turned to look at where she'd dropped the darling little princess; hunched over on the floor by the locked throne-room doors. Half an apple from a bowl nearby had been shoved into her mouth earlier, when they'd first arrived. She just hadn't shut up on their way here; kicking and screaming as she was. Destiny tied her wrists and feet, then gave her a 'snack' so to say. Probably dislocated her jaw in the process, but it served its purpose well enough.  
  
"He doesn't know you're here, dear girl. Stop trying."  
  
Lisa thrashed once, hurting and furious.  
  
"The guards didn't even see you come in. They can't hear any noise you'll make. It's useless. I am your master, now. You live my illusion, and you will serve your purpose well."  
  
Zoir was nodding to himself again. "She's of age, yes. She'll give us what we want."  
  
"And we want Serdio, yes,_ my love?_"  
  
"Yes. We can't jeopardize my political standing. We can't..." And he clenched a note in one palm; a declaration sent by messenger from Serdio some few hours ago. It read, from Emily, that Albert was awake and that everything was well. Destiny had, of course, tinkered with it just a smidgen. It's not that the Tiberoan government wouldn't discover on their own that Bale was now empty and the Dragoons and royalty vanished... but she was a nice woman. She helped it along.  
  
Lisa turned her face into the carpet of the floor, tears squeezing past agonized blue eyes. Immediately she tried to halt them. No- that bitch wouldn't see her cry anymore. Was it her father that hurt the most? That he didn't know? That he... that he belonged, so entirely, to that demon? She curled into herself again, struggling vainly against her bonds. Lisa didn't notice when Destiny came beside her and reached out a hand. With something like a shriek, she was hauled to her knees by tousled pale-blonde hair.  
  
"You'll make a good queen, dear. Don't you see what's happened? The Serdian council is gone. The knighthoods are gone- as they reside, near entirely, in Bale. Be proud of your stepmother. She's rendering a country completely defenseless, and is going to use you as her silk white veil."   
  
Fingers danced lightly over Lisa's cheek, almost affectionate.  
  
"No one will have time enough to react. The smoke and mirrors of politics will guide us through. By the time the fog clears, it will all be to late."  
  
Smile. A hand ripped the fruit from Lisa's mouth in a single violent motion, leaving her to gag and cough in reflex.  
  
"Tell me. Do you believe in Fate?"  
  
And at the bluntness of the question, Lisa paused.  
  
"You should, because we're leaving to meet him. Now."  
  
  
--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--   
  
  
Nothing had really seemed *wrong*, in effect, until the stench came. Although quiet, the eerie stillness of the landscape didn't seem threatening until an overwhelming smell of death was carried upwind. It had begun as a discomfort to the senses, and turned into a putrid bath. When at last the Runner's refused to trot another step, everyone knew something was terribly wrong.   
  
"Its been like this for hours, now..." Albert said quietly. The young king fingered his canteen of water, perched on a grouping of small boulders at which his companions had chosen to rest. Hazel eyes scanned the horizon; over the grasslands that spread under a grey sky. There was forest in the distance, but no more than a few scattered tree's and rocks at their current location.   
  
"Mn." And that from a concerned Dart, who was siting nearby. "The runners won't drink from the river, and refuse to move any farther. I don't like this."  
  
A nod in reply. "- To quote most any book; 'the animals are the first to know.'"  
  
"Thanks, Albert."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Dart chuckled a little, exchanging an exasperated look with his best friend as he handed over the canteen. With a sip or two he passed it back, laying down on the smooth stone beneath him to gaze skyward. Not a single bird or cloud, just an endless sea of slate colored space.  
  
"Foreboding." The blonde echoed.  
  
"Quite." - Came Marius' voice.  
  
Albert tilted his head as Marius walked up to them, gingerly seating himself beside him and leaning forwards- hands draped over his knee's. After a pause, Albert again offered his canteen. Though Marius declined with a gentle: 'Save it...', his look was grateful. The three men sat in silence for a good minute or two.  
  
"We should really get going. Runners or no Runners."  
  
Either king nodded at Dart's quiet proclamation in perfect unison. Same habit, same motion. It almost made the divine dragoon laugh, and probably would have if the situation had been less... ominous, so to say.  
  
"Where are the girls...?" Albert began, eyes straying to Dart's own.  
  
"Shana is with Meru and Emily back by some of the tree's behind us. Just talking a little. Miranda was with them, then got up to scout the area a bit. I figure, if nothing else, it's probably good that they've all taken a bit of a rest. We needed it too, I suppose."  
  
Marius nodded a little. "Miranda is quite a character."  
  
"Ain't she, though?"  
  
"Mn."  
  
And speaking of the woman, her voice rose in the distance. "Dart!" She called, and then shouted the name again. Blue eyes flickering upwards, Dart came to his feet and stretched a little, trying to get a bearing on where Miranda's voice was coming from. Behind them, Emily, Meru and Shana all turned to look.  
  
"Something going on, guys?" Meru quipped, eyeing for the Sacred Sister as well.  
  
"Dart! I think you should come take a look at this!"  
  
The renewed urgency in her voice directed Dart's sight just east, where Miranda was kneeling in the short grasses, obviously preoccupied with something on the ground. Albert and Marius both exchanged a look, moving to get up, but the blonde waved them down.  
  
"Sa'lright, lemme see what she wants..."  
  
A quick jog took Dart to his friend's side easily enough, sword clattering noisily as he went. Miranda, seeing he was on his way, backed up to her knee's and waited. Not moments later he was on the ground beside her, peering at once to the soil beneath them.  
  
A blink.  
  
"... So-? What's up?"  
  
Miranda eyed him, features blunt and sharp. "Look."  
  
"I AM, Miranda."  
  
She shook her head. "Look close."  
  
Dart's face twisted up in an incredulous way, but he did as instructed, panning the earth with his eyes. A hand swept out, brushing the grass to and fro. Nothing seemed out of place. As he scrutinized the area intently, a blank realization crept upon him. That stench- was stronger. No doubting it. Again he evaluated the ground, and again nothing seemed to catch his eyes, save for a spare root.  
  
... Nnnn. But that wasn't a root.  
  
"What in god's name...?" And Dart prodded at a small appendage that was only partially buried in the earth. It was the finger of a child. Further dug out, the dragoon revealed a ghastly, decomposing hand. He pulled back as another wave of the smell assaulted his nostrils.  
  
Miranda was quiet. "I think we're walking on a very, very large grave, Dart. Something terrible happened here. There are some stones-" She pointed ahead of them. "A few yards that way. The framework of a house. Judging by the type, this was a village. Heavy on the implication of 'was', mind you. There's hardly a trace left."  
  
Dart swallowed sharply, gaze still intent on the little hand in the soil below him. He did not have the stomach to dig further. Not right now.  
  
"... Gods."  
  
-- That from Marius, who- along with Albert and the girls, were now standing around them. Meru made a small sound, brows drawn. Shana stared silently and closed her eyes.  
  
"... Do we have any idea what happened here? Anything at all?" Emily began.  
  
"No." Dart stated, standing. "... Nothing. Let's just.. Concentrate on trying to get the Runners to move again. We have to go."  
  
Albert shook his head in a sad affirmative, and one by one, they moved back towards the pack animals. Marius was the last to jar his legs into action, eyes quietly entranced by the morbid scene below him.  
  
  
--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--   
  
  
Lavitz still hadn't said a world since last they spoke. Rose again noticed this with some degree of worry, but then realized she could understand, all the same. Tired and unsure of their locality in the giant sprawling palace/city around them, the pair had hunkered down in a secluded part of a massive garden territory, and there slept the remainder of the night away. Two or three hours of rest was better than none at all, though when the morning came to pass, Lavitz had wanted to talk.  
  
And so she told him everything she knew, and the knight had fallen into silence.   
  
Now they were on the move again, having left the somewhat secure boundaries of the townsteads of Aria to enter the more formal, more grand part of its vast construction. Most of their progress occurred in the twilight hours of morning, deftly maneuvering across passages and chambers without being seen by the guardsmen. Only once, Lavitz had voiced a ginger; "Lloyd helped you? In the end?"  
  
Rose had nodded.  
  
Legs carrying her swiftly down the cool expanse of a long corridor, raven hair gave a flash in the late afternoon light. She pressed her back up against the wall nearest, peering into a nearby door-- then another across the hall. Clear enough, she motioned to Lavitz and continued on.  
  
Her blonde companion stayed behind, raising a hand. "Rose- wait..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Gesturing her attention down the nearest hall, Rose noticed what Lavitz already had. Six guards were stationed outside a startling foyer entrance, chatting idly amongst themselves. Redwood doors, high and well crafted, stood out in stark apparel to the otherwise cold- if not well furnished area around them.  
  
The knight seemed to have found his voice. "If the man we're looking for is anywhere, I'll take bets he's there."  
  
Rose held a similar opinion. "Now-- we need a way in."  
  
"Rooms like that usually have another entrance. Indels did." Lavitz began quietly. "Rose, I say we backtrack a little. Take one of the corridors we passed before and see if we can't come from the rear; it may not be as heavily guarded."  
  
The two ducked away from the corner of the foyer hall as one of the guards perked, looking in their direction.  
  
"Let's go." Rose agreed quietly.  
  
There was, in fact, a far smaller entrance located wide around the tangle of passageways. It had taken a good twenty minutes to find; a meager amount of time next to the morning spent in sublime espionage. Their efforts, however, left them standing face to face with another of those redwood doors. The polished surface reflected tired but determined features, and not a single guard in sight.  
  
"... It shouldn't be this easy."  
  
Lavitz looked to Rose. "It's probably locked."  
  
His heavy hand lifted, resting absently on the decorated knob. He could feel his companion tense up as he tried the handle, and with some degree of surprise he was not prepared to face... the lock hitched back, and the large slab of wood cracked open without a sound.  
  
"... You're right. This is to easy. That guard I KO'd last night should have alerted the entire palace that a half naked man was on the loose by now."  
  
"And for a place of this size, we've seen no more than twenty sentries to evade. Though this could explain why they haven't noticed we've fled the temples; they are either incredibly stupid or frighteningly clever."  
  
Lavitz nodded to himself, swallowing hard. "... So. Do we enter?" And his eyes widened slightly as Rose took the initiative, batting his hand from the doorknob and walking it open herself. Obviously, there was only one option in her mind... and you never argue with an opinionated woman.   
  
"Alright then."  
  
The room they entered was, for all intents and purposes, not much different than the rest of this giant structure. The walls were the off-white of smoothed granite, well defined by an artisan's touch and elaborated further by either spanning windows or the high, vaulted ceilings. Cautiously beginning within, both companions were only stopped by the sight ahead. There, the room defined itself as a dining hall.  
  
There-- sat a Wingly, an Emporor, and a Redhead.  
  
Rose' arm flashed out, clasping a hand over Lavitz' mouth as he drew in a breath. Twisting violently, she dragged him behind the nearest column and held tight. As every muscle in his body became a solid conduit of battle lust, she didn't so much as question his reaction or her shock. Her mouth came to his ear, and she hissed a prompt command.  
  
"Don't you dare..." The Dark dragoon demanded with venom. "Dont. You. Dare."  
  
Lavitz only nodded quietly, palms clenched in rage.   
  
Doel was bad._  
  
Lloyd is worse.  
  
  
_--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--   
  
  
"All things." Atredius was saying. "Have a predestined mandate as directed by Soa. I don't care if you do or don't believe in her; it's the truth whether you're prepared to accept that or not."  
  
Doel hitched a brow. "I don't believe every word I breathe is the product of divine influence, Atredius."  
  
The god smiled. "There's a difference between 'predestined mandate' and 'predestined will', Doel of Serdio. For example-- by the majority of Lore on endiness, Soa gave rise to the divine tree, and from this tree fell One Hundred and Eight fruits, eh? The last of the fruits was to become the God of Destruction, which would ultimately destroy the world so as to begin it anew. This was the mandate of Soa. Her chosen path for all life on Endiness. You, however... Humans and Winglys both... managed to override her ideals to reflect your own. Mainly- survival."  
  
Atredius lifted a glass of water to his lips, sipping it down. "That was an act of pure will, unspoiled by forces higher than your own understanding."  
  
Lloyd sat back in his seat, scanning the redhead over with cautious eyes. "And yet you say you're a god."  
  
"I am." Atredius smiled brightly. "But let me finish before you start rattling me with questions. Don't expect it to make sense in one gulp-- it probably won't."  
  
A nod.  
  
"The Winglys managed to cheat Soa out of her plans once- by finding the God of Destruction and separating the Soul from the Flesh, thus creating the Moonchild. If the moonchild harbored the Soul, and that Soul attempted to return to the flesh, the God would be reborn and cause the end of the world. Luckily, the Black Monster took care of that, who was later revealed as Rose."  
  
Doel rocked back in his seat. "We know this." Though he did not, in effect, know Rose had been the Black Monster. Brows furrowing, the emperor steeled himself to take whatever might be said in perfect stride. He could work out the details of his own surprise later on.  
  
"Patience."  
  
Blink.  
  
"Shana-" Atredius continued, tilting his head slightly to look at the ceiling. "Was not an accident. She was not so lucky as to be the twin sister of Louvia, and to survive whereas her sibling did not. That-- was Soa's doing. Was HER intervention-- as to thwart Rose' efforts and let Mr. Frahma's ridiculous lust for power inevitably guide the events which killed Lloyd and sent the Dragoons off to fight him. I admit- I was surprised Dart and company managed to defeat him, and thus set back Soa yet AGAIN. Dragoons have never been capable of that in the past."  
  
Here- came an obvious pause. Atredius immediately picked up on the way his guests seemed to shift; expressions changing into benign masks of curious confusion. Tugging at the cuff of one black glove, his violet eyes danced over the gathered company.  
  
"... The divine tree has existed many, many times. Endiness, under many different names, has been destroyed just as many times. This is the FIRST time that a resistance has gathered that was forceful enough to stop Soa's musings and fight for their right to exist. That is why you are here; because for ONCE, we truly have a chance."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Would you like to digest that, or should I call for cocoa? Cocoa is good, you know." Grin. "Eh- And Rose, Lavitz, please join us. It'll spare my having to explain this all over again."  
  
Atredius felt his mouth pull into a happy little smile as chairs screeched and shouts echoed. Well, as long as a fight didn't break out between the four, and they didn't decide to gang up on him and beat him with furniture, he would consider this progress. Standing up to intervene if need be, the redheaded god tossed his arms behind his head and sighed gently.  
  
Rose and Lavitz stood on one end of the room- Doel and Lloyd on the other. Shock meets shock.  
  
"So." Atre' waved. "About that cocoa..."  
  
  
--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--~~--   
  
  
~ end chapter ten ~ 


	13. NOTE 31904

**COO Story Note**  
-----------  
  
So. Everyone and their mother's mother thinks I'm dead, and for the past... oh... eight months-? I have been. X_X *Dies sadly* Life. Ate. Me. The same issues that initially tore me away from ff.net have returned in full force, and once again the hiatus is extended... and extended... and extended.  
  
So I should probably just say that I don't know when I'll be back, aside that I know it'll be this year. o_O My Legend of Dragoon website will make a comeback right around the same time. Some of you may know it as Serdian Zeima; now renamed Serdian Winter.  
  
You can visit immortal-inferior.com, my website, for details.  
  
Lol-- I'm sorry. I know I sound out of it; I'm just sort of stressed and tired at the moment. Naturally, I have no plans to give up on this story, I just manage to get delayed because real life is bloody evil sometimes. o_O  
  
Everyone rock on, keep writing, and pray for LOD2! Keep the faith!!!  
  
And thank you, friggin HELL... for puttin' up with me. @_@ 


End file.
